


A Story Not Meant To Be Told…

by Mistymay6886



Series: 40's Noir With A Twist (Verse 7) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Case Fic, Closeted Character, Demon Deals, Demons, Detective Noir, Detectives, F/F, Homophobia, M/M, Original Universe, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pseudo-History, Supernatural Elements, Warlocks, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 66,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistymay6886/pseuds/Mistymay6886
Summary: Santa Barbra CA, 1948,Magnus Bane is the top reporter for the Santa Barbra Sun- the hardest hitting paper in the city. His specialty is gritty crime exposes. Magnus is infamous for going to extreme lengths to get the facts for the best scoop, always willing to go the extra mile and put himself on the line for the story. This has given him near unfettered access to the SBPD, as well as their cases; something that frequently puts him at odds with head Detective Alec Lightwood. The two men clash quite frequently and it’s no mystery why:Magnus is unabashedly open about his inclinations and makes no apologies for it. He is bold, brazen, and completely unashamed, despite the prejudices of the day. He is reckless, somewhat underhanded, and not in any way against bending the rules to get to the truth…Meanwhile Lightwood is the totally by the book, straight-laced, workaholic head Detective and son of the current chief of the SBPD.But when the two men are told to drop a case things get complicated, secrets come to light, and the crack reporter realizes he may have read the ‘straight-laced’ detective all wrong…





	1. Investigations and Irritations

**Author's Note:**

> ##  _ 🔥🔥Chapter Complete!!🔥🔥 _
> 
> ***Blanket Note For All Verses 3-9***
> 
> _ Kay, so here’s the thing, originally I was planning on starting these kinda in shifts, but I’m impatient and I really want to get this stuff going… _
> 
> _ So over the next three weeks I am going to be starting universes  _
> 
> _ 3-9  _
> 
> **_ **(10 won’t start till the others are well underway for a very specific reason)** _ **
> 
> ****
> 
> _ So some of them may take a bit to update but I will have the 1st half of chapter 1 up for all of them by May 10th (I’m setting me a deadline damnit) _
> 
> __
> 
> _ The SEM Verse is still my main focus right now and will still be updated at least once a week…the others updates will be a bit more random depending on which one my mind is running with at that moment _
> 
> __
> 
> _ I know it seems like a lot and not gonna lie that’s cause it IS but my mind has been running with these for over a year now, I think it’ll work out just fine… _
> 
>  
> 
> _ All the universes I will most likely just update half a chapter at a time._ _ The 1st stories of them will mainly just be introducing our characters and getting a feel for the world so- with the exception of the 40’s with a twist the 1st stories will only be 8 chapters, _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Kay onto our regularly scheduled program _
> 
>  
> 
> **Couple things real quick:**
> 
> This verse is set in the late 40’s and- as with all my verses- like 95% of my characters are something other than straight so this’ll be a bit tricky.  I want to keep the feel of the 40’s and we **_will_** have the harder elements of the time but it will NOT be to the actual historical levels-
> 
>  
> 
> Realism is all well and good but I read and write to get a break from the depressing things in the real world (Like news…and reality shows).
> 
>  
> 
> So we’re gonna have the feel of a 40’s style world, and the prejudices and such of the day WILL come into play (Sometimes in rather unexpected ways) only I can’t really bring myself to take it to the levels it’d actually be for that time period…
> 
>  
> 
> That being said there will in all likelihood be darker themes, more drama, more crimes or violence and so on but I do have a plan, and I will find a balance…
> 
>  
> 
> _(Or maybe it won’t turn out like that at all, hell if I know-_
> 
> _half the time I’m just as surprised where we end up as the rest of you…)_
> 
> I don’t know where we’ll end up, but I can almost guarantee it’ll be somewhere interesting.
> 
>  
> 
> Hey, it’s my world; I can make it however I want…
> 
>  
> 
> Besides the whole premises of the ‘multiverse’ thing is that they’re different, alternate universes…
> 
>  
> 
> _Speaking of…_
> 
> It’s called _‘40’s Noir with a **Twist’**_ for a reason, but you’ll have to read it to find the twist…(Or you know…look in the tags if you want a hint…)
> 
>  
> 
> I think we’re gonna have a lot of fun with this verse- I’m actually REALLY excited about this one…(I think it’s my favorite of the verses, at least what I have planned of it is.)
> 
>  
> 
> _Anyways…that’s it for the disclaimers…_
> 
>  
> 
> _Let’s see where this one goes…_
> 
>  

 

## 

##  {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

##  *-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-*

##  {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

 

 “Well hello there Divya, and how is the prettiest stenographer in the entire SBPD?” Magnus said cheerfully, sideling up to her desk, giving his most charming smile.

 

She chuckled, rolling her eyes.

 

“Nice try Mags, but I’m not giving you any tips.”

 

He gave an exaggerated gasp, and a totally fake hurt look.

 

“Oh really now, that hurts! Here I am trying to give you a sincere compliment and brighten your day and you just think I’m after something…

 

Must admit I am rather insulted.” he finished with a slight pout.

 

She snorted, quirking her eyebrow.

 

“I’m sure you’ll live.”

 

He waved her off with a bit of a chuckle, settling on the edge of her desk.

 

“So serious…really darling you must loosen up a bit, let your hair down. It’s not all doom and gloom.”

 

Divya quirked her eyebrow sarcastically.

 

“Magnus; I work the intake desk at a police department; I type up reports on murders and criminals eight hours a day. I see an endless parade of idiots, degenerates and violent, idiotic, degenerates…

 

The closest I get to ‘letting my hair down’ is when I go home and have a scotch or three with my equally world-weary roommate.”

 

Magnus chuckled, shrugging.

 

“Quite true, even so, just because it’s a dark, dreary world, doesn’t mean we shouldn’t do what we can to make the best of it.

 

After all, you are already doing your part.”

 

She hesitated a moment before giving a slight sigh, curiosity getting the best of her. Divya rolled not only her eyes but her entire head, turning her chair, giving a slightly amused smile, picking up the silver letter opener on her desk, ideally twirling it between her fingers.

 

“Alright, I’ll bite; how am I ‘Doing my part’…and bear in mind Mags? I am armed.” She finished quirking her eyebrow, pointing the letter opener at him menacingly.

 

Magnus gave a bright grin, holding his hands up placatingly.

 

 “Nothing untoward darling, I assure you. I merely mean that there is no better way for these oh so brave detectives to start the day than with a smile from a lovely lady. It has already totally brightened my day. You really do look lovely, is that a new hat? I really like the rose on you, it compliments you perfectly.”

 

She rolled her eyes but couldn’t hide a slightly amused smile.

 

“You are dogged, I’ll give you that.”

 

Magnus chuckled.

 

“Come on doll, you know I mean every word- wouldn’t be much of a reporter if I didn’t. You  _are_  the prettiest stenographer in the entire SBPD.”

 

 She chuckled once more, giving a sarcastic look.

 

“You mean between me, Jay and Phineas?”

 

 He gave a playful wink.

 

“Hey, don’t knock it, that’s some tough competition right there.”

 

She laughed.

 

“Magnus you are too much.”

 

He shrugged, grinning impishly.

 

“I know, but it usually works for me…speaking of?”

 

She smirked, quirking her eyebrow.

 

“And what happened to just complimenting me ‘because it’s the truth’?”

 

“It is! But you know…I still have a job to do and stories to publish…and that’s rather difficult when I don’t have any cases…” he trailed off, giving an overly exaggerated, pleading look.

 

She huffed faintly, trying to remain strong but relented, giving a slightly aggravated, groan.

 

_“Fiiine…”_

“Yes! You’re a total doll.” he exclaimed, leaning forward eagerly.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m a real peach…

 

Anyways, it’s been pretty slow today but we got a call a bit ago for a body out near the foundry, definite homicide. Alec’s getting ready to head out there now; if you hurry you can catch him.”

 

It was Magnus’s turn to groan, rolling his eyes.

 

“Ugh, Lightwood?  _Really?”_

 

She gave a slight waive, shaking her head.

 

“Hey don’t shoot the messenger; I don’t make the assignments, just jot down the chatter. His case, he’s on point, take it or leave it. But unless you’re next hard hitting expose is on a sighting of an alligator in the sewer or a dog napping that’s all I got.”

 

 He settled on her desk, ideally tapping his foot.

 

_Hmm…_

He glanced over, quirking his eyebrow.

 

“How big of an alligator?”

 

She chuckled, rolling her eyes faintly, pointing towards the door.

 

“Just go. I haven’t seen him head out yet, you can still beat him to his car.”

 

“Morning Divya,” Phineas mumbled around his bite of doughnut with a slightly absent wave as he made his way to over to his desk.

 

Magnus huffed, standing up, giving a heatless glare, jerking his finger towards Phineas.

 

“You know what? I take it back; Phineas is the prettiest stenographer in the station.”

 

“Huh?” Phineas startled, blinking in confusion, glancing between the two nervously.

 

Divya laughed, glancing over him, taking in the slightly rumpled suit, crumbs, and obvious jelly stain on his sleeve, glancing back at Magnus with a playful smirk.

 

“Well, I suppose I just can’t compete with that level of natural beauty.”

 

 _ **“What!?”**_  Phineas demanded looking between them in alarm. 

 

Magnus burst out laughing, sending Divya an impish wink.

 

“Too true…” he flashed a quick smile, beginning towards the door, turning back to them, giving a slightly flourishing wave.

 

“See ya, doll…

 

You too Divya.” he finished with a grin and a playfully flirtatious wink, turning back to the door with a chuckle echoed perfectly by Divya.

 

“I have GOT to start getting here on time so I know what the hell’s going on…” Phineas grumbled, slumping down in his seat.

 

Magnus chuckled again, making his way out the doors of the precinct towards the parking lot. He picked up the pace as he spotted Detective Lightwood finishing up a conversation with Officers Doyle and Evans.

 

He stooped down a bit, ducking behind a few of the black and whites, slipping over to the passenger side of the deep burgundy Pontiac. He glanced around, making sure the coast was clear before pulling out a small lock pic set from his pocket, popping the lock, quickly slipping it back out of sight, leaning patiently against the car, giving an innocent look.

 

Lightwood spotted him, steps faltering, giving a faint groan, already shaking his head as he made his way down the steps to the car.

 

“Uh uh, not happening.”

 

Magnus rolled his eyes, huffing.

 

“Not even a good morning? Tsk, tsk, you’re the chiefs’ son! Where are your manners?”

 

 Alec scoffed, giving a sarcastic look.

 

“Ah damn it, must’ve forgot them back in the precinct. Be a sport? Go fetch them for me…I’ll wait here.”

 

Magnus laughed.

 

“Sure, I’ll get right on that.”

 

Alec shook his head.

 

“You’re not coming with me, I’m working.”

 

Magnus quirked his eyebrow.

 

“And what do you think I’m doing, just tagging along for the scintillating company?” he scoffed,

 

“Don’t flatter yourself detective. This is just as much my job as yours.”

 

Alec glared faintly.

 

“No, my job is to solve a murder, yours is to sell newspapers; _slight_ difference there.”

 

Magnus tilted his head.

 

“No detective, you- as usual- are wrong. Your job is to investigate a murder… _mine_ is to be sure you don’t miss any evidence that could be important later.”

 

Alec’s gaze went sharp.

 

“I won’t ‘miss’ any evidence.”

 

Magnus smirked, hand trailing down to the door handle.

 

“Of course you won’t; I’ll be right there with you.” he finished, quickly opening the door, slipping in before Alec even realized what he was doing.

 

“Hey! What do y-” Alec began, climbing into the driver’s seat.

 

Magnus flashed a quick grin, nodding towards the street.

 

“Let’s get going.”

 

Alec quirked his eyebrow.

 

“You do realize breaking and entering is illegal, right?”

 

Magnus smirked.

 

“And if you could prove I did I might be somewhat concerned…”

 

Alec settled back, folding his arms stubbornly.

 

Magnus chuckled.

 

“Oh really now detective, that’s so not going to work.”

 

“I’m not taking you to the scene.”

 

Magnus gave a challenging look, turning to face him.

 

“Really? You mean to tell me that you are willing to set here and ignore a murder case? I realize you are not exactly a fan of mine but surely you cannot be so petty as to allow a murder investigation to grow cold merely to prove a point?”

 

Alec glared, gaze going hard and sharp, locking eyes with him. Magnus met his gaze head on, completely unwaveringly. Finally Alec rolled his eyes, with a faint huff, shaking his head, turning back to the road, putting the car in drive pulling out into traffic.

 

“Just stay out of the way and try not to turn this into some kind of fiasco…It’s a murder scene, not a circus.”

 

Magnus gave a triumphant grin.

 

“Of course, whatever you say detective, I’ll be on my best behavior; won’t even know I’m there.”

 

Alec scoffed. 

 

“Yeah, clearly you’re the epitome of subtly and tact.”

 

Magnus couldn’t help a faint chuckle.

 

The Detective was as uptight and straight laced as they came, but if anything he was pretty entertaining to aggravate.

 

_Eh, everybody needs a hobby…_

 

##  {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

##  *-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-*

##  {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

 “Hey, you’re gonna miss our turn!

 

Aaand…you missed it…” Magnus huffed, slumping down in the seat.

 

Alec glanced over.

 

“What, what turn? We don’t need to turn. Main Street runs right into 2nd.”

 

 “I know that.”

 

Alec gave a kinda flippant gesture, quirking his eyebrow.

 

“ _Okay_ …so we didn’t ‘miss’ our turn, this is how we get there…”

 

Magnus shrugged.

 

 “It is one of the ways…just not the _right_ way.”

 

Alec groaned.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

Magnus gave a dismissive shrug.

 

“Western would’ve got us there quite a bit faster.”

 

Alec huffed, shaking his head.

 

“It would not! You just want to argue. The Foundry’s over on Pinewood drive. To get there from Western you have to make three turns, cut down a side street **_and_** make a U turn over on Henderson.

 

2nd street’s a straight shot, always the best option.”

 

Magnus gave a scoffing laugh.

 

“Of course you’d think that.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes.

 

“Don’t be so dramatic, I was just saying t-”

 

“Oh, save it Boyscout, I know what you meant, and you’re- once again- wrong.”

 

Alec groaned, gesturing sharply.

 

“How am I wrong? How could all of that meandering actually be faster than a straight sho…” he trailed off, the car slowing to a near stop.

 

Magnus sighed.

 

“Because the gas company is replacing an entire section of pipes and they’re only letting a few cars through at a time as it’s down to just one lane for about two miles…”

 

Alec groaned again, even louder, rubbing his eyes.

 

“And you already knew this _because?”_

 

“Oh, my neighbor works for them; he mentioned it today at the mail boxes.”

 

Alec rubbed at his face once more, turning towards Magnus to glare.

 

Magnus shrugged.

 

“What?”

 

“You couldn’t have led with that?”

 

Magnus gasped, giving an overly innocent look.

 

“Hey, I told you the fastest way to go…not my fault you didn’t listen.”

 

Alec flailed slightly, gesturing over to him.

 

 _“How are you a reporter?! Important part_ **_first!”_**

Magnus chuckled faintly, turning slightly in his seat to face the detective, quirking his eyebrow.

 

“Okay first off; that’s not how it works-That is like, the exact opposite of how it works.

 

You **_never_** have the most important part right up front, otherwise no one’s gonna buy the paper- they already know what happened.

 

Next- despite that- I DID start with the most important information; where we needed to turn, that was the key information. The ‘why’ is just elaboration; more details to support and add credibility to the main point.”

 

Alec sputtered, blinking.

 

“W-that’s j- what are y….oh my god, you are the most…”he trails off with an aggravated sound, thunking his head repeatedly against the steering wheel.

 

Magnus chuckled faintly…

 

 _His hobby really was pretty entertaining_.

 

_Annoyingly attractive too…Especially when he got all snappy and sarcastic like that._

The uptight, stubborn, snarky detective was always so very easy to get a reaction out of. Not to mention addictingly fun to argue with.

 

Anyone else he would’ve mentioned the construction right off the bat, but there was just something about seeing the detective all hot and bothered that always gave him a bit of a buzz. Probably something to do with how he’d flush so enticingly and the way his pretty hazely green eyes would spark and flash. It was always a giddy little thrill.

 

He should probably feel kinda guilty baiting the man so often, but he really couldn’t seem to help it. Alec was usually so clipped and cold with him, even more so than with anyone else. He always tried to flat out ignore Magnus when he was at the station, which Magnus found even more annoying than the blatant hostility he got from Chief Lightwood and a few of the less subtle officers. Because of this Magnus made a point of pushing every button he could find with the oh so stoic head detective. It probably wasn’t the most mature reaction, but it was the one he tended to go with…

 

_Hey, if someone’s gonna ignore him he’s not going to make it easy._

   

The fact that a worked up, argumentative, feisty Alec was sexy as hell was totally irrelevant. Though sometimes he maybe went a bit far- like purposefully not telling him about the whole construction thing.

 

That may have been a bit much.

 

_But…I-it should be fine…_

It really wouldn’t slow them down much, maybe an extra ten to fifteen minutes…

 

Besides, Alec was actually one of the best detectives he’d ever worked with (Not that he’d ever tell _him_ that). Whatever this case was Alec was the best the SBPD had, and with Magnus’s sharp eye and attention to detail they were sure to get everything they could at the scene, an extra ten minutes wouldn’t affect that.

 

_They’ll still solve it, and a-_

“Finally we’re here- no thanks to you.” Alec grumbled, parking, hopping out of the car, beginning down the overgrown path towards the old, abandoned building. Magnus climbed out, swiftly catching up, falling into step beside him, shrugging dismissively.

 

“Hey I told you where to turn, maybe next time you’ll actually listen to me, give me the benefit of the doubt.”

 

Alec scoffed.

 

“Right…I’m not naïve; give you an inch, you’d take a mile.”

 

Magnus rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh really now, that’s jus-”

 

Alec quirked his eyebrow sarcastically.

 

“Last month you had Sorenson convinced Darcy down in the mail room was a hit man on the run from the Irish mob.”

 

“Hey, it wasn’t _that_ farfetched- the guy did move here from Chicago, and he’s really secretive about why. Besides I didn’t say he _was;_ I said it was a possibility. You’re a detective; you know how important it is to examine every possibility, no matter how unlikely it might be.”

 

Again Alec rolled his eyes _(It’s a wonder they didn’t get stuck like that)._

“Yes, every possibility _within **reason**_. You may as well of said the guy was a sasquatch who got tired of the woods.”

 

In spite of himself Magnus gave a bark of a laugh.

 

“Oh that’s just ridiculous. There are no woods in Chicago.”

 

_There he goes again with the eye rolling._

                       

“Yes, THAT’S the improbable part.” he sighed, shaking his head, gesturing towards Magnus.

 

“See that’s the thing with you; you’re a natural born sensationalist. Everything is blown into this crazy, over the top, ‘ripped from the headlines’, ‘won’t believe your eyes’ circus, to a point where the facts get buried under the lurid trappings and drama.”

 

“Yeah? Of course they do. If my stories don’t sell papers I don’t have a job, and in case you can’t tell, I kinda have expensive taste- Besides me bored and unoccupied is never a good thing, trust me.”

 

Alec scoffed, glancing over at him.

 

“Uh, yeah, somehow on that I have no trouble whatsoever believing you.”

 

Magnus chuckled, before sobering slightly, continuing.

 

“In order to get people to read the story you need to first get their attention. Cold facts and data are all well and good; that may be what actually solves the case, but it isn’t why people buy the paper. They want the real story, the details- to really feel who these people were, what happened. That’s a good thing…it means they’re empathizing with them, that they’re actually seeing them as people, rather than just an alarming number, entertainment or a warning.

 

 I don’t want people to just see a stock image and hear dry data- I want them to be able to put themselves in the victim’s shoes, be able to _really_ see and feel and emphasize with what happened…To see that these aren’t just names or facts or statistics.

 

This isn’t just a ‘story’- They’re people.

 

And yeah, sometimes in order to do that first you need to grab their attention with a shock or a hook. It may not be ‘elegant’ but hell if it doesn’t work.”

 

Alec slowed a bit, swallowing, something odd flickering in those oh so pretty eyes before it’s gone just as fast. He shrugged, seemingly about to say more before freezing. Magnus followed his gaze, spotting a couple uniforms. Magnus couldn’t help quirking his eyebrow.

 

They were standing by a tree, casually chatting and laughing, not ten feet from a body splayed on the grown, partially obscured by a few scraggly bushes. Alec tilted his head, eyes going sharp. For once Magnus was in total agreement with him.

 

Alec strode forward determinedly Magnus close behind.

 

“Officers, report.”

 

They seem to faintly startle, kind of reigning in the unprofessionalism, gaze flickering from Alec over to Magnus, a bit of a disgusted look passing over their expressions followed by a clear dismissal, both focusing back on Alec.

 

“Detective Lightwood, sorry for dragging you all the way out here, probably wasn’t worth the trip.”

 

Magnus bristled at that, subtly glancing around…

 

Hmm...The foundry was abandoned years ago, there wasn’t much of anything around here really, bit of overgrown brush and scraggly trees, it was pretty secluded. Not too many reasons someone would seek out a place like this…

 

Though unfortunately one perfectly explained their cavalier attitude. He was getting an inkling of what this was about.

 

_Ugh…this was not gonna be a fun one…_

_He really should’ve just gone with the sewer gator…_

Alec quirked his eyebrow, glancing between the officers- Brantley and Douglas their nametags stated.

 

“And why would you say that, Officers?” he nodded past them.

 

“Unless I’m mistaken that’s a body; and just going by what I can see from here cause of death wasn’t exactly ‘natural causes’.”

 

Douglas covered a slight almost laugh, giving a shrug- Magnus just barely fought down the urge to deck him.

 

“That might be a matter of opinion.” he muttered, eyes pointedly shifting over to Magnus.

 

_Do not punch a uniformed, on duty officer…_

_At least not in front of two witnesses who are **also** in law enforcement…_

Brantley shook his head, moving forward, trying for a slightly more ‘professional’ type air than Douglas…not that it was exactly a high bar to clear with this jackass as a partner.

 

“He didn’t mean anything by that. It’s just this really isn’t the best area. There aren’t too many reasons people come here. It kinda has a bit of a problem with certain- elements- meeting up, partying and…other things. We’ve had a lot of nuisance reports and complaints.

 

That’s what we were responding to when we found him. There’s several liquor bottles scattered about, his clothes are rumpled and it looks like he was redressed in a hurry…pretty obvious what happened.”

 

Douglas gave a slight nod.

 

“Yeah, like I said, not really much to it. Sorry for dragging you all the way out here for nothing b-”

 

“How long have you been on the force, officer?” Alec interrupted.

 

He froze, blinking in confusion.

 

“Almost a year and a half, w-”

 

“Well as someone who’s been on the force for over a decade, let me give you a little bit of advice.

 

First off? _Never_ refer to a violent crime- ANY violent crime- as ‘nothing’. It’s disrespectful, arrogant and quite frankly makes you look like a close minded, ignorant jackass still wet behind the ears.

 

Next? You are supposed to at least _try_ to be somewhat objective, regardless of who the victim is. You are neither a religious figure nor their mother; you are a cop. Your job is not to condemn them or to critique their lives, but to solve the case- that’s it.

 

Lastly? If for some reason you are incapable of the first two at least don’t be incompetent enough to actually do it all in front of civilians, or worse yet a member of the press…like, for instance, **_him.”_** He paused, giving a slight nod towards Magnus before continuing.

 

“That’s a REALLY good way to end up with your name plastered all over the evening newspaper and have your captain fielding calls for weeks, which could lead to things like desk duty and suspension.

 

Now _I_ am going to process the scene, _he_ is going to photograph it and ensure we have all the evidence possible for this **_murder_** case. You two are going to stand quietly over there in case either of us have any questions about the scene.

 

Any questions, _officers?”_

They gulped, shaking their heads. Magnus couldn’t help doing pretty much the same thing, but for an entirely different reason…

 

_Damn…that was hot…_

_Alright, reel it in…_

_This is a murder case…there is a body not ten feet from you…_

_Also he’s as straight laced as they come…_

_And the chief’s son…_

_Reel it in…_

_Go back to enjoying the hot detective putting the bigoted jackasses in their place._

_He could put me in my pl…_

_NO… **focus** …murder case…_

Magnus swallowed once more, trying to get his mind back on the events at hand and not on… _umm…that…_

 

Glancing around at least no one noticed his little detour. Douglas and Brantley looked slightly struck and confused, trying to figure out a way to backtrack. None of them seemed overly focused on him, or his little brain blip.

 

_Thank goodness he has a decent poker face…_

 “No sir Detective Lightwood.”

 

Unable to help it Magnus held up a finger giving a slight smirk.

 

 “Actually? It’s Head Detective Lightwood.”

 

They nodded quickly.

 

“Right! Head Detective Lightwood…w-we’ll just be…over there…” Brantley offered, pointing over to the side, already beginning to move, catching Douglas’s sleeve, tugging him along.

 

Alec waited for them to move away before glancing over, a quick flit of something like concern passing behind those pretty hazel eyes before once again shuttering, giving a slightly teasing smirk, quirking his eyebrow.

 

“Hey, look at that? You were right two times in a row today…think that’s a record.”

 

Magnus scoffed, shaking his head.

 

“No- I’m right all the time…the record is you actually _admitting_ it.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes, beginning over to the body. Magnus fell into step, casting a surreptitious glance over at the detective, faintly shaking his head.

 

_Okay so he may find the stodgy, by the book, straight-laced, Boyscout of a detective somewhat tiresome at times, but he had to admit the man **did** have his moments…_

 

_Once again, not that he’d ever tell him that…_

 

##  {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay so we’ll probably have a lot of jackasses like Brantley and Douglas in this verse, a sign of the times. FYI In this verse I’ll probably have more on the actual cases and crimes and I think that fits with the whole 40’s noir thing we’re going for.
> 
>  
> 
> So about the story so far, I know it’s a bit of a different dynamic with Magnus and Alec but I promise it’ll all work out.
> 
>  
> 
> _So, what do you think so far?_
> 
>  


	2. Rules Or Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ## 🔥🔥Chapter Complete!!🔥🔥
> 
>  
> 
> Alec and Magnus go over the clues.
> 
> They hit an unexpected wall.

##  {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

##  *-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*

##  {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

_Oh, this is definitely not gonna be a fun one…_

He glanced over once more, eyes flickering from Magnus diligently snapping pictures over to the ‘officers’ standing by the tree, trying to tramp down the renewed swell of anger at Douglas’s callous, obnoxious comments…and the not at all subtle insinuation regarding Magnus.  Looking around he had to admit there’s not really many other reasons someone would come out here.

 

 The scene seems pretty cut and dry. Cause of death was a single gunshot to the chest, death was likely instantaneous. There’s several liquor bottles strewn about and the victim was most definitely redressed after he was killed- there’s no bullet hole in his jacket and the shirt itself is buttoned cockeyed, plus his belt isn’t through the loops. The guy came here to hook up with someone and ended up getting murdered.

 

_Damnit…_

Cases with gay victims were always a minefield. Many shared Douglas and Brantley’s attitudes- seeing these kinds of crimes against homosexuals as not only a near inevitability but in some way justified for being involved with such ‘reckless, deviant’ behavior. Depending on how closeted the victim was contacting those closest to them to get information became awkward and uncomfortable- outing someone was never pleasant and always made Alec feel kind of itchy.

 

He knew it was a necessity in order to find information and hopefully track down the killer but even so the idea of someone matter-of-factly blurting out your biggest secret to everyone you knew seemed outright cruel. He tried to be as tactful as possible but ‘tact’ only went so far.

 

And then there were the people who actually DID know, which sometimes was even more difficult than the ones totally in the dark. Some would be helpful but many still saw dragging their loved ones private life out into the public eye as a betrayal. Likewise if they have their own secrets- which…let’s be honest, who doesn’t- they’ll usually clam up, being unwilling to put their own private lives, careers, families and everything else they’ve built on the line.

 

All of that tended to boil down to an aggravating, exhausting, tangled mess and a huge headache where by the end of the day you truly wondered if you were doing more harm than good.

 

 He hated these kinds of cases in general but working something like this with Magnus was going to be downright nerve-wracking.

 

The man really was quite sharp, and surprisingly deep- though he tended to hide it behind the sensationalist personality and somewhat flamboyant mannerisms and dress. Actually he hid it so well that at times even Alec nearly forgot about it, so lost in the glittery trappings and huge persona that was so completely ‘Magnus Bane’. Alec had never met anyone so unapologetically open about themselves.

 

In truth Alec envied that. He couldn’t imagine being confident enough to be so brazen, so unapologetically out; to legitimately not give a damn what the rest of the world thought about your life or choices. He knows the man sees the looks, the dismissal, at times the outright hostility, but none of it seems to faze him, he just goes right on like they’re nothing to him.

 

Like with Douglas’s ‘matter of opinion’ comment looking right at Magnus. Yeah Magnus had been annoyed, but he never for a second seemed hurt or in any way intimidated.

 

Alec envied that…but at the same time it scared the hell out of him.

 

Magnus never seemed to back down from anything or anyone. It was admirable, but Alec couldn’t shake the fear that one day someone wouldn’t be satisfied with just a jackass comment or glare in response. And a case like this was likely to put them in contact with a lot of those types. Alec honestly didn’t know how he was going to be able to handle it.

 

He always tried to maintain a professional air on cases, to seem impartial and remain objective. Nevertheless these cases got to him- it’s always hardest when you can so easily see parts of yourself in the victim. Even under the best of circumstances he sometimes had trouble maintaining a professional distance when faced with the homophobia and bigotry that always cropped up with these kinds of cases. He really did try to distance himself, but with Magnus on the case that was going to be near impossible.

 

He’d worked cases with Magnus before and once the guy latched onto a case there was absolutely no shaking him. He would be there looking over the evidence, following up with witnesses and suspects, for every last detail.

 

Meaning he’d be right there for every jackass, homophobic, bigoted comment, joke, and outright dismissal they encountered. **_Also_** meaning every last ignorant jackass they encountered on this case would be in the same room as this brazen, flamboyant, unapologetically out, annoyingly pretty man. And odds are at least a few of them will lash out at said annoyingly pretty man.

 

Alec may be able to maintain an air of professionalism in most situations but he knows damn good and well that will not be one of them.

_How the hell is he supposed to remain objective and professional when he’s gonna want to deck about ninety percent of the people they encounter on the case?_

Hell, it’s already happening.

 

His reprimand of the officers really wasn’t professional. Yeah Douglas was out of line and his comments moronic and dismissive, and he _thinks_ he’s covered it well enough to seem like his anger was about the unprofessionalism and public opinion as opposed to his own personal views on homosexuality. Still too many reactions like that and people will start to wonder.

 

He knows he usually covers pretty well but ignorant comments aside most cops aren’t actually idiots; they know how to connect dots and read evidence.

 

Eventually someone was bound to notice…

 

And then his life would pretty much go to hell. Being out would likely mean the end of his career. You cannot be a detective- much less the head detective- and gay. Even with his father being the chief that just will not fly.

 

 _Hell, **especially** with his father being chief_.

 

Alec was expected to live up to his example; to rise up in the ranks and eventually take over as chief of the SBPD.

 

That will not happen if he’s outed.

 

If people were to find out it would totally and completely obliterate everything he has worked the last eleven years building. His career, life, his relationship with his parents; most every last bit of it would be in tatters. Being out is just not an option for him…

 

Honestly he doesn’t see a way it could ever be a real, legitimate possibility, no matter how much he may wish it was.

 

Nevertheless if he’s in a room with Magnus and some homophobic belligerent jackass odds are his ‘professionalism’ and ‘tact’ are gonna go out the window real fast.

 

Ugh…

 

Again, **_Damnit._**

 

It’s hard enough just on a normal day working around the station with the guy. Alec never even knows how to respond to the man. That’s why he usually just goes with ignore him and try to focus on anything that isn’t Magnus.

 

 It never works and Magnus seems to take someone ignoring him as a personal challenge, using every last opportunity to poke at him just to get a reaction. It’s aggravating and exasperating and he knows a big part of why he does it is because Magnus takes Alec’s seemingly disregarding him as Alec having an issue with his whole ‘thing’, assuming Alec’s uncomfortable being around him.

 

  _Which…honestly IS kinda the truth, only not the way Magnus thinks._

 

He **_is_** uncomfortable around Magnus but it’s not in any way because he doesn’t like the guy. Actually that couldn’t be further from the truth. Alec is uncomfortable around him because Magnus is without a doubt the single most intriguing, attractive, enticing, _entirely_ distracting person he has ever met in his entire life and Alec doesn’t know how the hell to seem unaffected by all of that.

 

If he’d of met the man anywhere but at work it would’ve been totally different. Closeted or not he’d of at least given it a shot, tried to feel him out, see if he even had a chance with the guy. At least then he’d know where he stood and could just move on.

 

But he and Magnus worked together- quite well in fact- not that either of them would actually admit it. Magnus was sharp and kind of reckless and had a knack for finding the smallest, most seemingly insignificant, clues. The guy could find connections with things that would never even occur to most people. He’d never admit it to the man but there were more than a few cases that wouldn’t have been solved without Magnus’s assistance.

 

In fact over the last two years Magnus had been working with the SBPD he’s actually became an invaluable part of the precinct. Alec may make little comments here or there to try to keep that distance between them but that was all just talk, a defense mechanism. A way to keep himself from doing something stupid, from jeopardizing his career; throwing everything away for one crazy, reckless risk…

 

It was not worth it, no matter how tempting the risk might be…

 

_And **damn** was it tempting._

 

Even so at the end of the day they were colleagues; and Alec had a very strict policy about keeping his professional and personal life separate.

 

Starting something with someone at the station- anyone at the station, much less one of the most brazenly open people he’d ever met- was far too risky. Sneaking around with someone he worked fairly closely with and saw nearly every day at the station, surrounded by other officers (And of course his father) was a BAD idea. He could not be out and honestly he couldn’t see Magnus keeping something like that ‘In’. There’s just no chance for anything that isn’t a strictly professional relationship between the two of them.

 

_No matter how much Alec may wish it was otherwise._

Besides, it’s not like Magnus would even be interested in Alec to begin with. Even with the overall view of homosexuality Alec knew Magnus had more options than he could even begin to imagine.

 

He’s not naïve; no way he’s the only one totally captivated by the guy. He had to have better options. Options that weren’t deeply closeted workaholic detectives and the son of the captain. Really he couldn’t imagine Magnus seeing him as anything more than an overly serious, fastidious colleague.

That was probably for the best. Honestly if he really thought he had a chance with Magnus even given all the very valid, completely logical arguments against it, he didn’t know if he’d be strong enough to pass it up…

_Not that that’d e-_

“Hey Alec, look at this…”

 

Alec startled, glancing over at Magnus, shaking away the swirling thoughts, moving to stand next to Magnus.

 

“What’d you find?” he asked curiously.

 

Magnus nodded, pushing a few brambles out of the way, indicating a beat up leather billfold on the ground about five feet from the body.

 

“There’s a footprint on it, and a few more around it. Looks like a bit of blood too. I think it’s a dress shoe, different size than the victim. If it’s his the prints could be from the killer. The way it’s situated it doesn’t look like it was actively hidden, more likely it fell out when he was being moved or redressed…could be something.”

 

Alec nodded, beginning to reach forward before pausing, quirking his eyebrow. Magnus waved him forward.

 

“It’s fine, I got plenty of shots. We’re good to move it.”

 

Alec nodded again, reaching down, retrieving it. He flipped it open, thumbing through. Magnus leaned in closer to see as well, settling at his side to get a clear view, absently resting his hand on Alec’s shoulder. Alec took a deep breath, swallowing, trying to steady himself. Magnus tilted his head curiously, leaning even closer still, seemingly oblivious to Alec’s awkwardness,

 

“Hmm…that’s our guy alright, Eugene Dawson, 28 years old.”

 

Alec swallowed once more, trying to keep his focus on the case and not the gorgeous man practically pressed up against his shoulder. He took one more deep centering breath, nodding, trying as always to focus on anything that isn’t Magnus Bane. Glancing through the wallet he blinked, giving a low whistle.

 

“There’s nearly two hundred dollars in here. That’s well over a month’s rent, definitely rules out robbery as a motive. Address is over on Freemont. Pretty swanky neighborhood, way out of my price range in any case.”

 

Magnus gave a slightly distracted nod, reaching forward, pulling out a kind of wrinkled business card, examining it.

 

“The Alastair Investments firm; looks like he was a junior partner there.” Magnus paused, tilting his head, glancing over at Alec, flashing a slightly hopeful smile.

 

 “Okay, we have a name, address and his place of business, it’s a good start. Hopefully it’ll be enough to lead us to who he came up here with.”

 

Alec sighed faintly, shrugging.

 

“It could be, though honestly I don’t know how much it’ll help. I mean that only helps if the person he was with was actually connected to his life in anyway besides…well this. If it was just a random hook up it won’t really help much tracking them down.”

 

Magnus shook his head.

 

“It wasn’t…they had to of come up here together. If they rode here together odds are there’s some connection.”

 

Alec tilted his head, glancing over curiously.

 

“You sound pretty sure?”

 

Magnus nodded.

 

“I am. The only other car we saw on the access road was the officer’s patrol car. It is possible that the killer ditched Eugene’s car somewhere then came back for their own but that seems like it’d just be adding more of a chance of being caught near the body. If the killer was his hook up the most likely option is that they arrived together…” he hesitated glancing over.

 

“Which means for whatever reason neither of them were willing to bring the other back to their place. Likely meaning there was someone at home who doesn’t know what they were getting up to…and probably really doesn’t want to know.”

 

Alec sighed, nodding.

 

“So odds are whenever we find the ‘next of kin’ we’re not only gonna be breaking the news that their loved one is dead, but that they were stepping out on them with men…”

 

Magnus sighed, glancing around the area once more.

 

“Yup…”

 

_Crap… as if these cases weren’t uncomfortable enough. If the victim (And most likely whoever the victim was hooking up with) were married that’s gonna add a whole other dimension of screwed up to this tangled mess, and open a veritable can of worms of suspects._

Alec gave a hopeless shrug, glancing over with a slight sigh.

 

“So pretty much any way we go at this, we’re kinda screwed, aren’t we?”

 

Again Magnus nodded.

 

“Oh yeah, completely, no two ways about it.

 

I definitely should’ve just stuck with the sewer gator.”

 

##  {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

##  *-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-*

##  {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

## 

_Ugh…_

_This was SO not good…_

Their victim was likely a married man found at a known hook up spot for gay men…

 

_Yeah…_

_This was gonna be a hard one._

Gay victims never really got the consideration they deserved, the crimes usually written off as little more than the inevitable result of reckless, immoral behavior. It was tricky publishing articles on them as his entire thing was getting the readers to connect to the victim. That doesn’t work when even the slightest inkling of homosexuality puts them off, in many cases making them actually side with the perpetrator. Over the years he’s found ways around it, turns of phrase to mask it emphasizing the humanity of them as opposed to their sexuality _(Which in his opinion is how it should be anyways)._ Nevertheless it would definitely be a minefield.

 

He furtively glanced over at Alec in the driver’s seat.

 

_How was he gonna handle this?_

 

He’d been pretty quiet since they’d left the scene, deciding to head to the victims address, get that most awkward part of the case out of the way first. Magnus didn’t really know how he’d do with this. On the one hand he clearly wasn’t comfortable with homosexuality- he was always far more standoffish and distant with Magnus than anyone else (And the guy wasn’t exactly the ‘buddy buddy’ type to begin with). He’s always kind of quiet around Magnus, more often than not almost blatantly ignoring him.

 

Admittedly it was quite irksome, but on the other hand he’s never actually got any comments, outright hostility or such from Alec. He was distant and quiet, but always professional- if a bit abrupt. Really come to think of it he’d never seen Alec treat anyone differently regardless of who they were or how they presented themselves.

 

That was quite unusual, though heartening…

 

_Why had he never noticed that?_

His calling out of the officers on their arrogant bigoted behavior, along with being mind numbingly hot _(Hmm…damn)_ had been totally unexpected. He’d been strong and assertive; completely throwing the arrogant jackasses off. And the things he said…

 

_The WAY he said it…_

 

It was strong, impassioned, forceful _(Again…DAMN)._ It genuinely felt like he took issue with their blasé attitudes…Like it really mattered to him, personally…

 

_Almost like h-_

_No…don’t start that…it’s just wishful thinking._

‘Head Detective Lightwood’ is as straight laced as they come. He’s the son of the captain. He is a dedicated professional and a total workaholic. And honestly, even if he _did_ have a bit of an inkling that he might be attracted to men no way he’d ever acknowledge it; even to himself, much less actually act on it.

 

_Maybe that’s why he’s so closed off, always with his head stuck in a case?_

 

Maybe that’s a way for him to keep from thinking about his own predilections. Focus on cases and things you can control and solve instead of dwelling on those you can’t. Maybe he ignores Magnus because seeing an out man, comfortable with himself and unashamed of his sexuality scares him. It was a reminder of what he’s trying to ignore about himself…

 

Maybe Magnus makes him question why he has to hide and ignore that part of himself…why he couldn’t be out and comfortable with his own sexuality. Maybe Magnus made him actually want to acknowledge that part of himself…

 

Maybe even _explore_ those inclinations…

_Mmm…_

_He’d be all too happy to give him a hand with that…_

_Or **absolutely** anything el-_

Stop…

 

_Oookay…reel it in again…_

You’re like two steps away from needing a cigarette here and you don’t even smoke. 

 

He’s not gay.

 

You’re just getting your hopes up.

 

Not EVERY hot, sexy guy you want is automatically into guys. Besides a trip to what is likely gonna be a painfully awkward conversation really isn’t the time for risqué daydreams about coworkers. Especially when said coworker is sitting like two feet away.

 

_Fantasizing about hot guys is one thing but really- Time and place Magnus._

_Get it together._

 

You’re in the middle of a murder investigation, heading to the victims place to likely break the news to his widow that not only is her husband dead, but he died stepping out on her with another man. Which by the way will be even _more_ impossibly awkward having a blatantly obvious homosexual actually IN the room for the conversation.

 

_Somehow he doesn’t think pointing out he’s in fact bi would really help matters much._

 

_Ugh…_

_Well…that’s depressing as hell._

He sighed faintly, rolling his eyes. The noise seemed to rouse Alec out of his own thoughts, he glanced over, quirking his eyebrow. Magnus shrugged, waving him off.

 

“Nothing…my minds just kinda running. This case is gonna be a headache and a half.”

 

 “Yeah, no question…” he paused, sighing, clearly trying to figure out how to word what he was about to say, glancing over.

 

“Look, are you absolutely sure you can handle this case?”

 

Magnus automatically bristled a bit at that, quirking his eyebrow.

 

“What, you think I can’t?”

 

Alec rolled his eyes, holding his free hand up placatingly.

 

“Alright now, don’t flip your wig; I’m not knockin’ you. I know you’re stubborn as hell and saying you ‘can’t’ do something’ll just make you dig in more. I’m not saying you’re too ‘weak’ to handle it. I’m just asking you- honestly- are you sure you’re gonna be okay working this case?

 

The victim was found at a known homosexual hook up spot. It’s likely he died because of that hook up. Meaning the killer’s likely either the man he was with, his spouse- or someone hired by the spouse of him or the hook up- or even just some random homophobic bastard.

 

I’m not gonna sugar coat this- most every person we come into contact with on this case will have a reaction to you, and no offense, but I doubt many of them’ll be good. In all likelihood Brantley and Douglas’s smartass comments and dismissals will be the general rule of thumb going forward.

 

Hell, that’ll probably be one of the more positive reactions you’ll get. I’m not saying you can’t work it- I’m not even saying you shouldn’t. I’m just telling you, flat out, you _specifically_ on this case is gonna be very difficult.

 

For everyone involved.

 

So again; are you sure you want to work it?”

 

Magnus swallowed.

 

_Damnit…this’d be so much easier if he was just being an arrogant jerk on this, trying to order him off the case._

Magnus sighed faintly, giving a bit of a shrug, slumping back in the seat.

 

“I know that…trust me I am under no illusions about the bigotry and narrow-mindedness involved in these kinds of investigations. They’re a freaking hornets’ nest; every last one of them. Honestly most people would prefer if they were just quietly swept under the rug and forgotten. Which is the same way they feel about pretty much anything involving homosexuality, or any other identity that isn’t completely straight.” he sighed, glancing over at Alec, giving a bit of a halfhearted wave.

 

“That’s exactly why I _can’t_ just step aside, even though me being on the case is likely going to cause even more issues. I know that may seem selfish but…” he shrugged, glancing over at Alec.

 

“A person lost their life here; Eugene Dawson. He was only 28 years old. He had a life, had a job and friends and people who loved him. And because of who he was - because he was like **_me_** \- most people flat out don’t care, think it was deserved, that his death was nothing…

 

Just like the ‘officers’ back at the scene.

 

I’m not just gonna drop it because I know that I will do everything I can to find out what happened, solve the case and bring his killer in…

 

And I can’t honestly say I’d trust most anyone else to do that.” he trailed off, glancing out the window, not really sure what else to say, Alec seemingly just as much at a loss.

 

_Man…who’d of thought he could actually bring down the mood on a murder investigation?_

“You’re right.”

 

Magnus startled faintly, glancing over in surprise.

 

“Huh?”

 

Alec shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road.

 

“You’re right. Most wouldn’t give this case the consideration it deserves. My dad, Hodge, the brass…they’d just call this an ‘expected outcome’ and the investigation largely a waste of the departments time.” he paused, glancing over, quirking his eyebrow.

 

“I hope you know I don’t agree with them?”

 

Magnus swallowed, nodding, giving a slight smirk.

 

“Yeah…I kinda got that when you dressed down the two jackasses back there. Not gonna lie; that was pretty impressive.”

 

Alec huffed out a slight laugh, shaking his head faintly.

 

“That wasn’t ‘impressive’; it was just being a decent human being and a competent professional.”

 

Magnus chuckled, shrugging.

 

“Well compared to the other company present it was pretty impressive…though to be fair that WAS a pretty low bar there.”

 

Alec laughed, nodding slightly.

 

“True, still it really wasn’t much. Hopefully they’ll wise up a bit…at least when they’re on the clock.”

 

Magnus gave a sharp bark of a laugh.

 

“Think you’re dreaming there but it shut them up for the time I had to deal with them so we can only hope.”

 

Magnus smiled faintly before sobering, giving an apologetic shrug.

 

“Sorry, I know having me on the case will make it a lot more difficult for you too…Hope it doesn’t cause you too many problems.”

 

Alec shook his head, waving him off.

 

“Don’t worry about me; I’m an adult- I know what I’m getting into. I am a detective working a murder case- if they have an issue with me doing my job than really that just throws suspicion on them…though…

 

Never mind.”

 

 Magnus tilted his head.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing…”

 

Magnus groaned, rolling his eyes.

 

“Oh my god, don’t do that; guarantee that’ll annoy me more than whatever you were gonna say…

 

Spill.”

 

Alec huffed faintly, starting to shake his head before seemingly shrugging it off.

 

“Fine…just...alright; I know you’re you and you’re totally unapologetic and have no issue whatsoever charging head on at a problem- and that’s fine in general, but could you maybe kind of try not to purposefully antagonize whatever loudmouthed, arrogant homophobes we come across on this case?

 

I realize it’s tempting but we may need them to be vaguely cooperative with this and that’s not gonna work if they’re on the defensive…

 

Also I’d kinda like to finish out this case without getting decked.”

 

Magnus chuckled, shaking his head.

 

“Why would they deck you if I’m the one antagonizing them? Pretty sure they’ll take a swing at the ‘loudmouthed pansy hack’ before the ‘hardnosed, straight-laced detective’. They’d see me as an easy target- I’m NOT…not even close, but close-minded jackasses can never see an actual threat under the flash and style.”

 

Alec paused a moment, glancing over, eyebrow quirking in interest.

 

“A threat huh?”

 

Magnus gave a slight shrug.

 

“Come on, hasn’t it ever occurred to you why I’m **_not_** afraid to stand out…why I don’t just try to blend? I may not look like it, but I can handle just about anything they throw at me…I’m far tougher than I look.”

 

Alec blinked, eyes flickering over him before quickly glancing away, focusing once more back on the road and…

 

_W-was he blushing?_

_Hmm…Interesting…mayb-_

_Alright, don’t start that again…_

 

Magnus shook his head, clearing away that, trying to focus back on the original question…

 

“So again why do you think they’d take a swing at you?”

 

Alec shrugged.

 

“Because I won’t let them get close enough to take one at you.”

 

It was Magnus’s turn to blink uncomprehendingly.

 

“Uh…wh-”

 

Alec sighed shaking his head, glancing over once more.

 

“Magnus, not gonna lie; you’re loud and obnoxious and kinda a pain. I didn’t ask you to come along- in fact the only reason you’re here now is because you broke into my car and refused to leave- and I know damn good and well the car was locked so you most certainly broke in- but all that aside you are a civilian and I’m a detective.

 

I may not have had a say in you working the case with me but you are now…which means as long as you are working it you are my responsibility. I’m not just gonna stand aside and let someone hurt an innocent civilian- no matter how obnoxious said civilian may happen to be.

 

So, like I said maybe keep the blatant baiting of the jackasses to a minimum? At least as best you can…

 

Please?”

 

Magnus blinked once more in surprise, once again not really sure how to respond to that.

 

Gotta say that was about the last thing he expected, though he supposed it really shouldn’t be. Alec was as moral, upstanding and law abiding as they came…he doubted the guy ever even so much as jaywalked. It would stand to reason he’d see any civilian under his protection- regardless of whatever else they were. It was one of those annoyingly endearing things about him that always kinda caught Magnus off guard.

 

He knew how to deal with the abrupt, clipped parts, and the snarkiness and sarcasm and the whole ignoring him thing…but this part of the man always kinda managed to throw Magnus.

 

He really had no recourse for that level of sincerity.

 

_Fortunately they were usually buried in a good amount of snark and sass…It helped a lot…_

_Gave him something to focus on._

 

Magnus chuckled, smirking.

 

“So wait…You’re responsible for _me?_ Detective, I _really_ don’t think you know what you’re getting into with that.”

 

 Alec pulled over to the curb, turning off the car before settling back in his seat, turning towards Magnus, quirking his eyebrow with a slightly sarcastic gesture.

 

“Yeah I do…Why do you think I was trying so hard to get you out of my damn car?”

 

Magnus gave a surprised laugh, the sound cutting off as he caught slight movement on the porch, the door beginning to open. An attractive brunette woman, probably in her mid to late twenties in a yellow and white polka-dotted dress stepped out, looking over at the car with concern.

 

Magnus sobered instantly.

 

**_Oh…crap…_ **

****

He swallowed, taking a deep centering breath, catching Alec’s eye. He seemed just as tense, nodding up towards the front porch,

 

“You ready for this?”

 

Magnus shrugged, giving a faint sigh, reaching for the door handle,

 

“Guess we’ll see.”

## {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay I’d originally meant to get to the interview here but apparently I couldn’t get them out of the car fast enough…
> 
>  
> 
> _So what do you guys think so far?_


	3. Trust Is A Tricky Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #  _ 🔥🔥Chapter Complete!🔥🔥 _
> 
>  

 

##  {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

##  *-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*

##  {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

 

 “I c-can’t believe Gennie’s gone…”

 

Alec nodded sympathetically, fidgeting slightly on the couch, never really sure what to do in these situations. Magnus swallowed, squeezing her shoulder, resting his hand on hers.

 

“I am so sorry for your loss Mrs. Dawson; I cannot imagine what you must be going through right now.”

 

She sniffled, giving a slight nod, pushing her hair back, wiping at her eyes. Magnus reached in his pocket, retrieving a clean white handkerchief, holding it out to her. She swallowed, taking it, nodding gratefully. She dabbed at her eyes trying to collect herself, before beginning to hand it back. Magnus stopped her, shaking his head faintly.

 

“Keep it darling…do you need a glass of water or anything?”

 

She gave a slightly wet almost laugh.

 

“I t-think I’m supposed to ask you that.”

 

Magnus gave a gentle shake of his head, squeezing her hand lightly.

 

“In this situation standard guest/hostess rules really do not apply. Is there anything you need?”

 

She swallowed, giving a slight shrug, tucking a few light brown curls behind her ear.

 

“I-I don’t know…maybe water would be good…well…actually something quite a bit stronger would be better, but I should probably wait to start on that till you guys leave.”

 

Magnus shrugged.

 

“Whatever you need, no one’s here to judge…and given the circumstances I doubt there’s anyone callous enough to blame you.”

 

She nodded, giving a wane facsimile of a smile.

 

“Thank you, but I’ll stick with the water.”

 

Magnus nodded, beginning to get up. Alec quickly stood, waiving him off.

 

“It’s okay, I’ll get it.”

 

Magnus nodded, settling back down, squeezing her hand once more, she swallowed, flashing a grateful look Alec’s way, settling once more close to Magnus’s side.

 

 Alec couldn’t deny he was a bit grateful for an opportunity to get up and actually do something, to genuinely be of help. He’d begun to feel rather useless setting quietly twiddling his thumbs while Magnus comforted the widow. Though at least he had an idea how the hell to do that, so he was way ahead of Alec there.

 

This was always the hardest part of any case, breaking the news to the family and loved ones. One positive here at least; either the woman was the best actress in the world or her reaction was authentic, meaning it was highly unlikely she had anything to do with it. She was utterly distraught when they’d broke the news of Eugene’s death. The woman had very nearly collapsed, only thing keeping her up being Magnus’s quick reflexes as he moved forward, catching her, holding her securely. It’d taken them nearly an hour to get her to calm down enough to talk without once again bursting into tears, the poor girl unable to do much but weep on Magnus’s shoulder and clutch at his hand with a near white knuckle grip.

 

_Thank goodness he had Magnus here; he’d be totally at a loss…_

 

This was always the hardest part for him, it’s such an emotional time and he tended to struggle with how to help them. He’d never really been the touchy feely type; dealing with weeping, distraught people was totally out of his wheelhouse. It’s not that he didn’t feel for them, he did, quite a bit. However he tended to feel seeming overly empathetic would come off as false, like he was pandering, which was the last thing he wanted. His usual way was to try to remain professional, assure them they would find who did this, that he’d help them find closure with what happened…but that’s about all he knew to do.

 

Clearly Magnus had a totally different approach…which was no surprise- they were opposites in near every aspect, stood to reason this would be no exception. And truth be told while he was sure having Magnus working this would lead to a lot of complications and issues in this one instance he was very grateful the man had remained on the case.

 

The widow- Ruth- seemed much less guarded around Magnus, clearly much more responsive to Magnus’s caring, compassionate approach. Which Alec must admit seemed rather odd. Not the reaction to the caring approach so much as the reaction to the man himself.

 

In general he understood compassion being more appealing than his admittedly kinda wooden approach. And okay stereotypes being what they are a somewhat obvious homosexual being more emotionally open was probably to be expected.

 

And he supposed given the situation he could imagine a young, vulnerable woman feeling a bit safer crying on the shoulder of someone who she could be fairly sure didn’t have any ulterior motives behind the empathy and compassion. Nevertheless this was not the usual response he would expect to Magnus.

 

_Hmm…_

He glanced around the kitchen, peering in the cabinets trying to find the glasses.

 

_Ah…here they are._

Pulling one out he made his way over to the sink, filling the glass. Leaning back against the counter Alec let his eyes casually slip around the room. The house was quite nice, most of it looking like snapshots straight out of Good Housekeeping.

 

Really almost every last detail seemed that way. The spotless kitchen and living room, photos on the walls; it all painted the picture of a perfectly happy, picture perfect couple. Alec pushed off the counter, slowly making his way back towards the living room, pausing in the hall to peruse an assortment of photos on the wall. There was Ruth and Eugene’s wedding photo along with quite a few with them and a well-dressed, rather dour looking older couple. The older man looked somewhat familiar but Alec couldn’t place it…maybe it was the strong resemblance to their victim.

 

Moving into the living room he saw an assortment of family photos. What looked like probably a sister and a brother with their respective spouses and children. Interspersed with the family photos there were numerous pictures of the young couple spread about. Actually it was rather a lot of photos, at least for this couple.

 

Admittedly Alec hadn’t spoken to her much but Ruth didn’t really strike him as the overly vain, conceited type. Yet that was a lot of photos…and every aspect of the household seemed literally picture perfect.

 

_Hmm…_

_Okay…that was a bit odd…_

Maybe Eugene was behind that? If he was stepping out with other men he’d be trying to hide it. This would be a hell of a cover. Pretty young wife, picture perfect house. It made sense…

 

But even so he kept coming back to Ruth’s reaction to Magnus. She didn’t seem suspicious or scandalized by Magnus in any way, which was rather unusual, the man was a lot of things but subtle wasn’t one of them. As he’d said likely most everyone they saw on this case would have a reaction to Magnus…and she DID…but it wasn’t the reaction Alec expected. She didn’t seem suspicious, just curious…a-and maybe a bit…relieved?

 

_Huh…_

_Why would she be relieved?_

And now that he thinks about it at first she had looked somewhat suspicious and distrusting…but that wasn’t directed at Magnus…it was at **_him_**. She covered it well, so well he’d kinda forgotten amongst the traumatic emotional drama, but he had caught it.

 

Alright so he’d be the first to admit he was kinda obvious so far as a cop is concerned. And yeah, there were some people who were distrusting of law enforcement members in general. That could be it…

 

But it seemed like more.

 

_Hmm…_

_Maybe…_

He shook his head, slipping back into the living room where the other two were talking quietly. Ruth did look far more pulled together now, so that was a plus. They stopped talking abruptly the moment he entered, both turning their attention to him, the barest hint of distrust back in her gaze…

 

_And again…_

_Hmm…_

He gave a gentle smile, holding the water glass out to her.

 

“Here you go ma’am.”

 

She took it gratefully, taking a deep drink, before turning setting it on the end table, nodding.

 

“Thank you Detective Lightwood…sorry for being such a mess, I really don’t even know how to begin to process this.”

 

He nodded, setting down, resting his elbows on his knees.

 

“I understand. The loss of a loved one is always unimaginably hard…honestly I never know what to do in these situations. The only thing I can say is I truly am sorry for your loss and we will find out the truth and be sure the person responsible for it pays for their crime.”

 

Ruth took a deep breath, setting up straighter, leaning forward a bit, tilting her head.

 

“Will you?”

 

He blinked in confusion, that wasn’t the response he was expecting.

 

“Yes ma’am of course…that’s my job.”

 

She swallowed, glancing over at Magnus before shifting her gaze back to Alec, quirking her eyebrow.

 

“Yes it is. But there are some things that seem to make many in law enforcement forget that fact; or that they are supposed to protect _all_ citizens, not just the ones who they agree with or of whom they approve.”

 

It was Alec’s turn to swallow nervously…

_How long was he in the kitchen!? Magnus didn’t have time to fill her in on the circumstances around his death did he?_

Alec shook his head, not really knowing how to proceed here. If she didn’t know or if that was about something else he didn’t want to just blurt out that her husband was stepping out with guys…

 

That was not something you just blurted out. Still he was at a loss as to what else it could be about. He decided to err on the side of caution, but still be honest.

 

“Mrs. Dawson I’m not gonna lie, I know there are members of law enforcement that are like that, but I’m not one of them. I don’t care who he was, what he was into or how he chose to live his life; He did not deserve what happened to him. Whoever did it- regardless of why they did it- needs to face the consequences of their actions. That’s all there is to it. Your husband was the victim, plain and simple…I want to get justice for him. I assure you that is my only goal here.”

 

She paused, locking eyes with him, looking for any sign of deceit. Alec had to fight off the urge to squirm under the rather disconcerting gaze. Finally she glanced away, shifting over to Magnus next to her, seemingly questioningly. He gave a soft, encouraging smile, nodding,

 

“I told you… you can trust him. Go ahead and tell him.”

 

She swallowed, nodding, taking a deep breath, turning back to Alec, instantly seeming strong, just on the edge of challenging.

 

“I don’t know what happened, or what the circumstances involved but if you’re actually going to solve this you need all the facts. Eugene was gay…technically it was a secret, but not a very well kept one. He’s always been a bit obvious, even if he denied it, even after our marriage a lot of people still picked up on it. I don’t know what happened, I don’t know the details of his death, but if he was murdered there’s a good chance that’s why.”

 

Alec blinked in surprise…

 

_Oookay…not what he was expecting…_

 

He shook his head, scooting closer,

 

“Not to seem callous but you don’t seem bothered by it at all.”

 

She gave a slight scoff of a laugh, shrugging,

 

“Of course I’m not! I’ve known Gennie’s gay for as long as we’ve known each other. Hell, we met at Chaos…pretty obvious indicator right there.”

 

Again with the blinking,

 

“Umm…Chaos?”

 

Magnus shook his head, waving him off,

 

“It’s an underground gay club…basically a speakeasy…only for people looking for homosexuals as opposed to alcohol…though they do have both. The blended drinks are fantastic.”

 

Ruth gave a quick, surprised almost laugh, before sobering faintly, squeezing Magnus’s hand again, shrugging,

 

“Sorry, you just remind me a lot of Gennie.”

 

Magnus shook his head, squeezing her hand back.

 

“It’s quite alright darling; I take it as a compliment. He sounds like he was a wonderful man.”

 

She nodded; blinking her eyes a bit to pull back the tears.

 

“He really, really was. _Damnit_ …Sorry…I thought I had it under control.”

 

Magnus shook his head again.

 

“There’s no need to apologize sweetheart; you just found out you lost someone you loved. You are entitled to grieve as much as you need to.”

 

She nodded, once again wiping her eyes with the handkerchief, before taking a deep breath, resting her hands in her lap, flashing one more grateful look at Magnus before shifting back over to Alec giving a slight shrug.

 

“I know this must seem bizarre to you but I really did love him. He was my best friend, had been for almost a decade.”

 

Alec tilted his head.

 

“So…you met him at this ‘Chaos’…that means you’re…”

 

She nodded.

 

“Yeah, I’m gay too. I was there on a date…a _lousy_ date. Gennie got me out of it. He made this big theatrical scene pretending he was my husband and demanding I leave with him, then he tipped the bartender to let us hide in the wine cellar until she left. After we got married it was a kind of running joke, I’d always tease him, telling him this was his plan from the start.”

 

Alec tilted his head, quirking his eyebrow in confusion.

 

“So, what? You ended up falling for him anyways?”

 

She shook her head.

 

“No nothing like that. We loved each other, very much, but it was never anything romantic or intimate. You have to understand this world does not like us, it is hard and unforgiving. I mean, you work with Magnus here; you have to see it…

 

People hate us. It’s unrelenting and stressful and isolating. People see someone’s gay and that is all they see; not a person, not a friend, or coworker, or sibling, or even their own child…that just see a homosexual.

 

I-It hurts…a lot.”

 

Alec swallowed, trying to chase away the cold little chill…yeah he knew…All too well.

 

_But this wasn’t about him…_

He shook it off, focusing back on the case, remembering the family photos and picture perfect household, everything suddenly crystal clear.

 

“So Eugene’s parents…they couldn’t deal with it, right? That’s why you two got married, to cover for him?”

 

Ruth blinked, nodding.

 

“Yeah…he’d been estranged from his family for a few years before that but eventually he missed them too much. He hated not being able to see his parents, or his siblings. It got to be too much. He wanted a way to be seen as part of the family again but just didn’t know how.”

 

She paused giving a slightly wet almost laugh, brushing her hair back, wiping once more at her eyes.

 

“I’m actually the one who suggested the marriage… did a whole cheesy proposal and everything. It worked, they thought he was ‘cured’ went back to being the picture perfect family they always were…only Gennie got to be a part of it again. He hated that they couldn’t just accept him for who he was, but it was something at least.” She paused, taking a deep, steadying breath, looking up meeting Alec’s eyes.

 

“I have to ask; knowing who he was, what he was…d-do you think that’s why he was murdered?”

 

Alec swallowed, setting forward.

 

“I- honestly? That’s very likely…that was actually our theory to begin with. We were kind of dreading having to come tell you about it, but yeah…it was likely a factor.”

 

She nodded faintly before pausing, blinking in faint confusion.

 

“But…why was that? I mean I know Gennie was obvious, but that was just in his mannerisms and that kind of thing…And Magnus said this was your first stop on the case so how did you know?”

 

Magnus sighed, shifting closer.

 

“Unfortunately the place we found Eugene was a known hookup place for gay men, and going by a few mitigating circumstances we have reason to believe he was there with someone s-”

 

Ruth shook her head.

 

“What? No…that doesn’t make sense.”

 

Alec blinked.

 

“Umm…but you said h-”

 

She shook her head again, giving a flippant wave.

 

“Yeah he was gay, but he wasn’t that kind of guy. Gennie was a hopeless romantic; meaningless hookups were never his thing. He was actually kinda appalled by the whole idea. And he had a boyfriend, Leonard. They’d been together for years. He was actually Gennie’s best man at our wedding, it was kinda a little thing for them; we even made sure we got plenty of pictures of the two of them together.”

 

Magnus tilted his head curiously, eyes flickering sharply before shuttering, expression turning comforting and empathetic so quickly Alec would have missed it had he not been paying close enough attention.

 

“Well maybe they wanted to spice things up? You did say they were together quite a while a-”

 

She shook her head.

 

“No…Leo’s out of town on a family matter, out of the country. His mother’s ill back home in England. Gennie got a letter from him just yesterday saying he had to stay another month.”

 

Magnus blinked, clearly trying to find a way to word this without disrespecting Eugene, but she cut him off.

 

“I know what you must be thinking, but Eugene was not like that. He would never cheat on Leo. He loved him and was loyal to a fault. I don’t know what happened but wherever you found him he was not there for that.”

 

Alec took a deep breath.

 

“Honestly there’s no other reason I can think of for someone to be there.”

 

Magnus tilted his head.

 

“Unless that’s exactly the point?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Magnus leaned forward.

 

“Alec we talked about it the whole ride here; we’ve been talking about it for nearly half an hour here! Cases involving gay victims don’t get the consideration they deserve; they are dismissed, ignored-”

 

“I would-”

 

He waved him off, bouncing slightly.

 

“I know YOU wouldn’t but unfortunately the entirety of the SBPD is not you. Most are good men, but closed minded, set in their ways, in their views of the world, and especially in their prejudices.

 

Honestly what better way to ensure you get away with murder than to cast dispersions on the victim? Paint them as just another statistic, someone meeting a cruel end while engaging in risky ‘deviant’ behavior?”

 

Magnus gave a faint huff, shrugging.

 

“Hell, I’m surprised we don’t run into it more often.”

 

Alec held his hands up placatingly.

 

“Okay, I can see your gears spinning, you’re already off and running…just hold it a sec, we have to focus on facts, not wild-eyed theories.”

 

Magnus bounced slightly.

 

 _“Exactly!_ Facts…He wasn’t killed there, he couldn’t of been, there was no blood. And yeah his clothes were rumpled and fastened wonky but there could be other reasons for that. Maybe it was a set up or the killer was looking for something or checked so as not to give away where he was or-”

 

Alec stood up.

 

“Alright Magnus? Time and place…we can go over this back at the station, or in the car- not in front of the victims grieving widow and best friend…”

 

Magnus froze, deflating, casting a sheepish glance over at Ruth.

 

“Sorry darling…I tend to get carried aw-”

 

He’s cut off by her surging forward, wrapping her arms around him in a near crushing hug, shoulders shaking faintly with near silent, shuttering breaths and sobs. Magnus blinked, eyes wide, looking over in concern to Alec. Alec widened his eyes, shrugging helplessly.

 

“I don’t know” he mouthed.

 

Magnus huffed faintly.

 

“Thanks” he mouthed back, rolling his eyes; gently rubbing soothing circles on her back.

 

“I’m so sorry darling; I didn’t mean to upset you again. That was far too crass of a subject for this soon.”

 

She shook her head faintly against his shoulder, trying to get her breathing under control again.

 

“N-no…you didn’t…I’m not u-upset, I’m relieved. I am SO relieved.” she hugged him again tightly, again he glanced over, looking to Alec for answers, yet again coming up empty handed.

 

_Yeah…he had no clue at this point._

Finally seemingly somewhat back in control Ruth pulled back, meeting his eyes gratefully.

 

“Sorry…I swear I’m not usually like this but…oh god…you have no idea what a relief it is that you are working on this. Knowing that there is someone on the case who genuinely cares about what happened to Eugene, who will actually work the case and follow leads and not just write it off as just a casualty of a deviant lifestyle…

 

You…you really have no idea how much that means.”

 

He gave her a gentle smile, nodding.

 

“No…I do. I know exactly what it means. That’s why I wanted to stay on the case.” He took a deep breath meeting her gaze unwaveringly.

 

“Ruth, I really am sorry for your loss, and you have my word I will do everything possible to find out who did this, make sure they don’t just get away with it.”

 

“You have mine too.”

 

Ruth seemed to startle, looking over at Alec in surprise.

 

“De-”

 

He shook his head, stepping forward.

 

“Ma’am, I really do understand why you wouldn’t think you can trust me…I can only imagine how much of this belittling, condescending, dismissive crap you’ve have to endure. I can more than understand your distrust…but…but I swear I am not like that. I don’t know what this will turn out to be, what the motive was behind it, but I don’t care.

 

Eugene was murdered- whatever the circumstances were he was the victim, and he deserves justice. I understand why you’d think you can trust Magnus more than me on this but I assure you, I am just as determined to see this case solved.”

 

She swallowed, unsettlingly deep gaze slipping over his features, looking for any sign of dishonesty, a sudden flicker of something before it’s gone just as quickly as it appeared. She tilted her head, giving a slight nod.

 

“Thank you detective…I believe I will hold you to that, though you may regret making such a promise.”

 

Alec startled a bit at that, once again fighting the urge to squirm under that odd gaze.

 

“Why do you say that ma’am?”

 

She shrugged.

 

“I’m afraid the case may have more complications than you think.”

 

_More complications?!_

A gay victim, shot and redressed, quite possibly dumped at a gay hookup spot  to cover the real reason for the murder- which incidentally IS about the best plan he’s ever heard of for getting away with murder-, working the case with a flamboyantly out, way too pretty, opinionated reporter who’s already far too attached to the case, who Alec may or may not have a kind of totally unattainable crush on, all while trying to keep said flamboyantly out, way too pretty reporter from getting his way too pretty ass kicked by whatever loudmouthed jackasses they encounter on the case…

 

The civilian Jackasses and the Jackasses actually IN law enforcement…

 

_How many more complications can they throw in there?_

“What do you mean darling?” Magnus asked, glancing over at Ruth curiously.

 

She shrugged, glancing over at Alec.

 

“Like I said for several years Eugene was estranged from his family. That was largely his father’s doing. The man is quite stern and old fashioned, but more than that when he entered the Mayoral race having an obviously gay son would have absolutely torpedoed his chances.”

 

Alec froze…

 

“M-mayoral race?”

 

She nodded.

 

Yeah…Eugene’s father is Albert Dawson, beloved two term former mayor of Santa Barbra. He’s practically an institution in this town.”

 

_Oooh crap…_

_He shouldn’t have asked…_

##  {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

##  *-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-*

##  {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

_Crap…_

_The son of a mayor…as if this case wasn’t gonna be enough of a minefield._

_How the hell were they gonna do this?_

Clearly the family knew Eugene wasn’t straight, any hint about where he was found- what the area is known for- and the investigation will be stopped. They aren’t going to let them look into anything; will want it to go away as quickly and quietly as possible. It’s already happening, as soon as they got back Divya flagged him down, filling him in on what happened since they’d left. Apparently when they we’re out talking to the widow someone else had tracked down who Eugene’s father was and already called him with the news…including where the body was found and what was said to go on there (It had to of been one of the officers from the scene, the jackasses). The man was on his way down to the precinct now, should be arriving any minute.

 

Magnus had peeled off the moment they’d arrived, making himself scarce…Chief Lightwood did not care for him and from what Ruth said about the former mayor he would be of the same opinion. In general Magnus didn’t care if he made people uncomfortable but whatever else the man was he had just found out he lost his son…he really didn’t have it in him to pile on, not in this moment in any case.

 

Alec had been nearly completely silent the entire ride back, clearly lost in his head, wondering how he was going to handle this. He’d promised Ruth that he’d get to the bottom of the case but both his father And the former mayor of Santa Barbra were going to be pushing him to drop it- not just pushing- flat out ordering him to.

 

Alec was a lot of things, but a rule breaker wasn’t one of them. The man was a freaking Boyscout. Promise or not Magnus couldn’t see him disobeying a direct order. He just couldn’t.

 

Which means it’s likely gonna be up to him to solve this.

 

He may not be a detective but really being a reporter isn’t too different. He knows the procedures probably better than many on the force, he knows how to find evidence and follow the trail. He can question people, get answers, get closure for Ruth…make sure Eugene’s death isn’t just ignored and brushed under the rug. He can find out who did this.

 

He has to.

 

Once he finds the truth, figures out who’s behind it he’ll bring it to Alec. He may not be able to actively investigate the case but he couldn’t just ignore evidence- not if it’s rock solid.

 

It’s gonna be risky and pretty insane, but it’s the only way. And he had connections- Raph might be able to figure something out. He’s sharp and he hears everything in this town.

 

Besides Ruth said they met at Chaos, if that’s the case they were probably regulars, and it’s not like there were a hell of a lot of places around here were a gay couple could hang out and not draw attention. Odds are Eugene and Leo hung out there pretty often too.  Eugene was pretty handsome- not to mention easy to spot with the eye catching red hair.  Someone’s bound to have noticed him there. It’s definitely a good place to start. He’ll get the info he can here than head over to the club and see If Raphael knows anything. If he doesn’t he’ll just hang around till the place fills up; someone’s bound to know something.

 

But that would have to wait till later tonight. Right now he needs to get as much info as he can from the Precinct- If chief Lightwood realizes he’s nosing into this he’s liable to ban him from the precinct till the case is dead.

 

He needs to be prepared for that.

 

He took a deep breath, glancing around checking to see if the coast was clear before slipping quickly into the file room, pulling the door behind him, making his way through the stacks, idly fiddling with his camera strap around his neck.

_Think quickly, you won’t have a hell of a lot of time here…_

_What can be useful?_

_What do you need to look into?_

 

Okay the jackasses said there were numerous nuisance calls out to the foundry; find what you can about those…that’d be a good place to start. Eugene worked at Alastair  Investments, whatever he could find on that could be useful. Look to see if Eugene had any run in’s with the law- he was a good man but by Ruth’s description he was rather obvious…just the kind people like Brantley and Douglas like to screw with.

 

Also Albert Dawson’s a former mayor, a public figure; one with a VERY conservative platform no less. If Eugene’s death wasn’t just a random act of violence or a hookup gone wrong him being found in a gay hookup spot could have less to do with him and more to do with humiliating his father (which is quite frankly depressing as hell, but a solid theory and more than worth looking into).

 

Alright, he has a start-

 

Any possible record for Eugene, Foundry reports, Alastair  Investments, and anyone with a beef against the former mayor.

 

_Well…it’s not much but it’s a start._

Magnus shook his head, making his way through the stacks. He found a file cabinet marked DA-, pulling it open, quickly thumbing through the files.

 

_Hmm… Daily, Dane, Danforth, Da-_

 

“Hey w-”

 

Magnus startled whirling around, quickly slamming the drawer closed.

 

“Geez…you need a bell or something!”

 

Alec held his hands up placatingly, giving a slight shrug.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you…what are you doing?”’

 

Magnus shrugged, leaning casually against the file cabinets.

 

“Nothing, just looking for some interesting reading material…since when is that a crime?”

 

Alec sighed, quirking his eyebrow.

 

“Since you’re looking for it in official police files that you are not authorized to see?”

 

Magnus gasped.

 

“Hey freedom of the press! I can publish what I want, and I have a right to know, an-”

 

Alec rolled his eyes.

 

“Magnus you’re obviously looking into the case.”

 

He sighed, shrugging.

 

“Yeah…and you aren’t anymore, I know. You’ve been ordered to drop it, you have to, I get it. You can do what you want but I’m not dropping it…I promised Ruth.”

 

He shook his head.

 

“Magnus you can’t just go off on your own investigating a murder…especially this murder.”

 

Magnus prickled at that.

 

“Hey, I’m a private citizen, I can do whatever the hell I want, and you can’t stop me.”

 

Alec huffed, rubbing his temples.

 

“I know…I’ve met you. That’s why I’m helping you.”

 

Magnus froze, blinking.

 

“Umm…what? B…but weren’t you ordered off the case?”

 

Alec nodded.

 

“Yes I was.”

 

Magnus shook his head in confusion.

 

“W-I…sorry… think I missed something here. You were **_ordered_** off the case?”

 

“Yes…”

 

“But you’re gonna help me with it?”

 

“Yes…”

 

“B-but…o-okay, walk me through this-”

 

Alec groaned rolling his eyes.

 

“There’s nothing to ‘walk through’- I _was_ ordered off the case, but I know damn good and well you’re not just gonna let it go. I don’t want to either. I saw how upset Ruth was, and I saw Eugene, those two jackasses acting as if he was nothing- I see it all the time; ALL the time- you’ve met my dad right?”

 

Magnus snorted, nodding slightly.

 

“Yeah but I-”

 

Alec rubbed at his face, shaking his head.

 

“Magnus I told you; I am not like them. I am nothing like that. It absolutely disgusts me how they totally dismiss someone just for one stupid, insignificant little thing. I know they want us to just ignore it, hoping it’ll all just go away quietly, but damnit, Eugene was murdered. I promised Ruth I’d find the truth and bring the culprit to justice. That’s more important than some politician’s public image possibly being damaged, and it’s more important than my dad being pissed at me.

 

I’m a cop; I’m doing what’s right; it’s the orders that are wrong. So like I said, I’m in, what do you need?”

 

Magnus blinked, shaking his head.

 

“W-okay…sorry…this is just a bit crazy…umm…w…give me a sec?”

 

Alec shrugged, giving a slight laugh, leaning against the shelves.

 

“I got nowhere else to be.”

 

Magnus turned from him, pacing trying to work this out…

 

_Oookay…so…the most straight laced cop he’s ever known just told him he’s going to flat out disobey orders-_

_Orders not only from his commanding officer, his chief, but his Father…_

Yes, Alec was a good, moral, upstanding man…he would always do the right thing…And he was right, the orders were wrong. Petty, motivated by a worry of political embarrassment and general bigotry…

 

But nonetheless they were orders…

 

_And it was freaking ALEC._

_T-this was just too weird._

Magnus turned back to him, looking him over curiously, searching for some kind of clue, some angle, something to make sense of this, but found nothing. He took a couple steps towards him, tilting his head curiously.

 

“So…just to be clear; you are aware this is going against a direct order? You are helping me look into a case that you were ordered off of…that if you are caught investigating before we have a clear, rock solid case- something even the most close minded, bigoted jackass couldn’t just turn a blind eye to- you will at best be reprimanded, and as this involves a very well connected political figure could have virtually untold consequences.

 

And you are okay with that?

 

You?

 

Detective Alec Lightwood.”

 

Alec shrugged.

 

“It’s the right thing to do. Like I said what do you need? What were you looking for?”

 

Magnus swallowed, shrugging back.

 

“Umm…w-well…I figured if your dad found out I was looking into this- given the political ramifications and all that he’d likely have me banned from the precinct. I was going to find whatever info might be useful here and photograph it so I’d have a copy if I needed it.”

 

Alec blinked in surprise, giving a slight laugh.

 

“Wow…that’s actually really good…have you done this before?”

 

Magnus gave a noncommittal shrug.

 

“I…may have a system for when the authorities are less than cooperative...but let’s just focus on the case at hand. There were four things I wanted to look into here before I headed out.

 

I want to see if Eugene had any kind of police record- he doesn’t seem the type but he IS the type bigoted jackasses like to screw with so it’s a definite possibility. Alastair  investments- if his death isn’t related to his personal life it could be something about his professional life- definitely wouldn’t be the first time a work issue blew out of control. The reports from the Foundry, the jackasses said they got a lot, if we find some people who frequent it it’s possible they could be witnesses.

 

Lastly I would really like to take a close look into anyone with a grudge against Albert Dawson. I mean come on; He’s a political figure- a _very_ conservative one at that. His youngest son being found seemingly murdered during a tryst in a place fairly well known for gay hookups could be a way to humiliate him. There’s probably quite a bit more to look into but I had like less than ten minutes before you got here so that’s as far as I got.” he trailed off, glancing up at Alec.

 

He blinked, eyes slightly wide.

 

“Ten minutes? Wow…Think you may have missed your calling…clearly you should have been a detective.”

 

Magnus gave a surprised laugh, glancing away, face suddenly feeling rather warm.

 

“Umm…a-anyways after I look up that I was gonna head over to Chaos-see what I could find out there. Ruth said they were regulars and Eugene was pretty distinctive looking, odds are someone noticed him. I know Ruth said he’d never cheat but the fact that he just found out his boyfriend wouldn’t be back for another month makes me wonder. I don’t necessarily think he was out looking for a hookup, but if he was down it stands to reason he may have went for a drink. It’s quite possible he was there that night, or if not someone there may remember him, really at this point any information we can get on the guy could prove useful.”

 

Alec gave a slow, considering nod.

 

“That’s true, so after we get done here we can go over to this Chaos a-”

 

“Woah…uh…I don’t know about that.”

 

Alec quirked his eyebrow.

 

“What?”

 

Magnus scoffed, flailing slightly.

 

“Alec, come on. This is an underground gay club- that’s illegal…and honestly some of the clientele are a bit rough- I can’t take a cop in there. I’ll just go in myself a-”

 

Alec shook his head.

 

“No…if we’re working this case together we are working the entire thing together-”

 

Magnus sighed.

 

“Alec I get that but seriously; this is an _illegal_ club-I can’t just bring a cop into an illegal club. How do I know you’re not gonna end up coming back with a swat team? Or trying to haul people out of there in handcuffs? If I were to take you in there it would be as a civilian; you would not be taking your badge and you would under no circumstances be arresting anyone, or making a list of people to arrest, or anything else. I cannot be responsible for Chaos being shut down, Raph would never forgive me.”

 

Alec tilted his head.

 

“Raph?”

 

Magnus nodded.

 

“Raphael Santiago, the owner of Chaos.”

 

Alec paled faintly, swallowing, holding up a finger.

 

“Raphael Santiago…a-as in the crime boss who is rumored to pretty much run the entirety of the criminal underground of Santa Barbra…and like several, **_several_** other cities? The one no law enforcement agent has ever been able to get anywhere near? Who terrifying, evil, violent criminals and murderers have _nightmares_ about…

 

THAT Raphael Santiago?”

 

Magnus shrugged.

 

“Officially no; he’s just a very skilled, convincing business man with numerous interests and a flare for the dramatic…

 

But yeah, That Raphael Santiago.”

 

Alec blinked, swallowing again, nodding.

 

“A-and you call him ‘Raph?”

 

 “Yes...”

 

“Umm, w-why?”

 

Again Magnus shrugged.

 

“Because he’s my best friend and has been for over a decade.”

 

“Umm…”

 

Magnus chuckled, smirking faintly.

 

“Like I said, it’s better if you don’t come with me, I’ll just fill you in a-”

 

“No… if we’re investigating this together we’re investigating all of it together. I’m coming with you; I need to be able to talk to the witnesses too.”

 

Magnus shook his head.

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea- you couldn’t go in as a cop, that would absolutely not fly.”

 

Alec shrugged.

 

“Okay so I won’t go in as a cop.”

 

Magnus snorted.

 

“Alec, sweetheart? You are a cop to the bone; it is in every fiber of your being. I take you into an illegal club to meet with a crime boss that law enforcement has been gunning for for years but have never been able to get a single charge to stick?

 

That will not end well…”

 

Alec nodded.

 

“I realize this isn’t a small ask, but you have my word. I’ll focus only on the case. Just find out about Eugene…that’s it. I won’t cause any problems.”

 

Magnus sighed, slumping faintly against the shelves, shaking his head apologetically once more.

 

“Honestly I don’t know that I could trust you to keep your word.”

 

Alec tilted his head, looking almost hurt.

 

“You don’t trust me?”

 

Magnus sighed.

 

“It’s not that…I do…in nearly anything else. But this isn’t just something of mine I’m risking. Raphael is my best friend. Chaos…i-it’s a sanctuary for so many, a kind of last reprieve from the constant tension, fear and drama that is present in near every other moment of our lives.

 

I DO trust you Alec…

 

But…that’s a LOT riding on just your word…I’m sorry.” he gave a helpless shrug, unsure what else to say.

 

Alec paused, considering, before looking up, meeting Magnus’s gaze head on, a strong determination sparking in those bright, gorgeous hazel eyes. Magnus swallowed, kind of bracing himself against the shelves, suddenly feeling a little lightheaded.

 

**_Damn…_ **

****

“Okay…give me a way to prove it to you. Anything, you name it.”

 

_Anything, huh? Oh I can think of plenty o-_

_No…_

_Stop it…_

 

 “Alec I-”

 

He stepped forward, shaking his head.

 

“No Magnus, I get it; I really do. You’re trying to protect someone you care about, something you care about. I understand that it’s too much just to hope that I keep my word. So just tell me; how can I prove to you that you can trust me on this? There has to be a way.”

 

“Kiss…”

 

Alec flushed.

 

“W-What?”

 

_Oh crap! He actually said that out loud!_

_Crap, crap crap!_

_What’s he supposed to do now!?_

_Think damnit!_

_Crap!_

Magnus swallowed, nodding quickly, fidgeting, brushing his hair back, fiddling with his earcuff trying to think of something, anything that would make sense. Grasping at straws he goes with the first thing that pops into his mind.

 

“Umm…y-yeah…well…I …okay so it’s a gay club- an illegal club, and I’d be bringing you there to meet with a crime boss…also illegal. All the risk is on my side, you don’t really have anything to lose-

 

Hell if it all goes sideways you can always just say it was some kind of sting to get a shot at Raphael. You have nothing at stake here- so I need something just in case you decide to go against your word…”

 

Alec quirked his eyebrow, a slightly amused light in those oh so pretty hazel eyes.

 

“And…a kiss would do that?”

 

Magnus flushed faintly.

 

“W-well umm…no…not on its own…”

 

Alec’s eyebrows rose.

 

“Umm, Magnus, what exactly are you asking?”

 

Magnus flushed brighter.

 

_Oh good lord…_

_Please make it stop…this is bordering on painful._

“Not that!”

 

_Really what cou-_

He froze, a light bulb flash of an idea, he pounced on it before it could get any worse, if that was even possible,

 

“I mean a picture of a kiss.”

 

Alec blinked in confusion.

 

“A p-”

 

Magnus nodded quickly.

 

“Exactly. My camera has a timer, I can set it, you kiss me, I have a picture of it…an insurance policy. I won’t show it to anyone; you have my word…so long as you keep your word, I’ll keep mine.” Magnus swallowed nervously, before steadying himself, trying his best to pull up his relaxed, in control mask, giving a calculatingly careless wave.

 

“But of course if you don’t want to I understand. I can just go to the club myself and tell y-”

 

“I’ll do it.”

 

“-ou everything and…w-wait…what?”

 

Alec shrugged, folding his arms, quirking his eyebrow.

 

“I said I’ll do it…” He glanced around consideringly,

 

“May as well just do it here, don’t really have time to waste. You have your camera, could probably just set it up on one of the file cabinets, right?”

 

Magnus blinked, totally confused.

 

_Oookay…uh…what?_

 

He nodded.

 

“R-right…exactly…no time to waste. I’ll just get set up…” he turned looking for a place to fix his camera, totally bewildered.

 

_Seriously…is he bluffing? Playing chicken? Is that a thing?_

Magnus shook his head once more, before turning around, startling faintly.

 

Alec is RIGHT there.

 

“You good?”

 

Magnus swallowed, nodding.

 

Alec nodded back, slipping closer. Magnus feels his heart rate spike, breath coming shallow and thready. Alec reaches forward, grabbing him, pressing him back against the wall, gaze flickering from his eyes down to his lips. Magnus’s breath catches, swallowing nervously. Alec leans in, catching his lips in a soft, slow kiss that makes Magnus’s head spin. He reaches up, hand running along Magnus’s jaw, tilting his head back slightly, humming faintly in approval. Magnus gasps lightly. Alec takes the opportunity and freaking runs with it, slipping his tongue in, deepening the kiss, doing- _something_ that has Magnus dizzy, breathless and whimpering in a matter of moments, clutching his shoulders for support.

 

Alec slowly breaks the kiss, nipping lightly at Magnus’s lower lip before pulling back.

 

Magnus blinks in shock, shaky and breathless, still firmly holding onto Alec as his knees suddenly feel like jelly and he really doesn’t think they’ll support him right now. Alec smirks, reaching up, brushing a bit of Magnus’s hair back, quirking his eyebrow.

 

“So...are we good or do you need more proof?”

 

Magnus swallowed, swaying forward.

 

“N-Need or want?”

 

Alec chuckled, leaning in, bumping his nose against Magnus’s, lips teasingly grazing against his.

 

“Mmm…Which is it? Need or want?”

 

Magnus whimpered faintly, tugging him closer.

 

“Yes?”

 

Alec chuckled, leaning in catching his lips again. Magnus groaned, nearly melting against him, reaching up, tangling his fingers in Alec’s hair, pulling him in, eagerly deepening the kiss…

 

_Mmm…damn this was j-_

“Hey Alec I heard that y-Oh crap! Sorry!”

 

They startle apart, looking towards the end of the row of shelves at the newcomer, the young detective nervously glancing away, seemingly very interested in the label of a totally random evidence box, blushing clear to his ears,

 

Alec swallowed nervously, giving an awkward wave,

 

“H-hey Simon…”

##  _{*__ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ __*__ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ __*}_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think of the case so far? I thought having a lavender marriage might be a kind of interesting twist (and quite fitting for the time)
> 
>  
> 
> Damnit Simon! Lol…
> 
>  
> 
> So what do you guys think so far?


	4. Not So Straight-Laced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> # 🔥🔥Chapter Complete!!🔥🔥
> 
> _We meet Simon_
> 
> _ (Remember the ‘Twist’ thing in the verse name?) _
> 
>  

##  {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

##  *-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*

##  {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

_Oh damnit…_

_Damnit, damnit, damnit!_

_What the hell is he doing!? He’s making out with a man in the record room of the SBPD…_

_What the hell?!_

_Oh my god…_

He’s making out with a guy AT the Precinct!

 

_Where he works._

**_AND his dad works!_ **

He’s lost his damn mind.

He- Alec Lightwood, head detective and son of Chief Lightwood- is making out with a man in the record room in the middle of the day in an unlocked easily accessed room in the middle of a bustling station where anyone could just wander in...

And someone did…

_Crap!_

Alec swallowed nervously, fidgeting, trying to appear casual and somehow not like he just had a guy freaking moaning pressed up against the wall…

_Mmm…that sound was-_

_Oh my god SO not the time for it!_

“H-ahem- h-hey Simon…uh…what umm…” he trailed off totally at a loss as to what to say.

Simon seemed just as awkward, blushing, fidgeting, trying to look over at them, giving a quick, awkward bobble head like nod before somehow blushing even brighter, again glancing away,

“Umm…y-yeah…”

Well…this was getting nowhere…on the plus side at least it was just Simon. The guy was a new detective, just transferred in a few weeks ago. He seemed pretty sweet, if a bit green and slightly awkward. At least he didn’t look angry, and he didn’t scream or run to tell anyone…so there was that…

_And it wasn’t his dad who caught them…._

_And **wow** did that thought hit him like a bucket of ice water… _

 

All in all if he had to get caught at the single least professional point of his career at least it was by the right person. Alec sighed, taking a deep breath, trying to will his nerves away.

 “Umm…s-so you were asking something when you came in? Were you looking for me?”

Simon flailed slightly, nodding like a bobble head, hazarding a glance at them, clearly trying to power through the awkward.

_Alec could relate…_

“Yeah! I umm…I heard about the Dawson case getting quashed.”

Alec sighed, shrugging.

“Yeah…it was. It’s really unfortunate but it happens.”

Simon gave a slight scoff, rolling his eyes.

“Happens way too damn much if you ask me…” he muttered.

Alec blinked in surprise, glancing over at Magnus; he shrugged, tilting his head, zeroing in on the younger detective.

“What do you mean?”

He blinked right back, quirking his eyebrow.

“Magnus…come on….y-you’re… _YOU.”_

Magnus chuckled, slipping seamlessly into his smooth, confident, challenging persona. Alec took another steadying deep breath, trying to ignore that thrilling electric buzz that caused.

_Alec liked that persona…_

_A lot…_

_Like a worryingly amount._

_The confidence, strength, challenge and fire…the power…_

**_Damn,_ **

_Seriously? Not the time._

_FOCUS…_

Magnus slinked away from the wall, movements practiced, casual, almost predatory,

_Hmm… that was…_

_No…_

_Focus…_

…..

…

..

_On the current drama you idiot NOT how great Magnus’s hair looks all tousled from your fingers running through it._

_Probably how It’d look when he just rolled out of bed…_

_Damnit…_

_Dad walking in…_

_Yup…that did it…back on track…_

Magnus gave a slight smirk, tilting his head, eyes sparking bright with challenge,

“And…what does that mean? I don’t believe we’ve really even met…John is it?”

He shook his head.

“Simon…Simon Lewis. And no we haven’t. I’ve only been here a few weeks, haven’t been on anything that’d peak your interest.” he sighed, giving a faintly sheepish shrug,

“Look, I didn’t mean that as an insult or anything, but seriously it’s not like you try to hide the fact you’re not straight…like at all..” He startled, shaking his head,

“Once again not a judgment! I actually think it’s pretty amazing that you are so comfortable with it…

I wish I had half that level of confidence…in anything. I end up a failing, blushing, tongue-tied mess when people give me disapproving looks for taking too long fixing my coffee in the morning. If I thought every person just automatically knew my sexuality I think I’d like spontaneously combust…

And I’d probably happily take that over any of them actually commenting on it...or lecturing me about it…

Umm…” he trailed off, flushing again, scratching nervously at the back of his neck,

Magnus’s eyes sparked, he glanced over, quirking his eyebrow. Alec looked back curiously before it clicked. He blinked in surprise…

_Oh…_

_Oh, wow…he really did catch a break here…_

_What are the odds?_

Simon cleared his throat, fidgeting, beginning to fold his arms before stopping, settling for a slight shrug and flip of his hand, glancing back at Magnus, meeting his eyes.

“A-anyways…you can’t tell me it sets right with you. A murder case being swept under the rug and forgotten just because the guys dad would actually rather his sons murder go unsolved than risk it coming out in the press that his son was gay?  I mean…t-that’s really messed up…” he looked from Magnus over to Alec, giving a slightly helpless shrug.

“I was going to see if you’d found anything that might be helpful on the case before you got shut down.”

Alec stepped forward, tilting his head.

“You were gonna look into the case yourself?”

He sighed, giving a faint nod.

“I know getting caught would pretty much be career suicide but…” he trailed off, shaking his head.

“This guy was murdered…We don’t know who did it or why. The only thing we know about it is he was gay…and apparently most of the department thinks that one little thing means his death is inconsequential or even warranted, like it’s just to be expected. Even his own damn father thinks that…” he shook his head, looking back at Alec.

“We’re detectives. We are supposed to stop criminals- not give them a free pass just cause looking for them might cause a bit of embarrassment for some close-minded politician who can’t deal with his son being a bit different.”

Alec blinked in surprise, glancing over at Magnus. He tilted his head, giving a faintly impressed nod. Alec nodded back, turning again to Simon.

“You’re right…we think the same thing. We’re working it still…figure if we can find out what happened and build a solid enough case they can’t just ignore it, no matter how much they may want to. We were going to get copies of whatever information may be useful, just in case anyone catches wind of what we’re up to…or if my dad tries to ban Magnus from the precinct...which is a distinct possibility. That’s what we were doing when you came in.”

Simon quirked his eyebrow.

“Uhh…”

Magnus rolled his eyes, giving a flippant wave.

“Before that…and that wasn’t what it looked like.”

Simon gave a faint laugh.

“Guys, it’s fine, really your secret’s safe with me I w-”

“No really it’s not.” Magnus interrupted, shaking his head. He turned from the two, striding over to the file cabinet, retrieving his camera, turning back to them, holding it up.

Simon tilted his head in bewilderment.

“Okay…I’m kinda confused…”

Magnus shrugged.

“Well, we have information that the victim frequented a gay club…an illegal one- not that there’s such a thing as a legal one. I know where it is and wanted to go there to ask some questions. Alec wanted to come with me so he could interview potential witness’s as well but…well…underground gay club…head detective? Not really the best combination. He assured me he’d just focus on the case but I had no way to ensure that he’d be true to his word…” He held the camera up, waggling it faintly.

“Now I do.”

Simon blinked looking between them before it seemed to click.

“Oh! Okay…that makes sense.” he glanced over at Alec, suddenly looking nervous.

“Umm…s-so…about what I said…or didn’t say…about…umm, about me…”

Alec shook his head.

“Simon it’s fine. I won’t tell anyone that you’re gay, I give you my word, alright?”

He relaxed a bit, nodding gratefully.

“Thanks…though I’m not…well…not totally in any case. Though most people kinda see it as an all or nothing type thing.”

Magnus shrugged, smirking.

“I don’t…I’m actually bisexual, but I don’t generally bother to correct people most of the time, they’re not worth the effort…and I do not have the patience. You are right though; few people seem capable of making the distinction.”

Alec gave a surprised laugh, an impulsive burst of recklessness cropping up, he shrugged.

“I get the distinction; don’t know why it’s so hard for people to understand. I mean, in theory I can understand someone being interested in both men and women…though that’s most definitely not me.”

Magnus seemed to falter, some of the bright spark falling from his beautifully deep brown eyes.

“Oh…it’s not?”

Alec shook his head, smirking.

“Nope…

I have absolutely no interest in women whatsoever.”

Magnus blinked in surprise, the pretty spark coming back, even brighter than before.,

“Y-”

Alec nodded.

“Yeah….”

Magnus shook his head faintly,

“I-y…you know that bit of information would have worked with the whole trusting you with the gay club thing?”

Alec chuckled.

“I know…I thought about it...kinda liked your idea better.”

Magnus blushed, swaying closer, eyes flickering from his eyes down to his lips, than back up again.

“Oh?”

Alec smiled, leaning in a bit more,

“Yeah…oh…”

“Ahem…”

They startle again, glancing over at Simon. He didn’t look as embarrassed this time, just kind of amused, quirking his eyebrow, giving a slight wave.

“Sorry to interrupt but, umm, I’m kinda still here…so about the case?”

Magnus nodded, reaching up, fiddling with that little silver dragon thing on his ear, a little nervous tic Alec had picked up on over the last two years.

“Right! The case...So we were going to get copies of whatever seemed useful here than head over to Chaos. I take it you would like to help us on the case as well?”

Simon began to nod, but paused, holding up his finger.

“Umm yes…so long as I don’t have to kiss you to prove I’m loyal or whatever. No offense buddy but you’re not really my type.”

Magnus gave a surprised laugh, shaking his head, waving him off.

“I don’t really think that’s necessary…just don’t go around jabbing your jaw about the club and it’ll be fine. Anyways the help would be appreciated, really with the four of us working it we’ll be able to cover things far quicker and hopefully figure out the truth before anyone even realizes what we’re doing.”

Simon blinked, tilting his head in confusion. Alec was kinda with him on this one, he glanced over at Magnus,

“ **Four** of us?”

Magnus nodded eagerly.

“Yes, I’m sure once Raph finds out what we’re doing he’ll want to help…he tends to be rather protective of me. I choose to find it endearing.”

Simon faltered, seemingly confused, looking between the two of them before settling back on Magnus.

“Raph?”

Again Magnus nodded.

“The owner of Chaos. He’s my best friend. The darling knows nearly everything about this city. He may not know the victim personally but he’s very observant and the victim was pretty distinctive looking…I’m sure if anything Raphael can point us in the right direction. And truthfully once he finds out the details about the victim I will not be able to shake him. He kind of is of the opinion I’m a walking, talking, trouble magnet.”

Alec snorted.

“Wow…he really does know you.”

Magnus chuckled, shrugging.

“Eleven years’ll do that.”

Simon tilted his head, again glancing between the two.

“Raphael?”

Magnus nodded.

“Raphael Santiago…you’ve heard of him?”

Simon blanched faintly, flailing, bright golden eyes wide.

“Umm…you could say that.”

Magnus smiled, waving him off.

“Don’t worry dear, Alec had much the same reaction. I swear he’s nowhere near as bad as people make him out to be. Raph is a good man…A bit rough perhaps, but a good man nonetheless. And I am sure he will be happy to help us with this.”

Simon quirked his eyebrow.

“Raphael Santiago, happy to help…

**_Raphael Santiago?”_ **

Magnus chuckled.

“Okay maybe not happy; he’ll be grumbly, snarky and slightly irritated…but that’s pretty much his usual state. The point is he’ll help. So we’ll have two detectives, a reporter, and a crim-well connected, highly diversified businessman working on this…I am sure we’ll have it figured out in no time.”

Simon swallowed nervously, glancing over at Alec questioningly. Alec shrugged.

“I know, it seems insane…but the victim’s widow said he spent a lot of time in the club. It’s a logical place to search for clues. We need to do this fast, and if there is anyone in this town that could get info on a murderer fast he’d be my first bet…

It’s a good place to start.”

Magnus smiled, reaching over squeezing Simon’s shoulder reassuringly.

“We have a couple things to copy here first, we can split up in here, find them faster, then we’ll head over to the club; I take it neither of you have been? I really think you’ll like it. Chaos is a sanctuary for people like us, it really does help.”

Simon fidgeted, brushing his hair behind his ear, nodding quickly.

“Sounds great but the club isn’t the part I’m worried about.”

Magnus gave a gentle smile, squeezing his shoulder once more.

“It will be fine dear; you are worrying over nothing. Raphael is SO much more than a colorful, intimidating reputation.”

Simon swallowed nervously.

“Yeah…that’s what I’m worried about.”

##  {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

##  *-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*

##  {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

_Oh crap…_

_Oh man…what the hell…_

_How does he get himself into these situations!?_

 

He was trying to help damnit! Do something good. Trying to protect the people, find justice for someone that this ignorant, backwards society deemed as nothing simply because of one stupid, tiny, insignificant little quirk. One little difference that so very few humans seemed capable of wrapping their heads around. He had no clue why sexuality seemed to be such a sticking point with these people. I mean really, who cares? Why does it matter if someone is attracted to their own gender rather than the opposite, or if they like both or neither or whatever else? Seriously _,_ as long as it’s consensual and all parties involved are capable of consenting why does it matter to anyone else? 

It’s one of the things that’s always so baffled him about human society. How they could take a small, superficial thing that has no baring whatsoever on what kind of person someone actually is and turn it into the only thing that matters about them. It’s just utterly baffling and kind of takes away some of the appeal of the whole ‘protecting humans’ thing.

 Honestly when he first heard of some of the lackadaisical approaches some have taken, choosing to abandon the fight, washing their hands of it, opting to just leave the humans to the demons, figuring they’re not worth fighting for he couldn’t believe it. That any warlock would be so very cold and apathetic…

_Not gonna lie after six months of living among them, yeah…he kinda gets it now._

_Especially when it comes to stories like with this case._

He’d heard of the turn in the case, and of it being dropped. A couple of the loudmouthed jackasses were jabbering on about it; talking about how bad they felt for the mayor having to deal with such an ‘embarrassment’ but at least this way it can all be put to rest and he can move on. Acting as if this poor Eugene guy was some repulsive ‘thing’, nothing more than a complication the mayor had to endure rather than his own freaking son and an innocent person who was brutally, senselessly murdered.

It was absolutely repulsive…

He hoped the poison oak spell he used was particularly potent, and _particularly_ meandering and aggressive; they deserved it. It was unbelievable how cold and callous so many of these people could be just because of some trivial little thing.

Say what you will about warlock society, they may have their issues, misplaced priorities and convoluted plots (He’d be one of the first to admit it…there’s a reason he’s living over two thousand miles from the coven he grew up in after all) but at least this wasn’t one of them.

Whatever, they can decide to just write Eugene off as nothing, turn their backs on the guy just because they didn’t like one little thing about him but Simon sure as hell wasn’t going to just let it go like that. Head detective Lightwood was smart and a good man (Hell of a lot better than Chief Lightwood, that’s for sure). He may not be willing to disobey a direct order but he doubted he’d out and out block Simon from pursuing the case. The guy didn’t seem the type to just let a murderer go free simply to avoid a bit of political embarrassment. He seemed far better than that.

 

Simon had hoped he’d maybe point him in the right direction, give him a few leads to pursue _(or at the very least not rat him out for looking into it.)._ Figured he’d just ask…I mean really, what’s the worst that could happen?

_Pfft…_

_He needs to learn never to say that phrase…or really even think it too loudly, cause apparently that simple innocuous little phrase is in actuality an outright challenge to the universe._

_And oh boy did the universe know how to rise to the challenge._

 They’re finishing up their evidence collection thing in the records room now. He figures he’s got maybe ten minutes tops before they finish up and are ready to head over to Chaos, and he is freaking the hell out okay?

He’s running out of time. He has to think of something, **_anything_** , any way to get out of it but he is just drawing a total blank. He can’t say he just all of a sudden doesn’t mind the case being dropped, one, that’s stupid and two _,_ he’s not that good of a liar.

_Maybe say he’ll man the search here, they could go along to the club and fill him in on what they find?_

 

No…that won’t work…They know he’s not straight, and he sees how oppressive and constrictive this society is for people who aren’t. To literally any of them this Chaos place would seem like paradise…criminals be damned he doubted any would pass up a chance at something like this.

Hell even **_Alec_** seemed kind of eager to go and he’s a freaking Boyscout and the straightest arrow Simon’s ever seen (Well…figuratively speaking…he got that the guy was gay like twenty minutes after meeting him…but the fact that HE actually realized it…much less admitted it totally threw Simon for a loop…SO did not see that one coming). If the head detective and son of the Chief wasn’t gonna freak out and make a fuss about the whole criminal aspect then he really couldn’t say anything.

I mean maybe he could say he didn’t want to risk his career as he was fairly new …that might work…

_Well…it would have if he didn’t already tell them he knew looking into this was career suicide and he didn’t care._

_Crap!_

Seriously there is no out here, and he is SO screwed it’s not even funny.

 

He was trying to help damnit!

 

He really was…

 

_Raphael Santiago._

_Raphael **freaking** Santiago._

 

_And Magnus is his BEST friend? Has been for eleven years?_

_What!?_

 

How the hell does an overly flamboyant, flashy reporter become best friends with one of the most feared, most powerful demons in existence?

_How does that happen?!_

And how the hell does Simon end up stumbling ass backwards into a meeting with him?

A meeting at his club…

In his freaking lair.

That Raphael’s best friend is bringing him to…

_I-is this some kind of plot?_

_Is it like a sacrifice or offering or whatever?_

_Is that it?_

_Does Magnus know?_

Simon glances over, trying to be subtle, mentally saying the spell to check for a demonic trace but coming up blank.

Well…no…not totally blank.

 

Huh…there’s a trace of demonic energy, but it’s odd. He’s not a minion, Simon can tell that for sure, but there is something. Magnus did say they were best friends, that Raphael was quite protective of him. Perhaps it’s some kind of shielding spell?

He didn’t know, he’d never heard of a demon being ‘friends’ with a human, that didn’t make any sense. Demons didn’t see humans as ‘people’, more like prey, or toys, maybe at most like a pet or the equivalent. Something to boost their power, keep them busy. None of this made sense. He didn’t know why the demon was so protective of Magnus but it didn’t really matter, did it?

He was going to be walking into the lair of one of the single most feared demons in existence with someone very much under said demon’s protection…

Without any warning whatsoever…

All Raphael is gonna see is a Warlock hovering around his ‘best friend’.

 

_Oh my stars this is SO, so, so, so bad._

What’s he supposed to do? Is there like, a time out/I come in peace sign to show this isn’t a threat or attack or whatever?

I mean no way one of the most terrifying demons alive is gonna actually see HIM as a threat but still on principle a warlock coming into a demons lair is generally viewed as a threat…Regardless of how totally non-threatening said warlock actually appears.

And short of pulling Magnus aside and trying to explain the whole warlock/demon insanity there’s no way out of it.

None…

And if it gets out to anyone he revealed Magic to a human his powers would be bound (One of the many, many ‘rules’ he takes issue with). So either he reveals Magic to two humans and ends up getting his powers bound OR he doesn’t say anything and just goes traipsing into the lair of one of the most feared demons in existence.

_Oh my stars, he is so screwed._

_Any way you look at it, he’s screwed._

_What i-_

 

He startles at a hand at his shoulder, flailing slightly whirling, round eyes wide. Magnus jumps blinking in surprise at the rather over the top reaction, holding his hands up placatingly.

“Sorry for surprising you darling, I tried to get your attention a few times but you seemed quite lost in thought. Did you find something?”

Simon blinked, shaking his head.

“Oh uh no…sorry…my mind was just kinda wandering. It kind of does that sometimes. What were you saying?”

Magnus smiled, shaking his head.

“Nothing, I didn’t mean to interrupt, but I do believe we have everything we need. We’re getting ready to head out now.”

Simon gulped, nodding like a bobble head.

“Oh, uh…o-okay that’s umm…that’s good.”

Magnus tilted his head in confusion before something seemingly dawned on him, he gave a gentle smile, squeezing Simon’s arm gently.

“Darling relax. I know he has a rather fearsome reputation but I promise Raph is nothing like you’ve heard, and the club truly is wonderful.”

Alec came over, nodding faintly.

“Simon I know how crazy this seems and I get it but I really do think this is the best way to find out about our victim. Also I just learned there’s an actual gay club in town…I’ve lived here my entire life, I had no idea- I’ve never even heard rumors of one. Truth be told I’m kinda looking forward to getting to check it out. I mean that does seem pretty interesting, right?”

Simon swallowed, nodding, pushing his hair back,

“Y-yeah it does…It’s just…”

Alec shook his head,

“I know, Like Magnus said I reacted the same way when I found out who ran the place. But…I mean…If he’s running a club- a place for people like us, to give us somewhere that we don’t always have to hide and be on guard and all of that crap? That…that kinda gives him a couple points in my book.”

_Yeah…but WHY is he running a gay club…what’s the angle?_

 

Again Simon nodded,

“Yeah…you’re right…j-just everything I’ve heard seems pretty intimidating…”

“I know, me too. But honestly, if the guy’s Magnus’s best friend he can’t be that bad…right?”

“Unless Magnus just has _really_ crappy taste in friends…” He muttered before startling, realizing he said that out loud,

 “Oh! Sorry I didn’t m-”

Magnus laughed, shaking his head, waving him off,

“Quite alright dear. But for the record I am an excellent judge of character. Raphael may be a bit rough but he is a good man, probably one of the best people I know.”

Simon snorted.

“Do you not know many people?”

Alec burst out laughing at that, shaking his head, clasping Simon’s shoulder. Magnus quirked his eyebrow, grinning.

“Oh, you’re quite feisty…”

Alec nodded, flashing a bright smile Simon’s way,

 “Wow I’m really glad you’re helping us on this…Should be interesting. We’ll probably need a couple laughs on this one.”

Simon just barely managed to keep the eyeroll internal.

_Oh great, apparently he’s now the comic relief…_

_Well…maybe that’s a good thing._

_At least the comic relief generally survived the story._

One thing’s for damn sure, he needs to get that blurting thing under control ASAP cause that could get really bad really quick.

Alec chuckled again, squeezing his shoulder once more glancing over with a reassuring smile.

“And come on; wild rumors and reputations aside he’s just a guy _,_ same as anyone else. Not like he’s some vicious, evil Monster, right?”

Simon flailed, giving an overly loud, kinda high pitched giggle like laugh and a way too wide, entirely too fake smile, nodding quickly,

“R-right…So…we ready?”

The other two nodded, beginning towards the door, Simon trailed behind, trying to keep from panicking, hyperventilating or passing out…

_Though compared to the alternative…_

_And again…_

**_Crap…_ **

##  {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay…so…anyone see THAT coming?
> 
> Hey I DID repeatedly point out the ‘Twist’ part of the verse name…
> 
> I know it seems insane but I swear I know where I’m going with this (Literally I have 10 stories planned in this verse and serious plans for a 2nd season as well)
> 
>  
> 
> So what do you guys think?


	5. More Than Meets The Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ##  🔥🔥Chapter Complete!!🔥🔥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **_Notes:_ **
> 
> _Kay so this is just the 1 st half- I swear next chapter we_ _’_ _ll have something happening **outside** Simon_ _’_ _s own mind_ _…_

## 

##  {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

##  *-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*

##  {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

 

“Umm…Magnus, are you sure this is the right place? We’re way into the industrial district- it’s nothing but warehouses and storage facilities out here. I don’t see anything that could even kind of be a club.”

 

Magnus chuckled, rolling his eyes at Alec’s faint confusion, sending a playful smirk his way.

 

“Yes dear I am certain. I’ve been coming here for well over a decade, I could find it blindfolded. I know it doesn’t look like you’d find a club out here- that’s kind of the point. Kinda hard to have a secret club if it’s easy to identify- oh! Turn here, there’s a loading dock on the other side of that warehouse.

 

Raph actually bought out all thirteen of the warehouses here- though only as a silent partner/ hands off financial backer kind of thing. Ten have functioning, quite lucrative now legitimate businesses. Most were struggling when he first came here. He made deals with them- providing extra funding and such in return for keeping up appearances around here so nothing seems amiss. The large warehouse on the left, four buildings down is the actual club.”

 

Alec blinked, quirking his eyebrow, chancing a glance over at Magnus,

 

“The one with the ‘Caution: extremely high voltage’ sign?”

 

Magnus grinned, nodding,

 

“Yup, that’s the one…pretty ingenious, yes? This warehouse and one three down on the opposite side are parking structures for the club. The parking’s actually underground. This one essentially just looks like a dingy open floor but if you go over to the far left side there’s a duplicate wall that unless you’re actively looking for it just appears to be the back of the warehouse, there’s just enough space between it and the actual wall for a car to get in.

 

There’s a tunnel that goes for about a hundred feet then you turn and end up in the actual parking structure. The other one’s pretty close to the same thing, though that warehouse was a bottling plant and some of the equipment is still there, most of which perfectly hides the entrance to the parking structure below. Both have one entrance, two exits and three passageways directly into Chaos. Apparently during prohibition there was a couple of speakeasies here- Raph just added a few little twists and repurposed them for his club.

 

It’s really quite useful, the parking structures are pretty extensive, the exits let out at four different locations along the waterfront, places it’s quite easy to just slip unnoticed into traffic and be on your way.

 

It is exceptionally well thought out.”

 

Alec blinked, shaking his head slightly disbelievingly,

 

“Geez, no wonder I’ve never even heard rumors of the place.”

 

Magnus chuckled, nodding, directing Alec through the warehouse to the entrance to the parking structure.

 

Simon swallowed nervously, fidgeting in the back seat, attempting to keep his breathing under control, trying to keep from panicking or just saying to hell with it, throwing the door open and running for it.

 

It was far easier said than done.

 

He didn’t need Magnus to tell him where it was, all he had to do is listen to every innate instinct he had telling him to get the hell out of there. He could feel the demonic power the moment they turned onto the access road on the waterfront. This area was definitely demon territory, and it was unquestionably protected.

 

Yeah the whole cloak and dagger, speakeasy thing seemed like a really good cover- probably fooled the humans well enough- but Simon knew there was no way in hell  _(Ha…even when he’s panicking and scared out of his mind he’s making bad puns)_ anyone was finding this place the demon did not actually want finding it. It was heavily shielded; Simon felt it the moment they passed through the barrier.

 

He wondered what it felt like to humans. Did they get the chill down their spine, the foreboding alarm practically screaming in their heads?

 

How could they not?

 

Even if they’re totally oblivious to Magic they have to feel something from this. It’s just too much. Far more power than he’s ever felt concentrated in one place.

 

It stood to reason. Raphael was largely thought to be the most powerful demon in existence, his influence and strength reaching near mythic levels, and it was no wonder why.

 

 Magnus was right about one thing- Raphael Santiago was a hell of a lot more than a colorful reputation. All demons have a base level of power but it can be augmented, strengthened in any number of ways, the most effective of those being taking on minions. Minions are humans who have swore an allegiance to the demon, willingly binding themselves to the demon for all of eternity.

 

These poor unfortunate people are preyed on by the demon, duped into service. The scariest thing is most genuinely think they  _ **want**_  to serve the demon. The demon offers them something, usually a deal or powers or the like. In return for their ill gotten gains the human is bound to the demon, the binds are permanent for as long as the demon is alive. It’s a vicious scheme to be sure. While there are a few spells to break the bond they’re all very complicated and very easy to botch. In most cases the death of a demon also equals the death of their minions, though most warlocks see this as a kind of mercy, releasing them from their debt, allowing them peace and the freedom they were tricked out of in life.

 

What the human gets in return for their loyalty varies person to person, but it all comes with strings, side effects. All minions are in essence immortal, their lifelines tied to that of the demon. While some minions remain otherwise human just with immortality and maybe a bit of an augmented trait here or there others are completely changed, the demon transforming them into some form of magic, making them far more useful.

 

 Some get magic abilities kind of like a witch- a few even seem frighteningly close to warlock abilities- even said to be capable of using actual warlock spells and incantations. Others become a kind of shifter, able to take on a new animalistic form. These minions are extremely powerful and quite fearsome in a fight. A very select few- the strongest, the ones that could be of the most use to the demon- are actually transformed into a kind of demon themselves, a Diavolulnou. Very little is known of this type of minion but it’s thought given enough time they could even take on minions of their own, beginning the process all over again.

 

It’s utterly terrifying to think of an innocent, if perhaps misguided, person being lead so astray; manipulated, cursed, turned into little more than playthings and weapons for a vicious demon to do with what it wishes. It’s sad how easily a demon can find a humans weakness, prey on it, use it to their advantage, warp the poor human into truly thinking they’re better off as a helpless, mindless puppet for the demon rather than as a free person under their own control.

 

The idea of someone willingly giving up their lives in service of a demon always seems so particularly cruel, he can’t imagine living a life like that, as little more than a prop for some terrifying, evil monster.

 

It’s a fate worse than death.

 

The scariest thing about it is most every minion freely consents to the deal. The idea that even one person would willingly do that is utterly bewildering to warlock society.

 

How a demon could trick even one person into this is a mystery, yet near every demon ends up with at least a handful of minions. The usual amount is between five to twenty…

 

Raphael’s number is unknown but it’s thought to be pushing dangerously close to triple digits.

….

…

..

.

And  _ **this**_  is the demon he is going to meet…

 

_IN his freaking lair…_

 

His lair that is unimaginably protected, hidden from all but the humans who the demon for whatever reason wants to know about it in a freaking underground speakeasy with multiple hidden exits and entrances, shielded by terrifyingly powerful demonic magic.

 

A hidden, protected oasis for those marginalized. Those isolated, shunned, and already largely dehumanized by human society as a whole. Saw as little more than a blight on society, a mistake, something to be hidden away and forgotten, or flat out destroyed altogether.

 

_Oooh crap…_

Think he just realized why a demon would be running a gay club. It’d be genius if it wasn’t so abhorrent. This ‘Chaos’ is a perfect hunting ground- a freaking buffet of vulnerable, destabilized, malleable innocents. It’s like a spider web or a honey trap, luring unsuspecting victims in.

 

This guy gives them a safe place, a place they feel they belong, that they are okay, that they can just be themselves. He gives them something all of them want, all so very desperately need. Something this stupid, ignorant, backwards society tells them they will never have- not as long as they remain how they are…

 

_God…_

 

No wonder the bastard has managed to get so many minions. The poor helpless trusting souls. All they want is a bit of compassion, a bit of acceptance, something that should be a given, but because of this stupid, backwards, bigoted society they’re setting ducks for the demon- painfully easy prey. They probably don’t even realize the danger until it’s far too late.

 

As if these poor people didn’t have enough crap to deal with already. People hated them, feared them, were repulsed and even at times downright violent towards them. They were maligned, ostracized by everyone, even at times their own family. Made to feel like they were freaks; wrong horrible and shameful, just because of one stupid, insignificant little difference.

 

They faced SO much…

 

And now they have a freaking demon preying on them too? Using the cruelty, stupidity and apathy of this society to trick them into signing over their lives? Just so he can get a little bit more power, a bit more influence?

 

**No.**

No…that cannot keep happening.

 

It has to stop.

 

He sits up a bit straighter, looking out the window at the parking area, clutching the handle of the door, no longer in fear rather in anger. Simon took a deep breath, trying to fight off the wave of righteous fury that seemed to overtake his fear.

 

Okay, he’s young, inexperienced; he doesn’t really know where to begin with this but there’s no two ways about it; this has to stop. He can’t just sit back and allow a demon to prey on innocent people. Especially innocent people who are already victimized enough by their own society.

 

He doesn’t know how but he has to find a way to stop this, to stop him. He’s a warlock- it’s his job to protect humans from the demonic threat… And no doubt about it, Raphael Santiago is the single greatest demonic threat there is.

 

It’s insane and crazy and probably bordering on delusional. He knows that’s what his coven would think- his parents and Dax would probably near die laughing at the ridiculousness of him being stupid enough to try to go up against THE Raphael Santiago. He can’t imagine what Blake would say if she knew.

 

But it doesn’t matter, none of that does.

 

Raphael is preying on poor, already victimized innocents pushed to the breaking point by their own backwards, bigoted society.

 

That needs to stop…

 

He’s young and inexperienced but hell, maybe he can use that. No way is a twenty five year old warlock, totally on his own over two thousand miles away from his coven ever gonna register as any kind of a threat to what is likely the most powerful demon in existence. That could work in his favor.

 

It’s about the only advantage he has, so he’ll take it.

 

That’s about all he can do.

 

Through a mind numbingly stupid twist of fate he has a chance to get close to the single most dangerous demonic threat to the human race and to warlock kind. He can get close, find a weakness, an in, a way to stop him. To bring him down.

 

It has to be done.

 

And he’s the only one with even half a chance.

 

So he will.

 

He doesn’t know how but he will.

 

## 

##  {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

##  *-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*

##  {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

 

“This is so weird…” Alec gave a slightly disbelieving huff of a laugh, shaking his head, looking around at the odd brick walls of the winding tunnel like entrance into Chaos.

 

They were a rich, deep red, lit by small gas lights that flickered and flashed like flames and where spaced out just enough to where you’d have small areas completely engulfed in inky blackness. Their footsteps echoed on the cobblestone flooring and you could hear the faint whispering echoes of sound from both the parking area and the club itself. He could only imagine what it sounded like when the club was hopping; the sounds of music, laughter, and chattering filling the air…

 

It would be haunting, otherworldly, near disorienting, surrounded by unseen voices in the flickering flames and inky darkness…

 

It was like wandering into hell…

 

A quirky little thing in his head wondered if that was intentional, if it was some odd demon ‘in’ joke…

 

If he wasn’t bouncing erratically between terrified and totally furious he’s probably find it kinda amusing.

 

“Understatement of the century…” Simon muttered, so quietly the others may not have even heard him…he didn’t really care if they did or not. His mind wasn’t really on that.

 

Within minutes he’s gonna actually be in the freaking lair of what is largely thought to be the most powerful demon in existence. A vicious, evil being who is using the backwards, hateful prejudices of the day to his advantage, using the promise of a safe space, of acceptance and compassion to lure poor innocent already victimized souls into signing away their lives.

 

He’s gonna be facing this monster…and the monster’s gonna know exactly what he is the second he walks through the door. Hell, maybe even before that. Demon’s senses are very well tuned to Magic. He may not register super high on the Magic threat scale- especially to someone like Raphael Santiago-but regardless of his actual abilities he was still a Warlock. That’s a red flag to most Demons regardless.

 

And if the Magic didn’t get his attention it’s just as likely the emotions he’s putting off would…not that there’s a hell of a lot Simon can do about that. You cannot hide emotions from Demons. You just can’t. They sense them, it’s said they can even actually **_see_** them, like a type of aura. It’s how they so easily find their prey. Their senses are supposed to be specifically tuned to the darkest, most negative emotions; pain, fear, hate, anger, desperation and hopelessness. These are what they use to gain power… what they practically feed on.

 

And right now Simon knows he’s ricocheting through the entire gamut of negative emotions.

 

He can’t hide it, there’s just no way. His only hope is to go just with it and hope he can spin it enough to work for him. It will kinda help having two humans along, he’s reasonably sure the demon won’t actively attack him while they’re there…

 

At least he really hopes he won’t.

 

_Well…too late for second thoughts now._

 

They take one last turn coming upon a large, intricately designed black door. It’s odd and ominous looking. There’s intricate carvings adorning it and a striking window inset in the top half. It reminds Simon of a window for a castle, kinda narrow, going up into a curved arched point. It’s layered over with highly detailed iron work that swirls and weaves together looking almost like vines, just giving the barest glimpses in while allowing the sound and ruckus from inside to drift out.

 

The design surrounding the window catches Simon’s eye, giving him pause. What to most humans would appear to be simply a nice border design is in actuality demonic script. Around the top part of the window it reads ‘ _In All Chaos There Is A Cosmos, In All Disorder A Secret Order._ ’

 

 _'The Path To He'll Is Paved With Good Intentions'_ is along the bottom of the window in the same swirling demonic script.

 

_Huh...gotta admit not really expecting that..._

 

He blinks, in spite of everything trying to bite off a slight, surprised chuckle.

 

_Okay so the demon actually DID have a sense of humor._

_Well…that’s definitely unexpected._

_Didn’t change anything…_

_Might be something he could work with though._

 

Alec blinks, glancing over at him nervously, seemingly having a moment of doubt.

 

“Uhh…Magnus?”

 

Magnus chuckled, flashing a bright smile,

 

“I know, the darling can be rather dramatic at times, but it’s all in good fun. I promise you’ll adore this place, both of you.” He finished glancing over at Simon, flashing a reassuring smile, turning, pushing the door open, beginning in, Alec falling in by his side.

 

Simon takes one more deep breath to try to steady his nerves.

 

_Kay…here goes nothing._

He moves along behind the other two, eyes flickering over the place taking in the surroundings. Huh…doesn’t look quite as imposing as he’d thought  _(Or as the freaking ‘tunnel to hell’ entrance would suggest for that matter)._

It actually just looks like a nice, comfortable place. There’s a large cherry wood bar polished to a gleaming shine taking up the left hand wall. In front of it were several rather cushy looking black leather barstools. Behind the bar the entire wall is stacked near to the ceiling with shelves upon shelves showcasing a wide assortment of bottles- pretty much every type of liquor you could think of…hell some Simon had never even heard of _(though that may not be saying much…he really wasn’t much of a drinker)._

The rest of the place seemed pretty inviting as well. There was a decent sized dance floor in the center circled with various tables. Moving away from the dance floor, along the walls there were several comfy looking booths and long lounge like areas to sit and chat. In the far corner he noticed a rather intricate wrought iron spiral staircase leading to the top floor, which had an opening in the center directly above the dance floor allowing the people upstairs a nice view of the festivities down below. It was protected by a four foot wrought iron safety rail that echoed the vine like pattern on the door and the staircase…

 

Apparently there was a theme here.

 

There seemed to be a buzz of excitement in the air- he didn’t really know if it was the club type atmosphere or some kind of odd demon induced ‘thing’ but it really was quite inviting. He could quite easily see how people could get sucked into it. He can’t imagine the place hopping with people, music and laughter…

Tunnel to hell entrance or not it’d seem like paradise to so many.

 

It was a perfect trap.

 

Simon felt the anger slipping back, he tried to bite it down…the demon would be able to sense it. Trying to distract himself he looked again at the surroundings, the place was all but deserted right now. Stood to reason, after all it _was_ just barely two in the afternoon…not really peak club time. Even so there were a couple patrons.. Magnus said the place never closed, people were always welcome. Simon’d had to bite back a scoff at that-

 

_Of course they were, can’t miss an opportunity for another victim after all._

 

He shook his head, trying to refocus and cool the anger yet again. There were a couple patrons, Simon glanced over them curiously.

 

A kind of tired looking guy with light brown hair and dark brown eyes setting kinda slumped at a table, nursing a beer. He didn’t look especially depressed, more tired. He’s dressed in jeans and a somewhat dingy looking work shirt, clearly some kind of laborer, probably just got off work, wanting a quick drink before heading home. A cute blonde’s at the bar, smiling and laughing flirtatiously, leaning close to a dark haired woman with dusky green eyes. A couple of guys cuddled up in one of the booths towards the back of the room talking quietly, holding hands, idly playing with each other’s fingers.

 

There’s a strikingly pretty red-headed woman setting at one of the tables, idly tapping a pen to her lip, looking over a scattering of what looked like sheet music, making little notes and corrections, clearly lost in her own little world.

 

_Huh…not the overly worn clientele Simon would have thought for this hour….but that was kinda the point of this place, wasn’t it?_

 

Give them a place they fit, where they feel they are safe, where they belong, they’ll never want to leave.

 

He shook his head, fighting off an aggravated huff,

 

_This really just turned his stomach, the idea o-_

 

“Mags?”

 

Simon startles at the voice from above, head whipping up, catching sight of the speaker…

 

He freezes…

 

_Oh…wow._

 

O-Oookay…uh…so…h-he’s heard a lot about Raphael. He was the most powerful demon known to exist; he was terrifyingly strong and unbelievably skilled. He was the biggest demonic threat in existence…

 

_T-they apparently left out a few key details._

 

_**Wow…** _

__

The man standing at the railing was without a doubt the single most beautiful person Simon has ever seen. He’s Latino; with deep brown, flawlessly styled hair and worryingly gorgeous features. He’s wearing perfectly tailored black suit pants and a deep, rich, blood red shirt with the sleeves rolled up beneath a slim fitting black waistcoat/vest kinda thing, complete with matching pocket square.

 

There was no mistaking who it was…even from a floor down you could literally FEEL the power radiating from the man. He feels powerful but at the same time there’s a near overwhelming pull, a draw that catches Simon totally by surprise. Everything about him looks perfectly put together, everything’s enticing, oddly disarming.

 

But what catches Simon’s attention above all else is his eyes. They’re a deep, _impossibly_ deep, dark brown and seem sharp, intelligent and calculating. There’s SO much hiding behind those impossibly dark eyes. Simon feels a bit of a prickle looking into them, a little lightheaded and breathless.

 

_Oooh…crap…_

 

_He SO did not see that coming._

_**Geez** _ _…_

_No wonder the guy got so many minions…who wouldn’t be willing to sign their life away to THAT?_

_The guy looks like a freaking fantasy come true._

_A charming smile and a few soft, flirty little whispers and they’re gone…_

_They never stood a chance._

 

Then everything just seems to stop…

 

Those impossibly deep, bewitching eyes fall on Simon, meeting his gaze. Raphael freezes, eyes flashing black, glimmering crimson. He tilts his head, it’s odd, not quite human, near predatory…Simon feels his heart rate pick up a few tics…but it’s not from fear…

 

Raphael blinks in surprise, a flicker of a smirk dancing across his annoyingly gorgeous features, eyes lighting with humor and maybe a bit of mischief. He chuckled, relaxing, running his hands along the guardrail, squeezing, leaning a little against the railing, the move causes his arms to flex a bit, really emphasizing his arms…and shoulders.

 

Simon gulps, blinking rapidly,

 

Raphael chuckles again, sharp gaze flicking from Simon to Magnus, flashing a friendly smile,

 

“Hey Mags…I see you’ve brought some friends.” He paused, eyes flickering back to Simon, shifting again to black,

 

“I would very much like to meet them…Why don’t you guys come on up?”

 

Simon gulped again…

 

_Oooh crap…_

## {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I LOVE this verse SO much!!
> 
> These guys are gonna be SO fun to play with!
> 
>  
> 
> What do you think so far?


	6. Meeting Your Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #  _🔥🔥Chapter Complete!!🔥🔥_
> 
> Kay so…I had every intention of keeping the verses kinda running even and just going through the rotation…
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah…that’s kinda going out the window. This verse has officially ran away with my mind.- I have the entire 2nd half of this story planned out- scene for scene.
> 
>  
> 
> I have Scene snippets, dialogue, layouts and even some entire ½ chapters all done-
> 
>  
> 
> I have every story pretty well planned out all the way up to our season 1 (Yeah there’ll be more) finale
> 
>  
> 
> I’m pretty sure at this rate I will have story 10 all but finished before I even get to posting…
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways because of that I’m gonna in all likelihood be posting a ½ chapter for this one- do an update for one of the others then come back to this one…
> 
>  
> 
> It might slow the progress of the other verses but as it is it’s already doing that because I keep getting distracted by this one.

##  {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

##  *-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*

##  {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

_Oooh…crap…_

_Oh… he was so screwed it wasn’t even funny._

 

Simon took a deep breath, trying his best to steady his nerves, keep his heart rate normal as they made their way up the stairs. It wasn’t really working, every step he felt his nerves growing, heart rate speeding up, breathing becoming more and more difficult.

 

He thought he was ready- well, you know, at least as ready as a twenty five year old warlock barely six months away from his coven COULD be to just wander totally unannounced into the lair of the single most powerful demon in existence.

 

He expected fear, anger, indignation, expected repulsion and disgust at the total disregard for humanity…

 

_He expected that…_

 

_He planned for that…_

_Made peace with the fact that the demon would know this, see this, see every last flit and flicker of emotion…_

_He prepared for all of that…_

_But this?_

Oh my stars, Raphael was the single most gorgeous person he had ever seen. He was mind numbingly beautiful, like some insane fantasy come to life…

 

_And THAT was the freaking demon he’s trying to face?!_

_What the hell?_

How could he possibly prepare for that?

 

Oh my stars, He can’t face a freaking DEMON who looks like that! He’s gonna be a blushing, stammering mess…

 

 _And the demon is gonna know!_ He’s gonna know everything, SEE everything, will be able to sense it, sense every last embarrassing, awkward, pathetically desperate little reaction.

 

Every. Last. One.

 

Will practically be able to read his mind…

 

See his thoughts…

 

Oh my stars, he is SO unbelievably screwed it’s not even funny…

 

Why the HELL did he have to go nosing around? Why couldn’t he just leave it alone? Why did he go and push himself onto a case?

 

Why couldn’t he just learn to keep his damn mouth shut?

 

He should have backed out…

 

He could have…

 

He had the opportunities…

 

At the door, in the creepy ass ‘gateway to hell’ entrance _(Which he SO should have taken as a clue)_ , at the precinct…Hell even on the ride over…

 

They weren’t moving that fast…

 

He could’ve probably tucked and rolled and managed to keep from getting too banged up…

 

Sure as hell would’ve been less painful than this.

 

Oh my stars…

 

This was SUCH a bad idea… so much worse of an idea than he ever even imagined…

 

He _is_ at the back of the group,

 

Maybe he can just turn and run? He may be uncoordinated and kinda flaily but he IS pretty quick…

 

Magnus reaches the top floor first, smiling, striding towards the railing, Alec following behind at a more cautious pace.

 

Simon casts a quick longing glance back, hesitating a moment before giving a slightly defeated sigh, taking the last couple steps up to the landing. He steps off the last step glancing around and kind of freezes like a deer in the headlights.

 

_Oh crap…_

_He’s even better looking close up…_

**_Damnit…_ **

And oh my stars, the sheer power coming off him was absolutely unmistakable. It was so much stronger this close. Stronger than Simon ever could have imagined…It was literally a tangible thing; he could feel it in the air, on his skin. A buzzing, dizzying, electric tingle, like a living heat that kind of makes Simon’s breath catch and his head a bit fuzzy. It’s mysterious and terrifying and oddly thrilling, making him feel reckless and slightly giddy. It’s at the same time utterly terrifying and worryingly captivating.

 

_Oh my stars this is SO bad…_

 

He glances over at Magnus and Alec, trying to gauge their reactions but they seem totally fine. Magnus seems happy and relaxed and Alec, while somewhat cautious doesn’t seem to actually feel anything out of place.

 

Simon just barely manages to keep from flailing,

_How the hell do the humans NOT feel that?!_

_He SO should’ve tucked and rolled and ran like hell…_

_Bit too late to do that now…_

Simon swallows, trying to get all of…well…THAT…under control, stealing himself as best he can for the insanity, fear and embarrassment that was sure to come.

 

He took a deep, centering breath, shifting his gaze from the two humans back to the demon, trying to prepare himself for the fallout.

 

Raphael is still standing near the rail, lounging back against it, completely at ease, the kind of total ease and confidence that comes from knowing unequivocally that you are in total control- Simon himself has never actually HAD that feeling but he knows enough pompous, overconfident jackasses to be able to spot the look a mile away…

 

_Though when it comes to Raphael Santiago he kinda doubts there is such a thing as ‘overconfident’._

 

He pushes off the rail, slinking over to Magnus, giving a warm smile. Magnus returns the smile, reaching forward, slipping his arm around Raphael greeting him with a quick hug, pressing a light kiss to his cheek.

 

Raphael smiled affectionately, slipping closer, lightly squeezing his arm. Simon sees his eyes flicker black, shifting over Magnus, subtlety checking for any ill-effects, a flicker of genuine concern shimmering in those dizzyingly deep eyes kinda bringing Simon up short…

 

_Huh…_

_Okay…not really expecting that…_

 

He knew Magnus considered the Demon his best friend and he assumed Raphael would have some vague attachment to the man, probably be protective- but he thought it’d be more a possessive ‘don’t mess with what’s mine’ type of protective. He was not expecting genuine, empathetic concern…

 

He’d never imagine seeing that in ANY demon- much less _The_ Raphael Santiago...That was almost more disorientating than the uncomfortably magnetic feel of his power.

 

_Weird…_

 

Simon shook his head, trying to move pass the bizarreness of that and tune into the conversation. Raphael seemed to relax again, the concern leaving his eyes, replaced with a bright, curious glimmer, lips quirking into an annoyingly enticing, playful smirk,

 

“This is a rather unexpected surprise, what brings you out so early?” He paused, dark, bewitching gaze shifting from Magnus to Alec and finally over to Simon lingering, head tilting curiously, eyes glimmering black,

 

“And who are your new friends?”

 

Simon squeaked faintly, Raphael’s eyes brightened, a flash of amusement and excitement, eyebrow quirking near teasingly.

 

Magnus blinked in surprise, glancing between them, getting a knowing, slightly scheming little smirk, eyes sparkling bright and mischievous. He reached over resting his hand on Alec’s arm, squeezing faintly,

 

“Well this is Alec Lightwood,” He paused, striding from Alec over to where Simon was still hovering by the stairs at his nice, safe distance, slipping his arm around Simon’s shoulders, tugging him towards the other two,

 

_Crap…_

_SO should’ve tucked and rolled when he had the chance…_

 

“And _THIS_ is Detective Simon Lewis.”  He finished, squeezing Simon’s shoulder, glancing over at him, flashing a beaming grin, giving a bit of a flourishing wave towards Raphael,

 

“Simon darling? _This_ is my best friend; the cranky, obnoxious, annoyingly charming, far too sarcastic, funny in his own way, and _very_ single, Raphael Santiago.”

 

_WHAT?!_

_How the hell’d they get here?!_

Simon just barely fought off another squeak,

 

_Oh you have GOT to be kidding me._

This situation wasn’t insane and terrifying and awkward enough, he had to throw in the demon’s busybody best friend playing freaking **_matchmaker?_**

 

_How is this his life?_

_Was he under some kind of curse he’s unaware of?_

_This level of insanity is NOT normal!_

_He was trying to help damnit!_

 

Raphael chuckled, rolling his eyes affectionately, slipping forward,

 

“Now Mags, enough of that, can’t you see you’re scaring the poor guy? Looks like he’s about ready to run.” he smirks, leaning in a bit,

 

“Relax detective...breathe. I don’t bite...not like I’m some inhuman monster after all.” he gives a soft, low chuckle, smirking, eyes flickering black, glimmering crimson,

 

Simon prickles a bit at that,

 

_What an ass!_

_Wait…t-that actually helps…anger and annoyance are a hell of a lot better than blushing and squeaking…_

_He can work with this…just focus on the jackassery…_

 

This is the single most powerful demon in existence. He strikes terror into the hearts of even the most fearless of Warlocks…

 

And here he is practically taunting a warlock just barely striking out on his own, someone he knows damn good and well is no threat, couldn’t even begin to be a real, serious, legitimate threat…

 

_Ugh…_

_What a **total** jackass!_

 

He feels a little flicker of something sparking to life inside him. That same uncontrollable stubborn, confrontational streak that made him tell off their seventh grade science teacher for making Jordan cry or Brock for pushing Lilly in the mud, or Coach Evans for making him climb the rope in front of the entire class when he was having trouble with it.

 

It’s bright and electric and kind of reckless…

 

Not exactly unpleasant,

 

He may not stand a chance going up against the man…but that doesn’t mean he’s just gonna stand there and take it…

 

Simon takes a deep breath, relaxing, shifting faintly, flashing a blatantly fake smile with a kind of careless shrug,

 

“Huh…that’s surprising. Going by your reputation I kinda figured that was what you were going for.”

 

Raphael blinked, caught off guard, giving a surprised laugh, tilting his head,

 

“Well it does tend to work in my favor.”

 

Simon nodded,

 

“And of course it always makes sense to play to your strengths…right?”

 

Raphael’s eyes sparked bright, slipping a bit closer, shrugging,

 

“Well…one of them in any case…” He paused, extending his hand, quirking his eyebrow challengingly, eyes flickering black, an odd crimson aura surrounding them, a glimmer of inky black flames flickering to life trailing from his outstretched hand up his arm.

 

Simon faltered just a moment, catching the little amused spark in those bizarrely bewitching eyes, that damn stubborn streak kicking right back up. He smiled, eyes flashing a bright glimmering gold, blazing neon green flickering around the iris edge, an electric green spark flickering from his palm up his arm. He reached forward, catching Raphael’s hand in a firm, strong, confident grip, meeting his eyes unflinchingly, eyes glimmering brighter, tilting his head,

 

“Hi Raphael, SO good to meet you.”

 

Raphael’s eyes glimmered bright, a dizzying spark of something unidentifiable flickering in the inky depths that sent an electric thrill clear down to Simon’s toes, causing his breath to catch, pulse jumping. Raphael smirked, eyebrow raising, clearly catching the reaction, squeezing Simon’s hand, drifting a bit closer,

 

“You too, Detective Simon Lewis…” he murmured, voice smooth and rich like velvet.

 

Simon swallowed, trying to tramp down that little whimper threatening to slip out…

 

_Damnit…he REALLY doesn’t play fair…_

_Not that he’d expect anything less from a demon…_

_Still…_

 

_Damn…_

“Ahem…”

 

They both seem to startle, glancing over at the two humans, Simon quickly pulling his hand away, fidgeting slightly. Alec and Magnus are both staring at them. Magnus looks near giddy like he’s barely managing to keep from giggling, Alec just looks confused.

 

He doesn’t want to know with Magnus, turning instead to address Alec, trying for a casual wave but missing by a good mile,

 

“So uh, w-we got the introductions out of the way, and we are kinda on a clock here…maybe we should move this along?”

 

Alec seems to snap out of the confusion _(or catch onto his desperate need for a quick topic change)_ giving a quick nod, glancing over at Raphael,

 

“Simon’s right…this isn’t really a social call. We actually wanted to ask you a couple questions.”

 

Raphael blinked, locking his sharp, paralyzing gaze on the detective, quirking his eyebrow ominously.

 

“Is that so, Head Detective Lightwood?”

 

_Huh…okay so apparently humans COULD actually sense the power, but just when it’s directed specifically at them, they just don’t know what the hell it is…_

 

Alec gulped faintly seeming to falter, taking a hesitant step back, but giving a slight nod,

 

“Umm, yeah…well…”

 

Magnus huffed, swatting Raphael’s shoulder, flashing an annoyed glare,

 

“Stop that, you’re being a jackass…”

 

Simon took back any bad thought or faint annoyance he ever had towards Magnus, deciding in that very moment that he was just a bit platonically in love with the guy…

 

_That was freaking **awesome!**_

Raphael rolled his eyes, shifting his gaze over to Magnus, glaring. Magnus folded his arms, quirking his eyebrow staring him down for a moment, an entire battle of wills going on between the two.

 

To Simon’s surprise Raphael was the one who caved, giving a slight huff, rolling his eyes yet again, slumping a bit with a slight shrug, stepping away from the nervously fidgeting detective,

 

_Okay screw ‘a bit’- he was **totally** platonically in love with Magnus…_

 

Raphael sighed, gesturing agitatedly towards Simon and Alec,

 

“Mags what are you doing bringing a couple of cops around here? I cannot have that, you know that.”

 

Magnus nodded, giving a slightly apologetic look, reaching over, squeezing his arm,

 

“I know darling, and I truly am sorry for catching you so off guard but it really is necessary. They’re not officially here as cops, we just need some information to help on a case and time really is of the essence. It truly is safe, both of them gave me their word they wouldn’t be bringing any issues to the club and I do trust them…” Raphael still seemed pretty firmly on guard, Magnus smiled, slipping his arm around his shoulders, hugging him faintly,

 

“Now don’t give me that look. I know you trust cops about as far as you can throw them…which…well…it’s **_you_** _;_ that’s still pretty far-” Raphael chuckled, smirking, tilting his head in acknowledgment, softening a bit,

 

Magnus grinned, squeezing his shoulder again,

 

“I know you don’t trust them but you do trust me and I’m vouching for them- I’ll take full responsibility for them. Raph, it’s me okay? You and this place mean the world to me- I would never put that in jeopardy…

 

I would not…

 

I know we can trust them, okay?”

 

Raphael met his eyes for a moment, before giving a slight nod,

 

“Okay Mags I trust you…and I trust your judgment…” he paused, gaze flickering from Magnus back to Simon and Alec, locking eyes with both of them in turn,

 

“And while I appreciate the sentiment and admire the conviction- if for some reason your trust has been misplaced it will not be **_you_** that faces the consequences.”

 

_Oookay…there it is, the demon terror…_

_He kinda doubted it’d show up…_

_It’s oddly comforting after all the bizarreness of the rest of the meeting…_

 

Alec gulped, giving a quick, nervous nod, stepping forward. Simon couldn’t help being impressed by that…

 

He himself took a casual step back…

 

He was impressed, not suicidal.

 

“That’s totally understandable, and I never intended to put Magnus in the middle of this, but we really didn’t have a whole lot of other options. Magnus did offer to come here himself, talk to people and just fill me in on the rest, but that is complicated and wastes time, which we really don’t have. Also in all honesty I didn’t want him handling any part of this case on his own; I really don’t want to take any chances.”

 

Raphael froze, eyes flashing black, tilted his head, gaze shifting from Alec to Magnus, eyebrow rising,

 

“Case?”

 

Magnus nodded,

 

“Yes, Alec and I were investigating it a-”

 

“Investigating it?”

 

Magnus again nodded,

 

“Yes, see Alec got a call out for a body down by the foundry a-”

 

“A body?”

 

Magnus huffed,

 

“Yes, a body-and if you’ll stop interrupting me I’ll get through this a hell of a lot faster.”

 

Raphael growled, giving a flippant wave, eyes flashing, glimmer of red bright and dangerous, pitch black flames licking up his arms,

 

“Oh, please continue with telling me about you offering to go off on your own to investigate the murder of a known homosexual-”

 

Alec blinked,

 

“How do you k-”

 

Raphael rolled his eyes giving a _spectacularly_ sarcastic look,

 

“Magnus is extra invested, the foundry is a notorious gay hookup spot and you are looking for info in a gay club- doesn’t exactly take a genius to put that together…

 

Or why time is of the ‘essence’.

 

Let me take a wild stab in the dark here.

 

The case is officially to be ignored- either because of general bigoted bullheadedness, limited resources or because some pompous, self-righteous ass with more money and political power than common decency will be mildly inconvenienced by said case. You’re pissed about it, Magnus is pissed about it, the feisty, snappy little detective in training is pissed about it, so now you’re all scrambling to get something on it before the jackasses in charge catch wind of what you’re up to and the case is totally lost…

 

How am I doing?”

 

Alec blinked, tilting his head,

 

“Actually, pretty spot on…”

 

Raphael quirked his eyebrow, giving a dismissive shrug,

 

“Surprisingly detective I am _quite_ familiar with the inner workings of the SBPD…as well as most law enforcement agencies. Particularly the systematic bigotry, the ingrained intolerance, racism, sexism, homophobia and complete disregard for anyone who doesn’t fit their painfully limited views of what is acceptable and worthy of protection and justice…

 

Hence my lack of faith in such agencies.”

 

Alec sighed, holding up his hand,

 

“Now I’m not gonna stand here and say there’s no issues with the current system b-”

 

“Then don’t Detective. We all know why you’re here- and we are not gonna sugar coat it so you can sleep a bit better at night convincing yourself that it’s just one little oversight. This happens all the time, near every damn day. Good, honest, ‘god fearing’, nepotistic, bigots with badges picking and choosing who does and doesn’t get justice just because one stupid little, insignificant thing that doesn’t make a damn bit of difference and says absolutely nothing about who or what a person is…

 

Deciding that people who don’t think or look or act or feel **_exactly_** like them are somehow less than human, are unworthy of justice or help or care or compassion…

 

It is absolutely repulsive.”

 

Alec scoffed, glaring, taking a slightly threatening step closer, moving toe to toe with the demon, practically towering over him,

 

“You think I don’t know that? I don’t see it? I have been a detective for over a decade. For god’s sakes my father is the damn chief. I have been dealing with it day in and day out my entire LIFE.

 

I know the issues, I see them, I hear the comments and the jokes and all the other crap. I see it all, hear it all, am absolutely _surrounded_ by it near every freaking day of my life. It is repulsive. It’s disgusting and disheartening and at times near maddening…

 

But what should I do, huh? Run away? Stomp and glare and snarl? Find somewhere to just hide and bitch about all the problems and injustices? That’s not a solution. It may be valuable in some ways, it may help some people and I’m sure there are plenty in this town that are incredibly grateful for it- but it doesn’t solve anything, it doesn’t change anything.

 

In order to fix something you have to first be part of it…

 

I can’t change the entire system, I can’t change the minds of close-minded, arrogant, bigots…I can’t. I can’t force people not to be miserable bastards. I just can’t. All I can do is my job. I can control what I do. I can go in every day, get my cases, and do everything I can to see that those wronged get the justice they’re owed and those who wrong others get the consequences they deserve…

 

That’s all I can do.

 

That is what I am doing now.

 

That is what WE are doing now.

 

We came here because the victim was a regular. He wasn’t a bad person; he was just a nice, normal guy. He had friends and family and a job and people who loved and depended on him and just because he happened to be a bit more obvious than most people were comfortable with near everyone seems perfectly content to just give his murderer a free pass.

 

Even his own father is more concerned with his political image than the fact that someone murdered his own son.

 

Yes, okay? You’re right- you are **_absolutely_** right. We’ve been ordered off the case, and we get caught investigating before we have enough unequivocal proof that they flat out can’t ignore it, then yeah, we are screwed.

 

Magnus will likely be banned from the precinct and me and Simon will get reprimanded for disobeying direct orders-

 

He’d be fired within his first month and I’d be lucky if I just got a suspension…And that’s just the most basic part. People find out we’re working it, they’re gonna wonder why…and three guesses what explanation they’ll come up with.

 

So yeah, we’re kinda on a time crunch here, we don’t really have time for all the posturing, insults and supervillianny dramatics.  If you’re so set on that then just multitask and do it while you help with the investigation.

 

Magnus seemed pretty convinced you would insist on that- or rather keeping an eye on him- which…I’ve known him for two years- there really is not enough supervision for him.

 

So what’s it gonna be? Are you gonna help us or not?”

 

Magnus, Simon and Raphael blinked, frozen,

 

Alec quirked his eyebrow, folding his arms,

 

“Well?”

 

**_Damn…_ **

 

“And I thought I was too belligerent.” he thought,

 

The other’s focus shifted from Alec to Simon

 

Simon swallowed, holding up a finger,

 

“I-I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

 

Raphael chuckled, nodding,

 

“Yes…for the record your belligerence was far more entertaining… perhaps not quite as informative…

 

Far less wordy though.”

 

“Well that’s a first.” Simon muttered,

 

Raphael quirked his eyebrow,

 

“That also supposed to just be in your head?”

 

Simon rolled his eyes, shaking his head, giving an animated, flailing wave,

 

“Uh No…that was the closest thing to a heads up you’re getting before we all jump into this insanity.”

 

Raphael laughed in surprise, eyes flickering black, tilting his head,

 

“Noted…” He flashed what almost seemed to be a real smile as opposed to the snarky- annoyingly attractive- smirk, shrugging, shifting his gaze from Simon to the other two,

 

“Okay then; Magnus is ‘working the case’ which means I’ll be ‘working the case’ as well.” He glanced at Alec, shrugging,

 

“Your speech was cute and very rallying and all that but if Magnus is gonna be traipsing about the city trying to track down a murderer with a possible issue with ‘obvious’ homosexuals I want him to have a bit more backup than a Boyscout with a badge and his plucky detective playing sidekick.”

 

“Hey!” Simon snapped, glaring,

 

Raphael scoffed, quirking his eyebrow, smirk firmly in place, eyes shifting to inky black, crimson aura gleaming, pitch-black flames flickering to life about his arms, licking the air,

 

“What?”

 

Magnus stepped forward, nudging Raphael’s shoulder, glaring faintly,

 

“Darling I get that you get snarky when you’re worried…or angry…or bored…or conscious but that is really uncalled for. Alec is one of the best detectives I’ve met and Simon- while new- IS a fully accredited detective, he deserves just as much respect as any other member of law enforcement.”

 

Raphael quirked his eyebrow,

 

Magnus rolled his eyes, giving a flamboyant wave,

 

“Yes, yes, fair point- any member of law enforcement who ISN’T a miserable, bigoted, homophobic jackass, alright?”

 

He shrugged,

 

“Fine…”

 

Magnus quirked his eyebrow, pointing,

 

“I mean it Raph- play nice. No tormenting the darling.”

 

Raphael scoffed,

 

“Or?”

 

Magnus smirked,

 

“Or I’ll sneak peroxide into your shampoo. I’ve a feeling your intimidating, glare-y, overdramatic menacing thing will be a bit trickier while looking like Lana Turner.”

 

Raphael glared,

 

Simon gave a surprised laugh, eyes wide,

 

“Oh my stars…you wouldn’t!”

 

Raphael huffed,

 

“He would. He did. He would do it again in a heartbeat.” he sighed, giving a faint wave,

 

“Very well, I’ll play nice…at least with them…I’m not making any promises regarding those we come into contact with on this ‘case’. That will be decided on a jackass by jackass bases.”

 

Magnus chuckled, shrugging, giving a slight nod,

 

“Fair enough.”

 

Raphael shifted, glancing from Magnus back to Alec,

 

“So, let’s get right to it, shall we? This victim, you said he was a regular?”

 

Magnus nodded,

 

“Yes, Eugene Dawson, twenty eight, medium height, rather striking red hair, fairly attractive. Ring any bells?”

 

He thought for a moment, giving a slight nod,

 

“Yeah I know who you’re talking about, came in a lot with a blond guy, tall, English accent- definite couple.”

 

Alec gave a quick, short nod,

 

“Leo- that’s what his wife said- umm, she knew about this- all of it, apparently they met here, she’s the one who said this might be a good place to start.

 

The boyfriend’s in the clear though, he’s back in England, has been for weeks and was supposed to be for almost another month. Apparently Eugene found out he was staying longer the day before his death.”

 

Raphael nodded, making a faintly contemplative sound,

 

“You’re investigating today and the foundry’s pretty active so far as foot traffic goes, I’d assume it must have happened sometime either last night or very early this morning…”

 

He paused, tilting his head consideringly,

 

“Hmm…I didn’t really talk to him much but he was a familiar face, wasn’t overly sociable but he had a few other regulars he’d set and chat with. Kyle Weston’s in here pretty often- actually he’s down stairs now- light brown hair, work shirt? They talked pretty often, might be worth a chat.

 

Though you should probably hurry, he’s been here already about half an hour, he’s not really a bar fly- might have one more than he’ll be off.”

 

Magnus smiled before hesitating,

 

“Oh but the case-”

 

Raphael waved him off, flashing a relaxed smile, slipping over next to Simon,

 

“No worries Mags, guy leaves and I’m not sure when he’ll be back- if time’s this much of a factor you don’t want to have to wait for him to wander back. Also the guy is rather skittish, he’s not necessarily a ‘bad’ person but he has not made the smartest decisions in his life…he tends to be a bit weary… four people bombarding him with questions may be a bit overwhelming…” he shrugged, tilting his head faintly,

 

“Also, truth be told he’s a bit twitchy around me.”

 

Simon snorted,

 

“No really, I’m shocked…”

 

Raphael quirked his eyebrow, shrugging,

 

“Yes we’ll generally that’s not the case with most of our regulars; however a few months ago we had a slight incident. He’d had a bit too much and apparently some sports team of his wasn’t doing too well and in his inebriated state he decided  it was a good idea to take his frustrations out on one of my bartenders.

 

I did not like that and decided he was finished for the night. I had to toss him out…I…may have been a bit more forceful than was purely required and he…may have taken to flailing and hurrying for the exit whenever I begin his way…Probably would not be the best idea for me to go over.

 

Also as we are on such a tight time table we really need to get going on the generalities, get everyone on the same page as it were…” he paused, tilting his head as if in consideration, slipping closer, casually sliding his arm around Simon’s shoulders.

 

“Hmm…”

 

_Oooh…crap…_

Simon swallowed, attempting to steady his heartbeat, trying to keep from passing out, clamping his mouth shut to cut off any embarrassing sounds,

 

 _Oookay…s-so he kinda thought he had a hold of the whole magnetic power thing…thought it was like a pool, wade in slowly, adjust, you’re good. It seemed to help, focusing on everything that wasn’t Raphael or when necessary focusing on all the obnoxious, thoroughly unappealing qualities; the arrogant smirk, the obnoxious eyebrow raise, the general jackassery_ …

 

_He thought he had a hold on it…_

_H-he doesn’t…_

_He really, REALLY doesn’t._

Not when Raphael is right THERE, pressed up against his side. Like this the pull was unlike anything Simon had ever felt. It had been strong and kinda thrilling from far away but up close?

 

_This close?_

 

Oh my stars…it was absolutely electrifying. Dizzying, intoxicating, nearly hypnotic, at the same time both far too much and not nearly enough. There was a heat radiating from him, an overwhelming pull that was indescribable…

 

Hmm…it was so very tempting, inviting…it would be so very easy to just relax, settle into the warmth, turn into it, slip closer, tug him in, wrap his arms around, pull him close, feel that wonderful, intoxicating heat all along his body…

_Hmmm…so VERY tempting…_

The arm around his shoulders pulled him closer, fingers lightly trailing over Simon’s arm, the touch seeming to slip right through the thin fabric of his dress shirt, feeling like it was on his bare skin, Simon breath caught, he clamped his jaw shut so hard it was nearly painful, flushing faintly. Raphael glanced over, catching his gaze, eyes flickering black, the crimson aura shimmering, a barely there glimpse of that smirk.

 

It’s the smirk that catches his attention, slipping through the dizzying, electric buzz, shifting his focus back to the actual conversation at hand. Raphael seems to brighten, like a great idea just occurred to him, squeezing Simon’s arm faintly,

 

“How about this? We can multitask; you guys go down and talk to Kyle, me and Simon will stay up here and he can catch me up on the rest of the details of the case. You two get what you can from Kyle, I’ll stay up here- a safe, non-threatening distance away from him- and catch up with Simon. Once you are done we can regroup and begin the investigation in earnest…What do you think?” He paused, leaning in slightly, gaze catching Simon’s, eyes slipping from Simon’s eye’s down to his lips, flickering back up, hand on his arm moving lightly, fingers dancing along his arm, touch sending a little shiver through Simon,

 

Raphael’s eyes brightened, head tilting in a way that was odd, not quite human…kinda predatory…

 

_It should be terrifying…_

_It’s not…_

_It’s really REALLY not…_

 

Raphael smirks, eyes sparking bright,

 

“If- of course, that is okay with Detective Lewis here. Don’t want to make him uncomfortable.” He leaned in a bit more, voice going low and warm, taking on a soft, velvety quality,

 

“I did promise to play nice after all…”

 

Simon shivers, only just barely fighting down a rather pathetic whimper,

 

The crimson aura around his eyes brightens, a flicker of a sparkle in the inky black depths.

 

_Damn him…he knows exactly what he’s doing…_

 

Simon gasps coming back to himself, flashing a slight glare, his own eyes sparking gold, glimmering green before schooling his features as best he can, glancing over at the two humans, giving a faint shrug,

 

“It’s fine, You guys go talk to him before he leaves...we’ll wait here and get caught up.”

 

Alec tilted his head, looking over him in concern,

 

“You sure Simon?”

 

He smiled, nodding,

 

“Yeah Alec, thanks but it’s really fine. Makes the most sense.” He paused, nodding over towards Raphael,

 

“Especially if one glimpse of Raphael’s enough to make the guy rabbit…go ahead, I’m fine…I really am…

 

Thanks though.” he flashed another grateful smile,

 

Alec looked him over for a moment longer, clearly not really believing it, before sighing, giving a slight nod,

 

“Okay, if you’re sure…It won’t be too long.”

 

Raphael chuckled, rolling his eyes,

 

“Relax Boyscout- you’re plucky sidekick here will be just fine. He’ll be right next to me…that’s always the safest place to be.”

 

Alec huffed faintly, Magnus reached over, catching his arm, squeezing gently, rolling his eyes exasperatedly at Raphael, flashing a faint glare,

 

“Ignore that sweetheart- It’s rather hard to tell but that’s in fact his sense of humor. He’s just teasing…that’s actually a good sign, means he likes you. Now come on, we have a possible lead we don’t want getting away before we get a chance to question him.”

 

Alec hesitated for another moment, again glancing back at Simon. He took a deep breath, giving a reassuring smile and a faint nod.

 

“Go Alec, they’re right, we really don’t want to miss our shot. You get that, I have this…we’re good.”

 

Raphael smirked, arm tightening, tugging him just a bit closer, nodding,

 

“You see detective, it’s fine; Simon’s got me.”

 

Alec hesitated again,

 

Simon shook his head, giving a flippant wave Raphael’s way,

 

“Ignore him Alec; he’s just screwing with you because he’s getting a reaction. I’m fine and the witness is getting closer and closer to making a run for it as we speak…go, please.

 

I swear I’m good.”

 

Alec sighed, nodding, flashing a slight smile, turning for the stairs Magnus falling into step. Simon waits till they’re out of earshot, then a couple more beats just in case. He nods faintly to himself before whipping his head from the stairs over to Raphael, shoving his arm off his shoulders moving away, glaring,

 

“You know Magnus is right? You can be a _real_ jackass when you want to be.”

 

Raphael gives a surprised laugh, shrugging unconcerned, flashing a slight smirk,

 

“So I’ve been told…” He sighs, shifting, giving a faint wave, leaning forward, eyes flickering over Simon,

 

“Okay this has been quite entertaining but we don’t have much time- Mags talks fast and Brentwood’s squirrelly as hell- he hears ‘Detective’ he’s gonna be gone. Let’s cut to the chase…

 

 Why are you actually here Warlock?”

 

Simon scoffed, flailing slightly,

 

“ _Because I’m an idiot okay?_ Because I’m a nosy busybody who can’t mind my own business, and can’t keep my mouth shut. Because I suck at lying and apparently panic and flail like it’s a freaking Olympic sport when I should be coming up with exit strategies- which I also suck at- but mainly I’m here because I stumbled ass backwards into this case with two humans, managed to cut off every viable excuse before I even realized I’d need them and then got to a point where my only option for actually getting out of it was hurling myself out of the back of a moving car…which would probably strike said humans as a tad suspicious…”

 

Raphael chuckled, quirking his eyebrow,

 

“So…it’s just coincidence, you showing up here with my best friend?”

 

Simon flailed, gesturing wildly,

 

“ _Of course it is!_ You really think I just decided to wander into the lair of the single most feared demon in existence just for the hell of it? What, you think it’s some kinda hazing ritual? A dare, I’m drunk or just flat out stupid?

 

I heard about the case- and about the case being swept under the rug, some loudmouthed jackasses yammering on about how sorry they felt for former Mayor Dawson- for his embarrassment about having a son like ‘that’. Saying that at least this way it can all be put behind him and he won’t have to deal with it anymore.

 

This wasn’t some complication, it was his freaking son! And they’re acting like Dawson should be Happy that this happened because he doesn’t have to deal with it?” Simon shook his head, eyes flashing in anger, power flickering from his hands up his arms, an electric green aura sparking bright. He took a deep breath trying to get himself back under control,

 

He glanced away, shrugging,

 

“I know you don’t believe me, but all I wanted to do is help. This guy was just a couple years older than me and just because he was a little different these people act like he was nothing, like his death was warranted…

 

It wasn’t and it’s absolutely sickening. 

 

I knew Alec was ordered off of it and I didn’t want it to just be ignored- he deserved better than that. I wasn’t trying to get caught up in all of this- I just wanted to help. Figured if Alec wasn’t working it than I would…

 

I didn’t know him and Magnus were gonna keep working it…” He glanced up shaking his head faintly,

 

“And I definitely had no clue about Magnus’s connection to you. I knew nothing about that till back at the evidence room when he mentioned you. Then I should have been coming up with an exit strategy but- again- I suck at that…so I panicked and I flailed and now here we are.

 

All I wanted to do is keep this guy’s murderer from walking, keep them from getting away with it- or worse yet doing it again.

 

That’s all…” He sighed, shrugging,

 

“I know you don’t want to work with me…that you trust me even less than you do the cops- and quite frankly the feeling’s SO much more than mutual. You are the single most feared demon known to exist. You’re what warlocks toss into a scary story when they _really_ want it to pop; you even give the elders nightmares.

 

I know this is totally insane and I’m sure I am gonna regret this but I don’t see a whole hell of a lot of options. This case needs solved, there are two humans dead set on solving it. You want to look out for Magnus and after my stupidly determined assurance that I can’t just let this case be forgotten they’re not gonna believe I just somehow stopped caring.

 

I think we’re both kinda screwed here.

 

We have to work together or we have to tell them why we can’t.

 

I don’t know if there’s, like, ‘demon’ rules regarding humans finding out about Magic but I tell someone and it gets out I lose my powers, my coven expels me, and exiles me and I’m left totally mortal and completely alone living out the rest of my days as a human…

 

And quite frankly after six months of seeing how humans treat other humans?

 

With my mouth, my stubborn streak, my inability to leave well enough alone, my sexuality and my general annoyability I _really_ don’t like my odds without magic to back me up…

 

Hell, even WITH magic I don’t know how I made it this far.

 

So I don’t know where you are with this, but that’s where I am…” Simon sighed, glancing down, leaning back against the wall, steeling himself for mockery or condescension.

 

“Well…looks like we’re working together then.”

 

Simon startled, looking over at him in surprise. Raphael shrugged, settling next to him against the wall.

 

“You’re right the case needs to be solved…and I need to ensure Magnus doesn’t get himself in over his head- which is nearly a full time job even on days that don’t involve murderers and unprincipled, bigoted cops. I’m not going anywhere…and by the sound of it neither are you…

 

So again; it looks like we’re gonna be working together…

 

Partner.” He smirked, leaning in, extending his hand, eyes flashing black, glimmering, midnight flames dancing up his arm, eyebrow quirking in challenge,

 

Simon glared, eyes sparking gold, blazing green, electric green power crackling up his arm, reaching over catching his hand, squeezing firmly,

 

“Guess so…”

 

Raphael gave a little hum, eyes shimmering bright, squeezing his hand once more, tugging him a bit closer, Simon tried to keep his heartbeat steady, keep the hitch out of his breath, but there really is no hiding reactions from a demon.

 

Simon huffed, rolling his eyes, cheeks flushing faintly, eyes sparking brighter, tilting his head in annoyance,

 

“So should I just assume you’re gonna be screwing with me the entire run of the case, or are you likely to get bored and focus on something else?

 

Like literally _anything_ else…”

 

Raphael chuckled, shaking his head faintly,

 

“Hmm…yeah…I _really_ don’t see myself getting bored…you are quite entertaining…” He leaned in even closer, hypnotic black eyes sparking bright, glimmering crimson, fingers trailing teasingly over Simon’s hand, the touch feather light and dizzying,

 

“Especially when your pretty eyes flash like that…”

 

Simon gave a soft, barely audible little whimper, flushing clear to his ears, glancing away, eyes flickering, pulse picking up,

 

“Mmm…I’m definitely not getting bored…

 

I think this ‘case’ type adventure will be quite…stimulating…”

 

Simon huffed,

 

“I think you are an ass…and when this is done I’m learning how to keep my damn mouth shut.”

 

##  __

##  {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

##  *-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*

##  {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

# 

 

“O-okay so it’s not just me right? That was weird?” Alec glanced over as they made their way down the stairs.

 

Magnus shrugged, waving flippantly,

 

“Eh, weird is relative where Raph is concerned. He tends to get odd reactions. In truth I found Simon’s behavior far more interesting- I had no clue the kid had such a snarky, confrontational streak!

 

Gotta admit, I quite like it.”

 

Alec scoffed,

 

“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me…look who your best friend is…and who YOU are for that matter. Like attracts like after all.”

 

 Magnus chuckled, shrugging, scanning the room,

 

“Fair point…ah, there he is…looks like we’re cutting it a bit close,” he zeroed in on the man in the work shirt pushing his glass back, beginning to get up.

 

Magnus sped up, quickly slipping over, resting his hand on the other man’s shoulder, tugging lightly. Kyle startled, turning in surprise. Magnus flashed an apologetic, charming, slightly flirtatious smile accompanied by a faintly sheepish shrug,

 

“So sorry darling didn’t mean to startle you, but I really need to talk to you.”

 

Kyle blinked, eyes flickering over him appreciatively, shaking his head, kind of leaning closer,

 

 “Hey, no problem, whatever you w-”

 

He trailed off, freezing, something clicking, taking a nervous step back, gesturing over his shoulder,

 

“Uh, a-actually I have to go…”  

                                           

Magnus sighed, trying again, smile going slightly impish and teasing,

 

“Oh come now, No need to rush off…we just met. I’m-”

 

“ _You’re_ Raphael Santiago’s boyfriend and _I_ don’t have a death wish so I’m just gonna-”

 

Magnus gave a faint huff, rolling his eyes,

 

“Oh for heaven’s sake’s I’m not dating Raph! Why do so many people think that?” He grumbled, glancing over at Alec giving a flippant gesture.

 

Alec shrugged, moving closer.

 

“Well you guys are pretty close…and you do kinda bicker like a married couple. Also I’d never think anyone could get away with poking at him the way you do. It’s not THAT far of a leap to figure the only way that’s flying is if you’re sleeping together…hell even then it seems a bit of a stretch.”

 

Magnus huffed, giving a dismissive wave,

 

“Our relationship is nothing like that- never has been, never will be. I love Raph with all my heart but in a totally platonic, non-romantic, family kinda way and it’s the same for him.

 

We are not boyfriends- we’re best friends, family.” he glanced over, flashing another inviting smile,

 

“So you see Raph isn’t gonna go into some jealous rage just from us having a harmless little chat… you have nothing to worry about.”

 

Kyle scoffed, eyes widening,

 

“Nothing to worry about? You JUST said that the scariest person in existence sees you as family- And I get the feeling he is VERY protective of his family. Look, you’re really hot and everything but I don’t want no trouble…

 

So again I’m just gonna have to go…” He gestured vaguely towards the door, beginning to turn.

 

Magnus shifted, ditching the flirting act just as quickly as he’d donned it, expression going sharp and challenging, grip tightening on Kyle’s arm, tugging him back, flashing a sharp, kind of dangerous smile,

 

“Actually you don’t, at least not until you talk to us. After that I really don’t care what the hell you do. It is rather urgent, literal life and death…well…actually more so just the latter...” He used his free hand, gesturing towards Alec,

 

 “This is head detective Alec Lightwood of the SBPD, we’re trying to track down a murderer and are somewhat pressed for time, you’re the only lead we have at the moment so you are gonna stay for a bit and answer our questions.” he tilted his head, eyes flickering bright and dangerous, a touch of a threat in the deep brown depths that kinda sent an exciting little thrill straight through Alec…

 

Kyle didn’t seem to have quite the same reaction.

 

He paled slightly, kinda shrinking back, holding his hands up placatingly, glancing nervously over at Alec, shaking his head,

 

“Uh l-look guys I’m sorry but I really don’t want to get involved …I don’t really talk to cops.”

 

Magnus’s eyes sparked bright, head tilting,

 

_Ooh…Alec knew that look…_

_Long as it wasn’t directed at him he loved that look…_

Alec had to fight off a slight laugh…

 

_Wow…couldn’t have planned that better if he tried._

He already guessed where Magnus was going with this, Kyle played right into his hands…

 

_Not that that was too surprising…_

Magnus was sharp, tenacious and when he wanted to be shifty as hell. There’s been more than a few times when he was secretly quite grateful the guy decided on a career that put him _(Mostly)_ on the right side of the law.

 

And that was BEFORE he found out his best friend/family was the most feared crime boss _(Oh sorry ‘highly diversified businessman’)_ in town. Alec tried to tell himself he didn’t find this kinda dangerous, reckless, wild side as appealing as he did…

 

_H-He…yeah he wasn’t a very convincing liar._

Alec subtly leaned forward,

 

Magnus flashed a slight smile, giving a deceptively casual wave, and seemingly understanding nod, personality shifting again, expression invitingly friendly and empathetic. Alec wishes he could say it was just a show to trip up an uncooperative witness, but he knows it’s Magnus thru and thru. Magnus on a normal day is kinda like a tilt-a-whirl; turns on a dime, always surprising even when you see it coming and leaves you feeling giddy, breathless and slightly drunk-

_Poor Kyle’s probably dizzy with all the twists and turns- that most definitely could play out in their favor._

 

Magnus smiles again, slipping closer, giving a slight shrug,

 

“That’s quite understandable Kyle. I mean look at me…think I haven’t had my share of run in’s with backwards, jackass cops? I practically work at the precinct. I more than understand your trepidation dear…in your shoes I’d feel the same way.”

 

He glanced over Magnus, gaze lingering, giving a slight laugh,

 

“Yeah, guess you would get it…Sorry I j-”

 

Magnus waved him off, flashing a relaxed smile,

 

“Nonsense, as I said it’s more than understandable. I mean clearly Alec here isn’t your typical homophobic jackass of a cop-

 

Probably wouldn’t be so keen to work with me if he was.

 

And I suppose pointing out that he’s not even here in an official capacity- that he’s here off the books putting his own career on the line all in an effort to solve a murder his bigoted, close minded, jackass bosses want swept under the rug simply because the victim was like us and therefore unworthy of justice in their eyes wouldn’t be enough to sway you either…right?”

 

Kyle seemed to hesitate, looking over Alec, gaze softening faintly but ultimately shaking his head,

 

“I-yeah I really am sorry guys but I just don’t want to get mixed up in all this. It’s great that you’re doing that Detective and I truly wish you all the best luck with the case but I-I just really don’t want to get into a thing involving the police.

 

I’m sorry.” He shrugged, again beginning to turn away,

 

Magnus’s grip on his arm tightened again, once more stopping him, tugging him back, eyes flashing sharp, dark and dangerous, squeezing his arm tighter than before, shaking his head,

 

“Yeah, actually Kyle? You don’t really have much of a choice. I was trying to be nice- give you a chance to do the right thing on your own, but I’m kinda running out of time here and quite frankly I’m getting pretty damn tired of mollycoddling a fully grown man just because he doesn’t want to be bothered.

 

 I really am empathic to your hesitation, I am. However we have a murder to solve and a killer to catch so you being ‘uncomfortable’ around cops isn’t really enough to just let it go.”

 

Kyle blinked, going rigid,

 

“Look, I said I-” Magnus cut him off with a flippant, dismissive wave, flashing that dangerous smirk every so casually going in for the kill.

 

“Don’t want to get involved with cops? Yes I heard you, I don’t care. I don’t care what you ‘want’, this is not about you. A person lost their life and we only have a day - two tops to solve his murder and get enough unequivocal evidence that the SBPD brass and political idiots can’t ignore it. You are standing in the way…

 

That’s gonna stop right now Kyle.

 

 You _are_ going to talk to someone working on the case, that’s all there is to it.

However as I said I _do_ understand your distrust of cops, and I understand your reluctance to talk to them…

 

So I will give you a choice…

 

You can either speak to me and Alec here…or you can talk to Raphael.” He paused, tilting his head, shrugging,

 

Kyle paled, gulping faintly,

 

“R-Raphael?”

 

Magnus smiled, nodding,

 

“Oh yes, as I said the dear is family- he’s rather annoyingly protective. If I’m working the case he is as well…

 

Plus you know, some nutjob murdering his clientele is kinda bad for business. He is quite determined to get this matter sorted. Quickly…” He shrugged, glancing at his watch,

 

“Actually he’s probably already getting antsy- I’m sure he assumed we’d have the information we needed by now…” He paused, glancing over at Alec, flashing a quick smile,

 

“Alec darling? Perhaps you can stay down here with Kyle while I pop back upstairs and explain why such a simple task as a couple questions about last night is cutting into our time so.

 

I mean, he will be rather surprised- he assured me several times that Kyle here would be quite helpful…but I suppose he was mistaken.” Magnus shrugged, flashing an unconcerned smile, and a slight wave towards Kyle,

 

“I’ll just go get him- I’m sure he can find a way to encourage Kyle to be more forthcoming.

 

Be right back.” He let go of Kyle’s arm, turning, beginning back to the stairs.

 

He made it all of eight steps…

 

_Huh almost twice as long as Alec thought the guy’d be able to hold out…Though he hadn’t really accounted for the whole paralyzed with fear time addition…_

_That’s probably the sticker…_

 

Kyle flailed, nearly tripping over the chair, scrambling over to Magnus,

 

“NO! W-wait…there’s no need for that, I’ll help. I’ll talk to the detective.”

 

Magnus turned back, shrugging,

 

“It’s quite alright dear, like I said I understand completely…” He paused, flashing a seemingly surprised smile as if he just got a great idea, moving back over by them, slipping his arm casually around Kyle’s shoulders.

 

“Actually you know, if you are so very hesitant about the detective thing maybe you’ll be more comfortable talking if Alec wasn’t there with us, would that be better sweetie?” Magnus asked, tilting his head, looking over him curiously.

 

Kyle’s eyes flickered over Magnus again, subconsciously shifting closer, nodding faintly, brushing his hair back.

 

“U-umm…yeah…that might be okay.”

 

_Oh wow…this was evil…the poor, misguided confused man…It’s like he hasn’t been paying attention…_

_Eh, it’s understandable- Alec’s known Magnus nearly two years and he still gets lost in the steps from time to time…_

 

He really should have just agreed to help, do the right thing, answer a couple quick questions. He could have been done and on his way by now…

 

But he didn’t and so…here we are.

 

_Alec should not be enjoying this nearly as much as he is…_

 

He schools his features as best he can, glancing over at Magnus, quirking his eyebrow questioningly. Magnus glanced over at him; flashing a fake apologetic look _(it in no way covered the impish, mischievous little spark in those gorgeous brown eyes)._

 

Kyle seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, relaxing faintly, sneaking another subtle glance over at Magnus.

 

“Sweetheart, I know you wanted to come here so you could get the info for yourself but the dear’s so very distrustful of officers…

 

I know that’s in no way on you but I really can’t ask him to be so very uncomfortable…You understand right?” He paused tilting his head hopefully, eyes sparking bright and playful.

 

Kyle shrugged, nodding faintly.

 

_Oh…that poor, naive man._

 

Alec tried to school his features, going for slightly disappointed and understanding, lifting his hand to his mouth seemingly in contemplation…in reality it was to cover the smile he couldn’t quite keep from his lips _(He really  should not be enjoying this as much as he is damnit)._

 

He sighed faintly, nodding.

 

“Well…I really don’t like it but if it’s the only way he’ll talk. I mean I’m not even here officially, no badge, no gun…for all intents and purposes I’m a civilian…not like I could stop anything anyways.”

 

Magnus’s pretty brown eyes sparkled bright with laughter and surprise, a little extra spring in his step, flashing a grateful smile.

 

“Thank you so much darling.”

 

Kyle nodded, glancing over at Magnus again.

 

“Yeah, thanks detective…sorry it’s j-”

 

Alec shook his head, holding his hands up placatingly.

 

“Hey it’s fine, I get it…”

 

Magnus smiled, nodding.

 

“Thanks again sweetheart, I really do appreciate this…you always surprise me.”

 

Alec met his eyes, flashing a faint smile.

 

“Well…I have been working with you for near two years now…bound to pick up a few tricks, yeah?”

 

Magnus chuckled, shrugging.

 

“Mmm…definitely comes in handy… _detective_.” he murmured, eyes sparking bright again…it wasn’t the cute, impish spark like a few moments ago, this one was more heated, kinda like the one from back in the records room…

 

When he was ‘proving’ to Magnus he could trust him…

_Hmm…that was someth-_

“Ahem?” Kyle cleared his throat, glancing between the two, quirking his eyebrow slightly.

 

_Ugh…okay…he didn’t feel as bad now…_

Alec shrugged, slipping right back into their odd little game, leaning against the tall bar table Kyle was at.

 

“It’s fine, like I said right now I’m basically just a civilian. Take your time; I’ll still be down here when you guys get done.”

 

Kyle froze, eyes widening faintly.

 

“D-down here?”

 

Magnus nodded, flashing a smile.

 

“Yes dear that’s what we agreed upon. Alec will wait here and we’re gonna go upstairs and have a chat with Raphael, get this all sorted out.”

 

Kyle gulped.

 

“Up…um…t-that’s-”

 

“What we agreed to dear, do keep up.” Magnus smirked, nodding, squeezing Kyle’s shoulder firmly, turning, tugging him towards the stairs.

 

Kyle flailed, ducking under Magnus’s arm, scrambling back over by Alec, setting down quickly quite close to his side, kind of putting Alec between him and Magnus (And the Stairs).

 

“Uh o-on second thought it’s fine. I want to help; I’ll talk to the detective.”

 

Magnus tilted his head in concern.

 

“Are you sure dear? You seemed quite insistent…”

 

He gulped, nodding.

 

“I was, I’m not now…y-your right. This isn’t about me, it’s about some poor murder victim and finding his killer…It’s about poor…

 

Umm?” He trailed off questioningly,

 

“Eugene…Eugene Dawson.”

 

Kyle nodded quickly.

 

“Right Euge…w-wait…Eugene? Like _Eugene_ , Eugene? Eugene and Ruth Eugene?” he asked glancing between them,

 

Magnus nodded, slipping over to the table, grabbing another chair.

 

“Yeah…”

 

Kyle blinked, shaking his head.

 

“But…t-that doesn’t make sense…I just saw him last night. He was here, he was fine…I mean kinda agitated, but fine. He can’t be dead.”

 

Alec sighed.

 

“Unfortunately it’s true. We found his body this morning over at the Foundry.”

 

Kyle shook his head again.

 

“T-the foundry? Y-you gotta be mistaken. Eugene wasn’t that kinda guy- he hated those quick hookup type places. Thought it was seedy and crass and just perpetuated a crappy stereotype.

 

That’s about the last place he’d go…I mean he wouldn’t be caught d- Oh damnit…that wasn’t intentional, I swear, I just…you gotta be mistaken.”

 

Magnus shook his head.

 

“We’re not, it’s him- we positively identified him. We talked to Ruth just a few hours ago.”

 

He swallowed, slumping faintly.

 

“Damn…h-how’s she holding up?”

 

Magnus shrugged.

 

“It’s hard to tell this early but she was quite grateful the people investigating the case were some who’d actually care. That’s why we’re doing this. For everyone who cared about Eugene.

 

The department is trying to quash the case, we promised Ruth we’d get it solved…I don’t want to let her down.” Magnus glanced over, giving a slight wave.

 

“That’s why I had to be rather insistent on your help.”

 

Kyle shook his head, waving him off.

 

“Yeah, n-no that’s fine…hell If I’d of known you were talking about Eugene I’d of helped…he was a really great guy- nicest guy you could ever meet.

 

W-what was it you needed? Whatever I can do to help, really.”

 

Magnus gave a gentle smile, nodding thanks.

 

“We appreciate it darling, and you’ve already helped…you said you saw him last night here? You’re quite sure?”

 

He nodded quickly.

 

“Yeah, positive…lost five bucks to him on the game. I was actually kicking myself cause I went over and paid him right when he got here and he didn’t even remember- coulda kept the money after all but I had to open my big yap.”

 

Alec tilted his head.

 

“He didn’t remember?”

 

“Nah, like I said he was pretty agitated; a lot on his mind.”

 

Magnus leaned forward.

 

“Like what?”

 

Kyle shrugged,

 

“I-honestly it just seemed like a pretty crappy day all around. Had a jackass client at work, boss was a jerk taking out his annoyances on him, just found out Leo wouldn’t be back for another couple weeks, his car was kinda having issues, whole nine yards.”

 

Alec shook his head.

 

“Okay, yeah I’d be pretty worked up after all that too.”

 

Kyle nodded quickly, waving.

 

“I know! And then to top it off he had some kinda family type drama too.”

 

“Family drama?”

 

“Yeah, guess he had to go see his dad- really not looking forward to it. Though I can totally get that. Eugene was a lot of things but subtle has never been one of them. Know it had to be pretty tense for the guy.”

 

Alec swallowed, thinking back to the stern, dower looking man coming into the precinct flanked by his cronies. He could understand all too well what it’d be like for someone like Eugene growing up with that.

 

“Yeah I bet…”Alec shook it off, leaning forward,

 

“Um…so you were here when he got here, did you happen to see what time he left?”

 

Kyle thought for a minute, nodding,

 

“Yeah, right around 9:45, he was supposed to meet his dad at 10:30. He really didn’t want to go but absolutely didn’t want to be late…

 

Sounds like the guy was a real stickler for that kinda thing.”

 

Magnus scoffed, nodding quickly,

 

“For a lot of things.”

 

Kyle looked over at him, tilting his head,

 

“You guys met him?”

 

Alec hesitated a moment, before nodding,

 

“Yeah, he came by the station with a bunch of his cronies and yes-men. He’s kinda one of the ones pushing to quash the case- doesn’t want his name dragged into the press and all that.”

 

Kyle blinked in surprise,

 

“Huh?”

 

Alec quirked his eyebrow,

 

“Umm…yeah…Eugene Dawson? He’s Albert Dawson’s son.”

 

Kyle’s eyes widened,

 

 _“What?_ Damn…no wonder the guy was so skittish going to the meeting.”

 

Alec nodded,

 

“Yeah…so you can see why we were kinda in a hurry.”

 

Kyle nodded back quickly,

 

“Oh yeah, definitely… man you guys are in deep aren’t you?”

 

Alec scoffed,

 

“You have no idea.”

 

Kyle shook his head, glancing over at Alec,

 

“Geez I really don’t envy you on this…I really hope you guys can get this though. Eugene really didn’t deserve this…I mean no one like, ‘deserves it’ but Eugene was such a great, warm guy…anything I can do to help I will.”

 

Magnus smiled,

 

“Thank you dear, you really have been quite helpful. Can you think of anything else that might help?”

 

He thought before shaking his head,

 

“I-no…not really sorry.”

 

Alec shook his head, flashing a grateful smile, reaching in his pocket, pulling out a pen and notepad,

 

“No need to be sorry, you really did help quite a bit. I think we’re done and after the drama earlier I don’t want to keep you, but can we get your information in case we have any follow up questions?”

 

Kyle flashes a slight not quite smile, nodding quickly, reaching over, taking the pen.

 

“Yeah, no problem…it’s for Eugene. Anything you need just let me know.” scribbling the info down, handing it back to Alec, hesitating for a moment, before reaching over, shaking his hand, squeezing,

 

“Thank you for this detective. I know with the department this kinda case usually goes to the bottom of the pile in general…adding in the political crap and you’re really going out on a limb here…

 

Like I said if there’s anything I can do to help just give me a call.”

 

 Alec smiled, returning the hand shake, nodding,

 

“Will do…and thanks again Kyle, we really do appreciate it.”

 

He shook his head,

 

“No Detective- I appreciate it…any of us would.” He paused, swallowing, flashing a slightly hopeful smile,

 

“It’s good to know there are people in the SBPD that actually care what happens to us. We really don’t get that.”

 

Alec swallowed, nodding, shaking his hand again, squeezing firmly.

 

“I get it…believe me, I get it.”

 

Kyle pointedly glanced from Alec over to Magnus before looking back, giving a slight nod.

 

“Kinda thought you might.” He smiled, glancing over Magnus once more, eyes flickering over him appreciatively, shaking his head, giving a conceding shrug, shifting back at Alec.

 

“Gotta admit, you have great taste.”

 

Alec blinked, beginning to shake his head.

 

“Oh um t-”

 

Magnus smiled, moving close, slipping his arm around Alec’s waist, leaning against his shoulder,

 

“Thanks, but mine’s better…”

 

Kyle chuckled, gesturing towards the door.,

 

“Well if that’s everything I really do have to go…so long as it’s okay of course?”

 

Magnus nodded.

 

“It’s quite alright dear.”

 

Kyle quirked his eyebrow.

 

“You sure? Don’t want to seem like I’m making a run for it and have you tell Raphael I skipped out or something thinking I’m going into hiding.” he chuckled.

 

The sound was echoed almost perfectly, sounding just beside him. A hand slipping up, casually squeezing his shoulder…it… _almost_ seemed friendly.

 

“Oh now Kyle don’t be ridiculous…there’s no hiding from me.”

 

He squeaked, turning.

 

“Oh! Uh R-Raphael umm…h-hey…didn’t see you there…I was just telling your friend t-”

 

Raphael flashed a sharp smile.

 

“That you couldn’t be bothered to help solve a murder until they suggested you talk to me, in which case you flipped like an Olympic gymnast?”

 

Kyle gulped shaking his head.

 

“Uh, umm…t-that’s n-I didn’t th-how d…”

 

He chuckled quirking his eyebrow.

 

“This is my place Kyle…nothing goes on here I don’t know about…I heard every word you said…

 

Every. Last. One.

 

So there’s really is no need for explanations…is there?”

 

He gulped, blanching, holding his hands up placatingly.

 

“I-I wasn’t I j-”

 

“Did not want to inconvenience yourself?”

 

Kyle shook his head.

 

“No it’s not that! Really I just...the cops, you know, don’t really back us and I don’t trust them.”

 

Raphael hummed, tilting his head in acknowledgment.

 

“True...which is why it is so **_very_** imperative that we back each other when we have the chance.

 

I mean that’s what you’d want someone to do on your case, right?”

 

Kyle pales, eyes widening.

 

“M-m-my case?”

 

Raphael nodded, shrugging, dark gaze slipping over him curiously.

 

“Yes, your case. I mean if you disappeared tomorrow you’d hope that people would care, right? That they’d be willing to help solve your disappearance...even if it meant them being mildly inconvenienced...

 

Correct?

 

Especially if you were lucky enough to have detectives like the ones on this case...ones that actually _would_ care that you were gone without a trace, not just write it off as a product of a deviant lifestyle and a few foolish, kinda reckless choices...

 

Right?”

 

He gulped, glancing over at Alec kinda pleadingly.

 

“Umm...y-yes. I told the detective I’d help-anything I could. I-if I knew it was for Eugene I’d of answered right off the bat.”

 

Raphael shrugged.

 

“Hmm...yes you did say that, and you were sincere...”

 

He nodded like a bobble head.

 

 _“I was!_ I really was. And about everyone’d say the same thing. He was a great guy, one of the best people you could ever meet- everyone loved Eugene. Everyone will want to help if it’s for him.”

 

Raphael tilted his head, giving a slight wave.

 

“Well I suppose we’ll just have to hope people hold as high opinion of you as they do Eugene.”

 

He paled even more, gulping.

 

“W-why?”

 

Raphael flashed a sharp, mysterious smirk, shrugging, waving him off.

 

“Hmm? Oh, no reason...now we have a case to work and as this has eaten _far_ more into our time than it should have we really need to get a move on.

 

Don’t leave town, if we need anything else we will be in touch.

 

Have a good night, Kyle.”

 

He gulped, fidgeting.

 

“Uhh...I w-”

 

Raphael sighed, quirking his eyebrow,

 

“You were leaving, Kyle.”

 

He flailed, turning and all but running for the door, nearly tripping in his haste.

 

Alec blinked, raising his eyebrows. Raphael glanced back at him, flashing a playful smirk and wink, sliding into the tall chairs opposite Alec, quirking his eyebrow right back.

 

“Well that was fun, onto business though, yes?”

 

Magnus chuckled, rolling his eyes, slipping into the chair Kyle had just vacated between the other two men.

 

“Darling that wasn't very nice...”

 

Raphael tilted his head, giving a deceptively innocent look.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I was simply positing a scenario. Giving him a bit of perspective, allowing him to think beyond himself, and hopefully be more willing to go out of his way for others. I was really just trying to help him be a tad more compassionate.”

 

Magnus laughed, tilting his head,

 

“Of course you were darling.”

 

Alec glances between them shaking his head,

 

“Okay _now_ I see the family resemblance.”

 

Magnus grinned, slipping his arm around Raphael, smirking,

 

“It really is uncanny at times…isn’t it?”

 

Alec nodded faintly before stilling, nervously glancing around,

 

“Uh where’s?”

 

“Right here Alec…” Simon called, tone kind of exasperated but otherwise fine, slipping over, settling in the seat opposite Magnus, between Alec and Raphael, shaking his head, rolling his eyes, giving a slight wave towards Raphael.

 

 “Didn’t mean to throw you. He was just pretty insistent on doing his whole supervillian shtick and I really didn’t want to get caught up in it. Don’t really know what part I’d be playing- but I think I’m happier not knowing…

 

So Eugene was going to meet his dad? That’s gonna be a hassle.”

 

Alec blinked, looking him over curiously.

 

“H-how did you kn-”

 

He rolled his eyes again, jabbing his finger towards Raphael.

 

“Yeah the ‘nothing goes on here I don’t know about’ thing? Kinda true…he’s got the place wired for sound. We heard the whole thing.”

 

Alec blinked, glancing questioningly at Raphael.

 

“That’s…kinda underhanded,”

 

Raphael quirked his eyebrow,

 

“You sound surprised?”

 

Simon gave a surprised, bright laugh. Raphael glanced over, quirking his eyebrow. Simon shrugged, holding his hands up placatingly.

 

“Hey you said it…I was just agreeing…a lot.”

 

Raphael smirked, eyes flickering, leaning in excitedly.

 

“What…you never break the rules detective? Look around; you’re in an underground gay club shaking down patrons for information and chatting it up with one of the most misaligned businessmen in the country.”

 

Simon gave a sharp laugh, leaning in, quirking his eyebrow.

 

“‘Misaligned’ huh? Haven’t heard that one before.”

 

Raphael smirked, shrugging, leaning closer.

 

“Well I do have _quite_ the vocabulary.”

 

Simon snorted.

 

“Oh, I’m sure THAT’S what poor Kyle was reacting to, your quick witted wordplay.”

 

Raphael blinked in surprise, smirking, humming faintly, eyes flickering curiously over Simon.

 

“Is that what you react to…Detective Lewis?”

 

Simon flushed faintly before shaking his head, giving a sarcastic smile.

 

“Of course not…clearly it’s your charming personality.”

 

Raphael gave a surprised laugh, leaning closer, eyes sparking excitedly.

 

“I’m flattered… here I thought it was all about my looks.”

 

Simon chuckled, shrugging.

 

“Yeah…well there’s that…but you know, the supervillianish overconfidence kinda takes away from it.”

 

Raphael smirked teasingly,

 

“Actually it just seems like overconfidence to those unfamiliar…I’m really quite modest.”

 

Simon gave a sharp laugh.

 

“Oh please! You’re about as modest as I am coordinated.”

 

Raphael blinked, quirking his eyebrow waiting. Simon shrugged before pausing, seemingly just realizing what he said, rolling his eyes faintly at himself.

 

Raphael tilted his head.

 

“You k-”

 

Simon sighed, shaking his head, waving him off.

 

“Yeah, yeah I know, I heard it too.” he huffed faintly, rolling his eyes, seemingly shaking it off, glancing around.

 

“Anyway…to get back to it, yeah Alec normally I’d agree it’s underhanded but as we’re on a time crunch, he already has it, and this keeps us from having to play a really annoying game of telephone think we’ll just call it a win and move on…

 

So quick recap; Eugene was a good, likable guy, having a really crappy day which managed to get exponentially worse. Quick hookup spot was flat out not his thing so not likely the trip there was his idea, he’d had a drink or two- probably enough to take the edge off the visit with his dad …and he was likely set to meet with him directly after leaving here…

 

And that’s everything, right?”

 

Magnus and Alec exchanged a quick, rather impressed look, nodding.

 

Raphael shrugged, giving a slight wave.

 

 “Well, that’s most of it in any case- good start.”

 

Simon rolled his eyes, shifting his focus right back to Raphael.

 

“Oh, you just want to be difficult.”

 

Raphael shook his head.

 

“No…as I said it was a good start, just not everything.”

 

He huffed, giving a slightly flippant wave.

 

“Okay fine, I’ll bite- what’d I miss?”

 

Raphael shifted forward.

 

“The added political motive?”

 

Alec leaned in.

 

“What added political motive?”

 

Raphael glanced over, quirking his eyebrow. Alec gave a slightly placating gesture.

 

“Hey, sorry for interrupting your whatever-the-hell this is but we’re all working the case. What do you mean?”

 

He smirked.

 

“We-”

 

“Raph darling? We really don’t have the time for this. Save the torment for the jackasses we encounter on the case- I’m sure we’ll find plenty of them for you to get your little kicks in…

 

And if we don’t we’ll swing by and have a chat with the oh so charming first officers on the scene.” Magnus cut him off, smirking.

 

Raphael huffed.

 

“Fine, I’m sure I’ll find something on this case to entertain myself.” He glanced over at Simon, quirking his eyebrow.

 

Simon rolled his eyes.

 

“Something else…literally _anything_ else…There has GOT to be something more interesting on this case than me.”

 

Raphael chuckled, shrugging.

 

“I don’t know…you are quite entertaining…”

 

Simon huffed.

 

“I’m really not; I’m just hyperactive, way too damn stubborn and kinda flaily- it sometimes vaguely appears entertaining at a glance.”

 

Raphael laughed settling closer.

 

“Well I-”

 

“Okay the political motivation you mentioned?” Alec cut off.

 

Raphael looked back at him, eyes sharp and arresting. Alec froze, swallowing nervously, fighting down the odd little shiver that slipped down his spine.

 

“Sorry for interrupting but we really are on a time crunch and the faster we can move the better.”

 

Raphael stared at him for a moment, those odd, deep, unsettlingly dark eyes feeling like they could bore a hole clear through him. Alec just barely fought off the urge to fidget or try to hide…

 

“Raphael? Come on, we’re working a case and the leads are getting further away as we speak. What’s the political thing I missed?” Simon asked, hand lightly resting on his arm,

 

Raphael shifted his gaze from Alec back to Simon. Alec felt like he could breathe again, slumping faintly.

 

_Geez…what the hell was that?!_

****

It was like staring down a predator. Yeah, he was SO with Kyle on the Raphael thing. He shook his head, shifting his focus back, subtly slipping his chair slightly closer to Magnus,

 

Raphael shrugged,

 

“Well i-”

 

He’s interrupted by the back Door of the club swinging open rather forcefully to an aggravated huff and a continuous line of grumbling, put upon chatter. A dark haired women in deep blue pinstriped men’s style suit pants and a soft white shirt under a crisp, tailored dove grey vest thundering through, carrying a large, heavy stack of crates blocking her face, moving past the group without sparing a glance, heading straight to the bar, hefting the heavy load onto the counter, beginning to unload the items with practiced ease, all the while keeping up a running string of grumbling.

 

“Damnit Raph we need a new hand-truck! That jackass Grady ended up losing it down by the pier trying to show off and impress a group of dollies. Trying to show that he could move six crates at once….

 

He can’t, he threw his back out, girls got a hell of a laugh and during his shrieking, flailing and spasming from the pain the idiot ended up knocking the damn thing off the pier and I sure as hell wasn’t diving in after it…

 

These are new boots.

 

So we’re out one handcart, six crates of booze and one inept jackass, I fired his ass on the spot…well…he passed out, couldn’t really tell him, but I asked the cute little blonde who worked at the popcorn stand nearby if she’d tell him when he woke up. I told you he couldn’t cut it, next time maybe you’ll listen to me when y-

 

Alec?”

 

Alec blinked in surprise,

 

_“D-Izzy?”_

 

Raphael and Magnus glanced at each other before looking at the other two, Simon seemingly totally at a loss. Raphael shifted his gaze from Magnus to Izzy, tilting his head giving a faintly concerned look,

 

“Dee…you know the head Detective of the SBPD?”

 

She gave a slight smile and a seemingly casual, dismissive shrug,

“Oh you know, just biologically…” She shrugged, a blink and you’ll miss it flash of nervousness in her deep brown eyes before it’s covered by a wave of strength, confidence and swagger, giving a slight nod and a little unassuming wave, quirking her eyebrow, a sharp, confident smirk firmly in place.

 

“Hey big bro… been a while.

 

What’s new?”

## {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I freaking LOVE this verse!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Kay so The political news wasn’t actually supposed to get interrupted- I just kept getting sidetracked and had to get this chapter put to bed (And me too as it’s now 4am).
> 
> I know we kinda tormented Kyle a bit but I was having too much fun with Magnus…
> 
> FYI I have a kinda different twist on the whole demon thing (which you probably figured out)…I actually have an entire backstory for that…well I have a lot of backstories- apparently I’m not content just to say ‘this is this cause it’s my story and I said so’ I have to have an entire newly reimagined mythos to explain it…
> 
> Gotta admit, It’s really fun.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways what do you guys think so far?


	7. Devil In The Blue Dress (Well...Pants Suit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Alec and Izzy talk_ ** **_…_ ** **_It_ ** **_’_ ** **_s been a while._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 🔥🔥Chapter Complete!!🔥🔥
> 
> **_Kay just a little heads up this chapter is an emotional roller coaster; we have a 1940's version of Robert and Maryse we're talking about..._ ** **_…_ **
> 
> **_You have been warned._ **

##  {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

##  *-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*

##  {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

 

Alec blinked, shaking his head, glancing from Izzy over to Raphael, Magnus and Simon before shifting back to Izzy…

 

_Well…at least Simon looked as lost as he did._

Magnus and Raphael looked surprised and vaguely concerned but like they had a pretty good idea what was going on. Raphael’s dark, unsettling eyes flickered from Alec to Izzy, setting taught and tense, all traces of the Simon humor gone. Izzy’s gaze flickered from Alec’s over to Raphael’s, giving a barely perceivable shake.

 

Alec heard Simon’s breath catch, the younger detective swallowing nervously. Izzy’s gaze slipped from Raphael over to Simon, eyebrow quirking, a slight smirk slipping over her lips. Simon makes a faintly squeaking sound. The sound seemed to catch Izzy’s attention. She blinked in surprise, dark, oddly bright gaze shifting curiously over the younger detective before flickering back to Raphael questioningly. Raphael shrugged, giving a slight wave, apparently an entire conversation going on between them without so much as a word.

 

_Umm… Oookay… that’s weird._

 

Alec shook his head, giving a faint sigh, swallowing, trying to get some idea what exactly was going on here, gaze shifting back to Izzy.

 

“Izzy w-what are you doing here?”

 

She seemed to almost startle, looking back at Alec. She shrugged, slipping around the bar, leaning back casually, giving a slight nod towards the crates beside her,

 

“Apparently covering for a jackass on my day off… how about you?”

 

 Alec froze, blinking in surprise,

 

“Day off? Wha…you work here? H-how long?”

 

She shrugged, brushing her hair back.

 

“Uh…about… five years now.”

 

Alec startled.

 

“F-five years… I b-but… no. You… you left town. Right after you broke off the engagement with Edward Ivey; you moved clear across country to try to find yourself. Said it was a mistake and you wanted to clear your head.

 

W-we got letters and cards from New York.”

 

She nodded.

 

“Yeah that’s where Lydia and her family moved junior year, we still kept in touch. She agreed to help me out. I send the letters in a package to her and she and Mia send them back to you guys.”

 

Alec swallowed, totally stunned.

 

“W-wait so… but… we haven’t seen you in **_five_** years. You’re telling me we’ve been living in the same city for five years and have not seen each other once?

 

Why? Why would you do that?”

 

She scoffed, eyes flashing, giving a sharp wave.

 

“Alec; I ran the day before I was supposed to get married, had my childhood best friend and her girlfriend send letters and packages making it look like I lived clear on the other side of the country and I am working in a gay club.

 

You’re a detective… put the pieces together.”

 

“W…oh…”

 

She shrugged, pushing off the bar, moving over towards the group, stopping at the table next to them, giving a slight wave.

 

“Yeah… oh.” She folded her arms, stance deceptively casual, quirking her eyebrow challengingly, meeting his eyes dead on, gaze sharp and full of fire.

 

“Is that gonna be an issue?”

 

Alec gulped, blinking.

 

_Woah…okay, apparently a lot has changed in five years. She’s definitely been working with Raphael for a while. Who knew his little sister could be that intimidating?_

She shifted, eyes sparking brighter.

 

“Well… is it?”

 

“If it is then he is one hell of a hypocritic jackass.” Raphael growled.

 

Alec startled, shaking his head, shaking himself out of the stupor, looking between the others, faltering at that sharp, arresting look in Raphael’s eyes. He’s once again glaring holes in Alec, only this is worse…way worse. Impossibly dark eyes flashing bright and dangerous. It reminds him of a cat watching a startled mouse, poised, ready to strike.

 

_Oookay…that was terrifying…N-nice crime boss….no sudden movements…_

 Alec gulped again, breaking the hypnotic, deer in the headlights thing shifting over to his sister. Izzy blinked, stance relaxing a bit, looking Alec over in surprise.

 

“Is that true?”

 

Alec shook his head.

 

“No!”

 

_D-did Raphael actually just growl?_

_Crap…_

Alec swallowed.

 

“I-I mean yes I- I mean I am so I’m not but if it was I would be and I…” he trailed off, glancing questioningly over at Simon, the only other person seemingly as confused here as him at the moment.

 

He gave a sheepish shrug.

 

“Uh y-you should probably try that again. I’m usually pretty fluent in babble but even I can’t make sense out of that.”

 

Alec sighed, taking a deep breath, glancing around at the others…at least right now Raphael wasn’t giving him that terrifying death glare. Still looked like Alec should avoid sudden movements but it was an improvement in any case.

 

He took a deep breath, swallowing, holding his hands up placatingly,

 

“Okay, yeah that was bad… let me start again?”

 

Izzy tilted her head, waiting. Alec gave a slight, gentle smile, shaking his head,

 

“No Izzy, it’s not an issue, not at all. What I meant by no is that I’m not a hypocrite, but if I did have a problem with it than that would mean I was a hypocrite because yes I am gay too…” He paused, going over the words,

 

“That came out better, right?”

 

Simon nodded, flashing a nervous smile, and a quick thumbs up. Alec breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing a bit, glancing back over to Izzy,

 

She tilted her head looking between them, bright brown eyes sparking curiously, glimmer of a knowing smirk appearing,

 

“Oh… I see s-”

 

Simon flailed, eyes wide, waving animatedly,

 

 _“Oh no you don’t!_ You SO don’t see. You are NOT seeing what you think you’re seeing. That is not what’s happening here. Like not at all. I don’t even like Alec!” He paused, swallowing, shaking his head,

 

“Wait no! Not like that! I mean I don’t like Alec like that! I like him just fine… I mean I think I do. I don’t think I know him well enough to really know that I do, but I think I do. We haven’t really worked together before and I’ve just been at the station for a couple weeks and we’ve only talked a couple times but he seems to be a likable person…kinda uptight but a good guy…hell of a lot better than a lot of humans-shaped jackasses down at the station...at…umm…a-at least I think so. I mean I guess he could actually be a total jackass and just hide it really well…

 

But like, I don’t see why he’d bother hiding it when none of the other jackasses down at the station do-

 

Like at all.

 

Hell, it’d probably even help him fit in more and get ahead. Well…he’s already head detective so there’s not much more ‘ahead’ to get but you know what I mean…

 

Umm…

 

M-maybe…” he trailed off, clamping his mouth shut, clearly trying to forcibly stop the torrent of words.

 

The other four blinked, staring at him, Simon fidgeting nervously. Finally Izzy chuckled, slipping closer, flashing a near playful smirk.

 

“Well…you’re definitely fluent in babble alright…There a name buried in all that? I don’t think it was but I could’ve easily missed it.”

 

He shook his head.

 

“I d-”

 

Raphael leaned over, slipping his arm around Simon’s shoulders, squeezing, flashing a playful smile.

 

“ ** _This_** is Detective Simon Lewis…we are working a case together.”

 

Simon huffed, shaking his head, gesturing towards Alec and Magnus.

 

“No…WE are working a case...YOU are tagging along to allegedly keep Magnus out of trouble but so far have only managed to screw with me incessantly and torment a witness…and Alec a couple times…but mainly me.”

 

Izzy blinked, quirking her eyebrow, glancing questioningly at Raphael. He smirked, flashing a playful wink.

 

“He’s very feisty…not gonna lie, I kinda like it.”

 

Simon huffed, rolling not only his eyes but his whole head.

 

“Lucky me…” He groaned shaking his head,

 

Izzy chuckled, eyes sparkling bright.

 

“Well Simon, gotta admit it is VERY interesting to meet you…” She moved a bit closer, flashing an odd, playfully mischievous smile, leaning in, extending her hand, quirking her eyebrow expectantly.

 

Simon gulped, hesitating a moment before taking a deep breath, meeting her gaze head on, shifting forward, clasping her hand, shaking firmly. Izzy’s eyes sparked in surprise, flashing a bright, kinda dangerous grin and a faintly impressed nod.

 

 “Hmm…very interesting…”

 

Simon huffed, shaking his head, animatedly gesturing around the table.

 

“Okay seriously- NOT interesting! Not even the most interesting thing at this table. We have a murder case, you have a brother you haven’t seen in five years, a really great suit and hat AND new boots, Raphael has some political thing that I totally missed and apparently a new handcart to buy, and Magnus has a…w-well…I don’t know but it’s Magnus there has to be something there more interesting than me.

 

See? We have murder, family, fashion, politics AND Magnus.

 

FAR more interesting.

 

Pick a topic…

 

 _Any_ topic…”

 

Raphael tilted his head, eyes flickering playfully.

 

“Well t-”

 

Magnus huffed, giving a flippant wave Raphael’s way, reaching over, patting Simon’s hand reassuringly, glancing between Raphael and Izzy.

 

“Now Raph, what did I tell you? Play nice. Remember, Lana Turner.”

 

Raphael huffed, rolling his eyes. Izzy smirked, nodding towards Magnus.

 

“Threatening to do the peroxide thing again?”

 

Raphael nodded, Izzy laughed, shrugging.

 

“Yeah that was pretty bad, probably shouldn’t chance it. Think I still have some of the photos somewhere if you need a reminder.”

 

Magnus quirked his eyebrow.

 

“Hey don’t think you’re left out of this.”

 

Izzy laughed, quirking her eyebrow.

 

“That threat doesn’t really work for me…I’d be a freaking bombshell as a blonde.”

 

Magnus chuckled, nodding quickly.

 

“Fair point, you’d be a total knock out- though it’s you; that’s true of anything. I wouldn’t do that…

 

However I would sneak in and swipe all your fedoras and vests.”

 

She froze, glaring.

 

“You wouldn’t.”

 

He gave a slight shrug, quirking his eyebrow, leaning forward.,

 

“Try me.”

 

Alec coughed, leaning forward, trying to cover a slightly nervous laugh _(He was like 90% sure they were kidding…still best not to chance it.)_

 

“Okay guys we’re getting sidetracked here. We have a murder case to solve and we’re on a clock…we really don’t have time for all these games and distractions.” he paused, standing up, moving over beside Izzy.

 

_Yeah they didn’t have time for the games or distractions but hell if he wasn’t gonna make time for this._

“Dee-”

 

She swallowed, quickly shaking her head, glancing away, kinda drawing back, beginning to turn,

 

“You guys have work to do, it’s f-”

 

He shook his head, catching her arm, tugging her to a stop,

 

“No it’s not fine…It’s REALLY not. Izzy I…I really don’t know what to say. I have no idea where to even start with this. I know there’s a lot for us to talk about...we missed five years. I...” He trailed off, moving closer shrugging.

 

“W-was it just you? I mean did you just need space to be able to be comfortable with yourself? The thing with Edward was pretty quick, you guys were barely engaged a month. But I thought you just got caught up in it and then ended up getting cold feet…I-I had no idea. Was that it? When you realized?

 

Did you just want some time alone to sort it all out?”

 

She swallowed, shaking her head.

 

“No…there was nothing to sort out. I’ve known for as long as I can remember. I’ve been dating girls since I was thirteen and me and Lydia snuck our first kiss out underneath the pier. It wasn’t ever a question to me…I-I just never knew how to tell everyone else. I have no interest in guys. None whatsoever.

 

I never have.

 

I wasn’t in love with Edward…I could barely stand him. He knew dad from his country club, they golfed together a lot- He’s always ask him about me. He hit on me desperately every chance he got. Guy absolutely made my skin crawl.

 

Edward wasn’t my plan…that was mom and dad’s. It was how they thought they could fix me…make me ‘normal’. It was the only way they’d let me stay.”

 

Alec felt his stomach drop, going rigid.

 

“What.”

 

She shrugged, wrapping her arms around herself, kind of slumping against the table, sighing, brushing her hair behind her ear, tugging her midnight blue fedora down like a shield.

 

“Yeah…Like I said I’d been dating girls for years- hell, over a decade by then; I had it down. Was always careful, always covered my tracks. **_Always_**. But I tripped up. Just once…but that’s all it took.

 

I had this keepsake chest. I always kept it hidden halfway under my bed beneath this loose floorboard. I was always so careful but I’d been in a hurry that morning. I had a ticket stub from the ballet the night before- I’d ended up getting a date with one of the dancers, a real knockout.  We were gonna go out that evening and I didn’t want to lose the ticket stub so I got into it to put it in there… but I didn’t get the board replaced quite right.

 

Mom went in to get a pair of earrings I’d borrowed for the show and she noticed it…called dad. T-they went through the entire thing. Every last piece. It had everything in it; love letters, pictures, little keepsakes, everything.

 

When I got home they were waiting, they had the stuff scattered out on the bed and my suitcase packed.

 

Mom was crying, she barely even looked at me. Dad had already called Edward, told him I’d asked him to invite him to dinner the next evening. They told me flat out either I stopped that ‘disgusting deviant behavior ’ got my head on straight and made a go of it with Edward or leave the house right then.

 

They said if I left they never wanted to see me again. That I was no longer a part of the family.

 

T-they wouldn’t even have let me say goodbye. Said if I was like this I couldn’t be around you guys- they didn’t want me to corrupt you...”

 

She trailed off, giving a wet little almost laugh.

 

“Guess they were a bit late to the party on that one, huh?”

 

Alec swallowed, shaking his head.

 

“Dee…I…god…I had no idea. None, I swear. I-if I did i-”

 

She shook her head.

 

“Alec you couldn’t have…like I said I hid it well. I hid it well BEFORE that…after? After I was a fortress. I tried to make myself change, tried to get myself to just accept the idea of being with Edward…I really did…

 

I hated it…but if it was what I had to do to keep my family- to still get to see you and Jace and Max? I-it was worth it.

 

A-at least I tried to tell myself it was. B-but I just couldn’t. I couldn’t. We’d just got back from the last bridal fitting and I was looking at myself in the mirror in my wedding dress and…and I felt like I was gonna be sick. I would not have survived that…I know I wouldn’t have…

 

I wrote the letters and I ran…

 

I-I didn’t know if I’d ever get the chance to talk to you guys again but I just couldn’t go through with it.

 

I couldn’t.

 

So I ran…I ran and I ended up meeting Raphael and he sat with me and listened and gave me this job and a safe place to stay and a way to actually breathe, to be myself and have a life.

 

S-so I called Lyds and explained everything and that I really didn’t want my parents to know I was still in town because I didn’t know what their next plan would be but I didn’t want any part of it. She agreed to send the letters and…and I don’t know.

 

Time passed; I got on my feet, got my life together. Got friends- friends who really knew me, the real me, and a surrogate family of loonies like Mags and Raph and all the rest. Met an amazing girl, fell in love. Got an apartment together and a car and two cats- Chairman Meow and Miss CleoCatra- Clary and Magnus named them. I had NO say in it; neither did Raphael and there was absolutely no copious amount of alcohol involved –

 

Raph and I were out all night clear across town- he’s my alibi, I’m his…

 

And…well…and now here we are.”

 

She swallowed, shrugging, leaning back against the other table, glancing up at Alec.

 

“I…Alec…I know this isn’t what you expected for me b-”

 

She’s cut off by Alec moving forward, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her tight. She sniffed faintly, wrapping her arms around him, squeezing so tight it almost hurt.

 

Alec didn’t care. After five years he didn’t care if it broke a rib. She was his little sister. She could hug him as tightly as she wanted, as tightly as she _needed_ , for as long as she needed. Everything else can just wait damnit.

 

“Dee…I am so sor-”

 

She shook her head.

 

“You didn’t know.”

 

“Yeah but if I’d of just told y-”

 

“If they’d of found out they’d of done the same thing…”

 

“If I’d known they’d do that I’d of left on my own.”

 

She shook her head.

 

“Y-you couldn’t do that…abandon Jace and Max like that.”

 

Alec gave a slight almost laugh shaking his head…

 

“Actually, pretty sure they’re on our side of this.”

 

She pulled back slightly from the embrace, tilting her head.

 

“Umm…d-do you mean they’d be on our sides because they’re our brothers or…?”

 

He shrugged.

 

“Or…”

 

“Oh…”

 

He gave a slight laugh.

 

“Yeah…oh…well, with Max I’m not sure but I do know his two best friends are a couple and it doesn’t bother him at all. I know Jace is bi, but he doesn’t know that I know. He never shuts up about girls but I know at least four guys he’s dated…He tries to be stealthy but…well…it’s Jace.

 

I try to cover what I can and I kind of think Dad’s image is so tied up in his sons that unless the evidence was totally undeniable he wouldn’t see it.

 

Even so I try not to chance it. I don’t think he’s ever suspected with me. But I swear Dee; If I had any idea this is what happened I’d of told him myself, stood with you in a heartbeat…I w-”

 

She shook her head.

 

“Alec…it’s okay. I don’t want to keep rehashing it. We lost five years…I really don’t want to waste more time lamenting about what could have been.

 

A-and don’t do anything reckless. Don’t go torpedoing your relationship with them for me…

 

Please?

 

That’s the last thing I want. I don’t want to be responsible for-”

 

“You’re not res-”

 

She shook her head.

 

“I know I wouldn’t be…but that’s how they’d see it. I was the first one they knew about. You tell them I’m still in town, that you’re talking to me, they’re gonna blame me.  Please Alec? You just found out…don’t do anything we’ll both regret…

 

Please?”

 

He swallowed, taking a deep breath, nodding faintly.

 

“O-okay, I won’t, I promise.”

 

She breathed a sigh of relief, nodding.

 

“Thank you.”

 

He nodded back.

 

“Of course Dee…I have your back…” he trailed off, shaking his head.

 

“Gotta say, between this and me trying to hide working a case against direct orders this is gonna be one very quiet, **_very_** awkward family dinner tonight.”

 

She tilted her head.

 

“You guys have a family dinner tonight?”

 

He faltered, swallowing.

 

“Umm…yeah…like once every other week. Helps to give Max some breathing room- he’s the only one living with them still…” he trailed off.

 

“Hey, maybe another night the four o-”

 

Izzy shook her head.

 

“Alec…l-let’s wait on that, kay? I’d love to see them but I really don’t want mom and dad to know I’m in town…I don’t.

 

Max is a teenager and Jace is…well…Jace.

 

“I really don’t want to put them in the position of lying…and I…right now I really can’t deal with explaining all of this to them…

 

I can’t.

 

At least not right now.

 

I need some time on this, okay?”

 

He nodded.

 

“Yeah Dee, of course…but umm…since I know w-”

 

 ** _“We_** are having dinner at me and Clary’s apartment this weekend, no excuses. I’ve put the ‘meet the family’ thing off far too long.” She cut him off.

 

He gave a soft laugh, nodding, hugging her.

 

“Can’t wait…I really can’t.”

 

She sighed, hugging him tight again, squeezing his shoulder, before moving back, giving a slight wave towards the others, flashing an affectionate smile at the three pointedly looking anywhere else but at them.

 

She rolled her eyes, chuckling.

 

“Seriously you guys are SO bad at that. May as well just be whistling nonchalantly.”

 

Magnus shrugged slipping off his seat, hurrying over to the siblings, hugging Izzy tightly, lightly kissing her cheek.

 

“True but it’s harder to hear like that…

 

Sweetheart, why didn’t you tell me? I talk about the station all the time! If I’d of known-”

 

“You would have walked on eggshells around me and I’d know nothing about how my big brother’s been doing the last two years.”

 

Alec glanced over, tilting his head curiously, quirking his eyebrow at Magnus.

 

“You talk about me?”

 

Magnus flushed, shrugging.

 

“Uh…not much…all good.”

 

Alec laughed.

 

“Meaning you grumble incessantly about me?”

 

Raphael chuckled.

 

“Hmm…apparently you do know Mags pretty well.”

 

 Alec shrugged.

 

“Nearly two years’ll do that…he’s definitely something else. _What_ that ‘something else’ IS depends on the day, hour, moon phase, weather, planet alignments and about a dozen other factors…

 

But he’s definitely something else.”

 

Magnus gave a bright laugh, nudging Alec’s shoulder, rolling his eyes, glancing from him to Izzy, shaking his head.

 

“I don’t know how I never saw it…there really is quite the family resemblance. Guess I just never placed it.”

 

Alec tilted his head, glancing over at Magnus, quirking his eyebrow.

 

“The last name never tipped you off? You’re a reporter.”

 

Magnus shook his head.

 

“I’ve only ever knew her as Isabelle or Izzy. And I **_am_** a reporter, but that stops at the door. You don’t push the people here for personal information they don’t offer freely, even something as commonplace as a last name. If they don’t bring it up neither do you. It’s a common courtesy. She never brought up her family; I assumed there was a reason…

 

Now I know why.”

 

“Because her dad’s a miserable bastard.” Simon muttered.

 

Izzy gave a surprised laugh, quirking her eyebrow at the younger detective. He startled faintly, blinking in confusion before pausing, rolling his eyes, groaning, cheeks flushing bright, glancing around at the others.

 

“Crap… said that out loud, didn’t I?”

 

Raphael chuckled, nodding, flashing an amused smile.

 

“Yes you did…summed it up quite well in fact.”

 

 He blushed brighter, shrugging, glancing apologetically between Alec and Izzy.

 

“Sorry, I tend to do that…no disrespect meant…well, none to you guys in any case. Every bit of disrespect towards chief Lightwood was totally meant.” He scoffed, shaking his head, eyes flashing.

 

“I knew the guy was kinda backwards and bigoted and homophobic but that’s like a whole other level of wretched. It’s absolutely repulsive that someone would put something as inconsequential as sexuality above their own child.

 

There is no excuse for that. Absolutely none.” He swallowed, hesitantly stepping forward.

 

“I know I just met you and I’m sure it doesn’t mean much coming from me, but I really am sorry you had to go through all that…

 

You deserved so much better.”

 

She blinked, swallowing, eyes softening, seemingly just really seeing the younger detective for the first time…

 

“I…thank you Simon. And it does. It means a lot.”

 

Magnus smiled, flashing a soft, impressed look at the younger man, moving over beside him, slipping his arm around his shoulders, squeezing.

 

“Very well said sweetheart. I couldn’t of put it better myself. Wonderful to have you as part of the team.”

 

Raphael smiled, nodding, settling on the other side of the younger detective, resting his hand on his shoulder.

 

“It really is…I am definitely glad you didn’t hurl yourself out of the back of the car on the drive over here like you were contemplating.”

 

Alec gave a surprised laugh, quirking his eyebrow, Magnus and Izzy chuckling. Simon huffed, glaring sarcastically.

 

“Yeah…pretty sure I’m gonna regret that. Actually, I’m still keeping it as a viable option for the remainder of the case. If the first hour with you is any indicator by the time we reach hour four tucking and rolling at thirty miles an hour’s gonna seem pretty damn appealing.”

 

Raphael chuckled, eyes sparking bright, turning to the younger detective.

 

_Ugh….they can’t get started again._

 

Alec sighed, shaking his head…he really didn’t want to chance getting that predator type look from Raphael again but they needed to refocus on the case…

 

He took a deep breath, steeling himself.

 

“W-”

 

“Hey Alec, I never caught it, what’s this ‘case’ you’re all working on? You said you were going against orders…guessing that means you’re all under a hell of a time crunch.” Izzy cut in loudly, tilting her head curiously.

 

_Oh…thank you Dee…_

Alec breathed a sigh of relief, flashing a grateful smile, nodding.

 

“Right…we really do need to focus. It’s a murder investigation; he was one of your regulars. Eugene?”

 

She blinked.

 

“Eugene? Damn…he was a good one, real sweet guy, never had any issues with him. And Ruth’s a doll- we actually had a bit of a thing for a while there but it kinda fizzled…I’ll have to call her and see how she’s holding up.

 

How’d it happen?”

 

Alec sighed.

 

“He was shot. We found him up at the Foundry. He was the son of Albert Dawson, the former mayor. He’s office is trying to quash the case pretty quickly, not wanting to pull the family name into the press and everything…it’s a lot of political pressure.”

 

Raphael nodded, moving forward.

 

“Even more so since Dawson’s announcing his candidacy for governor later this week.”

 

“Wait, _what?”_ Simon startled, blinking, looking over at him.

 

Raphael shrugged.

 

“As I said; the other political motive. It’s being kept pretty well under wraps but my sources say Dawson’s making the official announcement to the press Friday. He’ll be a shoe in…

 

At least so long as nothing comes up that could damage his image.”

 

Alec swallowed.

 

“Like…for example his kinda obviously gay son. Who he was meeting with the night he died.”

 

Raphael sighed, nodding.

 

“So it would seem.”

 

Izzy gave a low whistle, shaking her head.

 

“Damn.” She glanced over at Raphael, eyes flickering curiously.

 

“Do you need m-”

 

He shook his head, waving her off.

 

“Not at the moment. It’s your day off, you should enjoy it.”

 

She shrugged.

 

“I can cancel…if you need my help j-”

 

Raphael chuckled, giving a flippant wave and reassuring smile.

 

“No, you haven’t had one in far too long. If you cancel another I’m gonna have a very pissed off Clarissa hounding me relentlessly.”

 

She chuckled, tilting her head.

 

“Yeah; it takes a lot but get Sunshine worked up and she’s an absolute spitfire.”

 

Raphael nodded.

 

“And I’m pretty sure being the reason her girlfriend cancels plans three weeks in a row would put me square in her crosshairs. Really don’t want to chance that unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

 

She shrugged.

 

“Alright, if you’re sure. But if you change your mind you know where to find me. I know she wouldn’t like the interruption but the girls got a heart bigger than anyone I’ve ever met.

 

I’m sure solving an innocent’s murder would mean more to her than having to postpone date night.”

 

He gave a slight shrug.

 

“Still probably best not to chance it…we’ll get this sorted.”

 

Simon gave a slightly disbelieving scoff.

 

“How?”

 

Alec shrugged.

 

“Same as any other investigation; one step at a time.  We need to look at the evidence, follow the clues and see where we end up.”

 

Simon swallowed.

 

“And if we ‘end up’ at the victim’s father/ former mayor/ **Gubernatorial candidate?”**

Alec sighed, giving a slight shrug.

 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it…IF we come to it…but I **_really_** hope we don’t.”

 

Magnus nodded, leaning against Alec’s shoulder, reaching up, squeezing his arm comfortingly, glancing over the others.

 

“Well, one thing is certain; If this is in any way connected to former mayor Dawson we need all the evidence we can possibly get. Everything, no exception, no matter how small or seemingly inconsequential.”

 

Raphael nodded, tilting his head, sharp gaze shifting over the others.

 

“Quite true. Simon said you guys got what you could from the records room but that and Kyle’s word is about all we have as of yet, yes?”

 

Alec nodded.

 

Raphael nodded back.

 

“Okay…it’s a start but it’s nowhere near enough. Especially if it’s this big of a target. Politics are a bitch to deal with in general. Tossing in murder, badly closeted individuals, likely a few better closeted individuals, political allies, political enemies, random homophobic jackasses and the rest? This is gonna be a hornets’ nest.”

 

Simon glanced over at Raphael, quirking his eyebrow.

 

“Sounds like you have a lot of experience with this?”

 

Raphael tilted his head in acknowledgement, flashing a slight, mysterious smirk.

 

“I do…kinda interesting being on this side of an investigation. Rather nice change of pace really.”

 

Simon gave a slight laugh.

 

“You’re back to screwing with me, aren’t you?”

 

Raphael chuckled, giving a playfully flirtatious wink, voice slipping a bit soft and warm.

 

“I’m not admitting to anything Detective Lewis.”

 

Simon’s cheeks flushed brightly, he huffed, rolling his eyes. Raphael’s eyes brightened, eyebrow quirking curiously. Simon caught the look, flushing more, clear to his ears, glaring.

 

“You are **_such_** an ass.”

 

Magnus gave a bright, surprised laugh, nodding.

 

“Oh sweetheart you have no idea.”

 

Simon huffed.

 

“Yeah I do…”

 

Magnus grinned, shrugging.

 

“It’s actually a good sign- means he likes you. He only really teases those he likes.”

 

“Or those he gets reactions out of…” Simon grumbled.

 

Izzy laughed.

 

“Kid, its **_Raphael;_** he gets reactions out of everyone.”

 

Raphael shrugged, smirking, squeezing Simon’s shoulder again.

 

“Isabelle is quite right…though your ‘reactions’ are far more interesting than most.”

 

Simon gave an impressively sarcastic look.

 

“Oh joy…lucky me.”

 

Raphael’s eyes sparked excitedly, nodding eagerly.

 

“Aren’t you?”

 

Simon’s eyes sparked brighter, giving a slight growling groan. Izzy chuckled, shaking her head.

 

“Alright boss, think you need to lay off a bit. Pretty sure the kids about ready to bite you.”

 

Raphael quirked his eyebrow, eyes flickering consideringly over Simon, shrugging.

 

“Hmm…Tempting…but pretty sure we need to wait till at least the second date for that…don’t want to come off as too easy.”

 

Magnus and Izzy burst out in surprised laughter. Simon groaned loudly, dropping his head into his hands, blushing clear to his ears.

 

“Oh my god, I SO should’ve just tucked and rolled and ran like hell when I had the chance.”

 

Raphael gave an unconcerned shrug, patting Simon’s shoulder companionably.

 

“Should of, didn’t, too late now, moving on…we have a case to work.”

 

Simon’s eyes flickered, eyebrow quirking.

 

Alec nodded quickly, stepping forward, jumping on it before they started the next round.

 

“You’re absolutely right…and that’s a good catch with Dawson…the political side is a definite consideration but we don’t want to get caught up on it. So far all we have that leads to Albert Dawson is the word of on uncooperative guy who’d had a few. I’m not saying Kyle is untrustworthy b-”

 

Raphael scoffed,

 

“I am; Idiota’s got about as much integrity as Izzy has ball gowns.”

 

 Izzy laughed, quirking her eyebrow.

 

“Ah, talking about Kyle Weston huh?”

 

Raphael shrugged, nodding,

 

“Yup…”

 

Simon shrugged, glancing between the others,

 

“I don’t know, seemed pretty trustworthy in the moment. I mean maybe not in general but Alec seemed to be connecting with him, Magnus had him so twisted he didn’t know which way was up and then he tossed you in the mix just for the hell of it.

 

The guy may not be the most trustworthy or the brightest or most helpful, but he also didn’t strike me as suicidal…

 

Which he’d have to be to lie directly to your face.”

 

Raphael quirked his eyebrow, giving a faintly impressed nod,

 

“True…Hmm…

 

Still the word of a cowardly jackass in a bar at two pm isn’t exactly unequivocal proof, which is what we need here. And we need all of it we can get.

 

We’ll have to look everywhere possible for leads…especially physical proof, things that cannot just be waved off as hearsay or conjecture. **_Actual_** physical evidence can make or break this.” He paused, glancing between the others curiously,

 

“Have you guys been down to the M.E.’s office yet?”

 

Alec shook his head,

 

“No, not yet.”

 

Simon shrugged, glancing around at the others,

 

“Well…looks like we have our next stop.”

 

 

 

##  {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

##  *-Izzy-*-Izzy-*-Izzy-*-Izzy-*-Izzy-*

##  {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

Damnit she’s late! Stupid traffic, why the hell did they have to be working on the damn lines today? It’s a total madhouse out there….

 

And the only way back to the theater is right back through the same damn street.

 

_Ugh._

She was SO not looking forward to this. Normally she really did enjoy the theater quite a bit. It was always fun and elegant and Clary always looked so very beautiful all decked out for the show…well It’s Clary, she’s the most beautiful girl Izzy has ever seen but even so. She always was so happy having something to really dress up for- she’d go all out…Izzy can’t say the effort wasn’t totally worth it. The girls a total knockout without even trying…when she actually IS? Woah…

 

Yeah Izzy is a VERY lucky woman. It was always a magical evening and A Midsummer Night’s Dream is one of both her and Clary’s favorites. Plus the Actress playing the lead really was spectacular. She easily had the second best singing voice Izzy’d ever heard- First was and always will be Clary no contest. Girl sings like an angel…

 

_Well…okay technically siren, but still…_

 

There was no comparison with that voice. She fell in love with her voice before she ever even laid eyes on her. Then she actually saw the girl, talked to her. Saw that pretty smile and those gorgeous flickering emerald eyes, heard that bright warm, oh so sweet laugh and…yeah, she was a goner. Never stood a chance.

 

She’s more than okay with that.

 

Meeting Raphael may have saved her life but meeting Clary was what made her life worth living. It gave her hope, made her think she could do this, she could make it…

 

She could be happy.

 

That she _deserved_ to be happy.

 

Clarissa Primrose was without a doubt the light of her life…

 

Her sunshine…

 

There really was nothing she wouldn’t do for the beautiful, amazing, impossibly sweet girl.

 

Even brave the madhouse that was Main Street two times in a row only to end up in a busy over crowded theater, feigning politeness and small talk with all the random other patrons there for the show.

 

Normally this isn’t an issue. She’s usually fine with crowds and she’d actually been looking forward to this date night for weeks. But after all this with Alec she just wasn’t feeling the social thing tonight.

 

Still, it was for Clary, she’d power through….

 

Once she apologized for being late…

 

_Again…_

_Crap._

She took a deep breath, reaching down, quickly unlocking the door, already beginning her apology the second the door opened.

 

“Hey Sunshine, sorry I know I’m late, I swear it wasn’t Raph’s fault this time- traffic on Main’s crazy, some kind of road work, backed up for miles, but it’s fine. Give me five minutes to freshen up and grab my jacket and we can b-…

Umm…” She trailed off, blinking rapidly, mouth going dry, pointing faintly,

 

“Uh…t-umm…wow…” Izzy gulped, eyes flickering over the gorgeous redhead,

 

_Wow…_

“Umm…Y-you’re not wearing that to the theater…right?”

 

Clary gave a soft, tinkling laugh that reminded Izzy of windchimes and summer, quirking her eyebrow in playful challenge, shrugging,

 

“What? You don’t like it?”

 

Izzy swallowed, eyes starting at Clary’s soft, brilliant red hair, falling in shimmering waves down past her shoulders, eyes trailing over the delicate black lace straps and trim along the neckline of the deep violet satin negligee that seemed to flow over her, perfectly accentuating her soft curves.

Izzy shook her head faintly,

 

“Umm…n-no…I do…but I’m pretty sure if you wear that out somewhere I am gonna end up decking someone…

 

Probably a lot of someone’s…”

 

Clary laughed, slipping closer, pretty eyes sparkling bright,

 

“And of course you’d absolutely hate that.” she teased lightly, leaning in pressing a soft kiss to Izzy’s lips.

 

Izzy chuckled, slipping her arm around Clary’s waist, other hand slipping up, brushing a few soft red curls back, tucking them behind her ear,

 

“Of course…” she leaned in, kissing her once more, lingering a bit, deepening the kiss, losing herself in the moment, feeling the tension of the day melt away, seemingly really able to breathe again.

 

She finally pulled back, sighing contentedly, pressing one more gentle kiss to Clary’s cheek before smiling softly, glancing around the apartment, freezing, blinking in surprise. She turned, trailing her hand down Clary’s arm, catching her hand, tugging her towards the dining area, glancing over, flashing a curious smile,

 

“And what’s all this? Thought we we’re going out tonight?”

 

Clary shrugged,

 

“That was the plan…and if you really want to we absolutely can, but with you seeing Alec today I-”

 

Izzy blinked, looking over in surprise,

 

“How did you-?” She trailed off, shaking her head,

 

“Okay I know you have the whole aura reading/healing/hypnotic siren song thing going, and that over time the abilities can grow, change and fluctuate and you’ve been dealing with the whole devotee thing for quite a bit longer than me but even so if my girlfriend is developing **_actual_** psychic type abilities I really need to know. If my girlfriend can read my mind that is something I need to know.”

 

Clary chuckled, quirking her eyebrow,

 

“Dee, I don’t need ‘psychic powers’ to read your mind; we’ve been together for the last four years, I pay attention, and I love you…

 

Besides you’re generally a pretty easy read.”

 

Izzy gave a surprised laugh, tugging her closer, shaking her head,

 

“Hey! I am n-”

 

“Oh please! It generally boils down to ‘wow, you look hot,’ ‘wow she’s hot,’ ‘oh my god that guys an idiot,’ ‘why is this moron hitting on me,’ ‘why has that idiot not left yet,’ and ‘how suspicious would it be if I ‘accidently’ knocked this idiot through the window…’”

 

Izzy chuckled, shrugging tilting her head in acknowledgement,

 

“Okay so I can be a bit easy to read sometimes…”

 

Clary shrugged, slipping closer, catching her hand squeezing,

 

“Only for people who are paying really close attention.”

 

Izzy glanced over,

 

“Like you?”

 

Clary nodded, squeezing her hand tighter, leaning over kissing her cheek softly,

 

“Exactly…”

 

Izzy smiled, tugging her closer,

 

“So…how did you know about Alec?”

 

Clary shrugged,

 

“While you were out dealing with the idiot at the pier I ran over to the club, forgot some of my sheet music there and I wanted to pick it up. I was sat up at one of the tables going over it when they got there. Recognized him right off, the family resemblance is uncanny, and you can tell the guy’s a cop from a mile away- he has that whole ‘hardnosed detective’ vibe. Soon as they went up to talk to Raph I headed out to find you and give you a heads up but I guess I missed you. Figured if Magnus is bringing a detective by the club it’s something pretty big and probably not cleared up before you got there.

 

I had no clue how it’d go but however it did I didn’t think you’d really be up for crowds and more traffic.

 

I called the theater, got us tickets for tomorrow evening- and Raph can just suck it up and deal- he owes us a couple extra date nights.

 

Figured tonight we could just stay in, have a nice romantic evening just the two of us. It’s been a while since I’ve had an entire evening having you all to myself. I made some lemon pepper chicken and mushrooms and stopped by Diana's for those éclairs you love for dessert.” she faltered slightly, glancing up meeting Izzy’s gaze, kind of unsure, shrugging,

 

“I mean…if that’s good with you…

 

If you really wanted to go out we can…but this sounded pretty perfect to me.”

 

Izzy shook her head faintly, slipping her arms around Clary, reaching up, gently cupping her cheek, leaning in, giving her a soft, lingering kiss before pulling back, bumping her nose against Clary’s pulling away just enough to look into those mesmerizing emerald green eyes.

 

“I think that is perfect…and I have no idea how I got so lucky.”

 

Clary reached up, tucking a couple rich chocolate brown curls behind Izzy’s ear, trailing down her cheek, giving a soft, dreamy sigh,

 

“I’m the lucky one.”

 

Izzy hummed softly, gaze shifting from those beautiful green eyes, taking in her pretty features and down to her soft pink lips. Izzy sighed, blinking, eyes shifting, slipping to black, a soft scarlet aura glimmering about the edges,

 

“I love you Sunshine.”

 

Clary smiled, pretty green eyes flickering softly like candlelight,

 

“I love you too belladonna.”

 

Izzy smiled gently, pressing one more soft kiss to her lips before pulling back,  looking around, taking in the dimmed lights, table set for two with her favorite dinner, candles flickering in the center, the wine bucket beside it. In the wine bucket there was a very nice bottle of red, an even nicer bottle of Whisky and a bottle of absinthe. Izzy glanced pointedly from the bottles up to Clary, quirking her eyebrow in amusement,

 

Clary shifted, brushing her hair back, shrugging, cheeks flushing a pretty bright pink,

 

“Well…I really didn’t know how the meeting would go- I was hoping for good but I figured it’d be best to cover all bases.”

 

Izzy chuckled, nodding,

 

“You’re always a few steps ahead aren’t you sunshine?”

 

Clary shrugged, flashing a slight smile,

 

“I do try…” She stepped over to the ice bucket, glancing up at Izzy curiously,

 

“So…where are we starting?”

 

Izzy chuckled, slipping over next to her, reaching in pulling out the wine, waving her hand over the top, cork glimmering crimson, dematerializing.

 

“Oh thank goodness…I was hoping it wasn’t gonna be a whisky or absinthe kinda night…”Clary breathed a sigh of relief, turning to the credenza in the corner, retrieving two crystal wine glasses, moving close again, placing them on the table, slipping into her seat, tilting her head,

 

“So I take it the conversation went okay?”

 

Izzy smiled, nodding quickly, flashing a soft, warm smile, filling the glasses before setting the bottle aside, taking a seat as well.

 

“Far better than I could’ve imagined. Alec is actually coming over to dinner this weekend.”

 

Clary gasped excitedly, eyes dancing bright,

 

“Really? I’m gonna get to meet him?”

 

Izzy nodded,

 

“Yeah…I-I really want you to…I can’t wait.” She paused, taking a bite of her food, giving a happy, appreciative hum, smiling, Clary tucking into her food as well.

 

Izzy shrugged,

 

“Though I guess as I have my girlfriend for the dinner I should’ve asked if he had a boyfriend he wanted to bring.”

 

Clary coughed, looking up in surprise, eyes wide,

 

“W-what? He-”

 

Izzy nodded eagerly, leaning forward faintly,

 

“Yup, apparently so. He’s pretty sure Jace and Max are too.”

 

“W-oh my god…t-h…”

 

Izzy laughed, shrugging,

 

 _“I know!_ That’s how I’ve been most of the day today. I did tell Alec I wanted to hold off a bit longer on letting Jace and Max in on it…that was just too much right now…

 

B-but…I think it’s gonna happen. I’m gonna get to see them again- all of them! I really will. I still don’t know how to really process it all…it’s just so out of the blue, you know?

 

I mean it was really hard telling him about that night, about why I ran, but…oh my god…I-It was so amazing getting to see him, getting to talk to him again. Getting to see my big brother…

 

It was amazing.

 

I really can’t wait for this weekend.”

 

Clary bounced faintly, giving a quick, excited nod,

 

“Me neither. You should double check see if he wants to bring a date though- the last thing we want is for him to feel like a third wheel…

 

Did he say if he was seeing anyone?”

 

Izzy shook her head, taking another sip of her wine,

 

“No he didn’t, though we didn’t really get a chance to get into all that. I did for a second think he was dating the cute, nervous little warlock guy but as when I brought it up kid flailed so much I thought he was gonna knock the table over and babbled more than I’ve ever heard one person babble in one breath I’m gonna go ahead and say it’s not him…”

 

Clary blinked in surprise,

 

“Warlock? Oh crap! There was a warlock! I completely forgot. I was kinda tied up with trying to find you for a heads up.

 

What was a warlock doing at Chaos?”

 

Izzy huffed out a disbelieving laugh-

 

“Apparently working a murder case, along with Magnus and Raphael if you can believe it.”

 

Clary laughed, tilting her head,

 

“Wait…l-let me get this straight…Your straight-laced, uptight, totally by the book and apparently also totally gay older brother, an over the top, flamboyant reporter, a warlock detective and a demon crime boss are working a murder case?”

 

Izzy chuckled, shrugging,

 

“Yup…”

 

Clary gave a soft, near giggle of a laugh,

 

“Oh my god…this cannot end well. Your poor brother! Oh, that poor warlock! I could barely even sense his powers- has to be just starting out on his own.  Poor kid’s probably scared out of his mind! Raph is gonna be merciless…

 

I love the guy to death but he can be a real jackass when you first meet… and a lot of the time after.”

 

Izzy laughed, nodding quickly. Clary shook her head faintly in concern,

 

“Well I hope Raph goes easy on the kid. I know the whole warlock/demon thing is complicated as hell and there’s all kinds of animosity on both sides but we’re not talking about the entirety of warlock society, just one twenty-something probably the first time away from his coven and one of the most powerful demons in existence…

 

Raph has to cut the kid a little slack.”

 

Izzy tilted her head, eyes glimmering in humor,

 

“Actually the kid seemed to be handling it surprisingly well. He was snarking right back at Raph- feisty little thing, that’s for damn sure.”

 

Clary blinked in surprise,

 

“Really?”

 

Izzy nodded, eyes sparking bright,

 

“Oh yeah…though…”

 

Clary tilted her head,

 

“’Though’…what?”

 

Izzy shrugged,

 

“Well, Raph…huh…he wasn’t exactly going ‘easy’ on the guy but he wasn’t tormenting him like usual.”

 

Clary blinked, leaning forward,

 

“How do you mean?”

 

Izzy shrugged again, taking another sip of her wine,

 

“Well it seemed less tormenting to intimidate and show who’s in charge and more like pulling pigtails-

 

Actually? I’m pretty sure he was like, near _blatantly_ flirting…pretty much the entire time.”

 

Clary snorted, shrugging,

 

“What else is new? It’s **_Raph_**. Guy flirts easy as breathing- or in his case intimidating. And he does enjoy screwing with people, sometimes just for the hell of it- especially if they react a lot…which gotta think warlock randomly roped into a case with two totally-in-the-dark humans and one of the most feared demons in existence? Yeah, that’s gonna be a lot of reacting.”

 

Izzy tilted her head in acknowledgment,

 

“Kay, all true…but that’s not the feel I was getting. I mean I know I can’t do the aura reading like you but I know sparks between people when I see them. The kid knows he SHOULD be afraid of Raph- but he’s not…well…not to the level he should be in any case.

 

Every time Raph would get close- which was like every time you turned around- his heart rate would pick up, breath would catch all of that-”

 

“Yeah…demon/warlock, that’s a lot of anamo-”

 

Izzy shook her head

 

“Uh…no…it wasn’t THAT kinda ‘pulse racing, breath catching’…”

 

Clary’s eyes widened,

 

“Oh…so h-”

 

Izzy nodded quickly,

 

“Oh yeah…like big time. And I know a lot of people react to Raph like that, because of his looks, his power, whatever, but usually he just ignores it, unless they’re a total homophobic jackass and he just wants to screw with them…

 

But with this Simon guy? Man, I’ve never seen Raph so-like **_playful…_**

 

He was blatantly teasing the guy…and the thing of it was- Simon? He wasn’t backing down- he’d react, blush, glare, call Raph an ass and just go right back at him or get back to work, he never let it phase him.

 

He’d get flustered but he’d just roll his eyes, wave it off and move on…

 

I’ve never seen someone so comfortable around him so quickly.

 

It was weird…Kinda good weird- and pretty funny…

 

But weird…” She shook her head, giving a slight wave, flashing a gentle smile, shifting forward,

 

“And it is our date night and we are spending it talking about Raph and my family drama…

 

That’s gonna stop now.

 

I’m glad I got to see Alec and I can’t wait for this weekend and I really am curious how the hell this whole pulling the warlocks pigtails thing is gonna work out for Raph but both of those can wait.

 

Right now I have an entire evening off, a great bottle of wine, and the most beautiful, amazing, magical girl I have ever met.” She sighed, taking in the beautiful vision across the table. She hummed softly,

 

“That’s more than enough to keep my attention for the evening.” She smiled gently, reaching across the table squeezing her hand, entangling their fingers, looking up, eyes flickering black, reflecting the candlelight, sighing contentedly,

Clary smiled, soft candlelight playing across her pretty features, eyes shimmering warm and brilliant,

 

Izzy felt her breath catch, heart rate picking up at that soft, breathtakingly beautiful, loving smile,

 

_She really had no idea how she got so lucky…_

_How she ever got this amazing girl to fall in love with her…_

_She had no idea how she’d actually managed to enchant an enchantress…_

_But god was she glad she did._

 

## {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> _Yeesh…Hey remember when I had SHORT chapters?_
> 
> _Yeah me neither lol._
> 
>  
> 
> I know we kept jumping between the fun Saphael flirting/snarking and joking and the emotional stuff but I just couldn’t help it…
> 
> Besides to me that’s how it’s most effective-
> 
> _(FYI Izzy and Raphael Totally named the cats themselves when they were drunk…they just tell everyone it was the other two to protect their reps lol…)_
> 
>  
> 
> FYI I swear this verse WILL have a lot of Malec but in this one it’s gonna be pretty Saphael heavy…
> 
>  
> 
> We have SO much in this verse, you guys really have no idea-
> 
> Speaking of which we’re starting to get more into the warlock/demon stuff…yeah my minds kinda ran rampant with that- I have ALL kinds of background and society stuff and a lot more…
> 
>  
> 
> It might be a bit confusing at first but I promise it’ll all make sense eventually.
> 
>  
> 
> So in my other verses I’ve had Sunshine picked out for Izzy’s nickname for Clary but I don’t have a reverse and it felt like I needed one here.
> 
> I thought ‘Belladonna’ works because it means ‘beautiful lady’ but it’s actually a deadly plant (Deadly nightshade to be precise) Isabelle’s beautiful, but also can be dangerous…(plus you know it has ‘bell’ like right there)
> 
> I think it works…
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways what did you guys think?


	8. The Case Is On…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ##  _🔥🔥Chapter (FINALLY) Complete!!_ _🔥🔥_
> 
> Wow…this one took a while! Sorry for the delay we had a lot to fit into this chapter (Plus real life keeps insisting on getting in the way of my writing damnit)

##  {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

##  *-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*

##  {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

 

 

_Crap…_

How the HELL did he end up getting involved in this?

 

Why couldn’t he keep his damn mouth shut? He was just trying to help damnit; trying to do the right thing, get justice for someone totally disregarded by human society.  What cosmic force did he manage to piss off so much as to end up here?

 

Crap…

 

_Aaand repeat._

It’s the same thing that’s been on an endless loop in his head since they left the Club/Demon lair…

 

The Lair of Raphael Santiago; The single most feared Demon known to exist. A being that can give the freaking _elders_ nightmares. Who now knows him by name …who has taken to teasing, baiting and poking at him as if it’s his new favorite hobby…

 

_Again…HOW is this his life?_

_He was just trying to help damnit!_

_Ugh…_

And now they’re all piled into Raphael’s stupidly flashy, blood red _(Seriously, the bar, his shirt, the eye flashy thing and now the car too? Is he like color coding or something? He knows there are OTHER colors right?),_ polished to a shine freaking Cadillac convertible- because apparently if you’re gonna totally flout the law and common sense by working a covert case you’ve been _expressly_ ordered off with a crime boss/demon/supervillian in tow you may as well do it in style- heading back over to the station to the M.E.’s office.

 

Alright devil’s advocate _(Ha…apparently even panic, immortal danger and totally absurdity isn’t enough to turn off the punny part of his brain);_ let’s just for a sec put the whole ‘demon’ thing aside…the people down at the precinct aren’t gonna know it’s a demon coming into the station…

 

Kinda get the feeling there may still be a BIT of an issue with this plan. Really, traipsing a random reporter and a freaking crime boss through the SBPD and down to a semi-restricted area… What could possibly go wrong there?

_Seriously they were so gonna g-_

“-o long as you can remember that we should be fine.”

 

Simon startles faintly, head whipping up, coming out of his ever spiraling thoughts, glancing around realizing they’ve already parked along the street in front of the station.

 

“Wha-?” he mumbled, turning to Raphael, blinking in confusion.

 

Raphael chuckled, flashing an amused smile, shaking his head, glancing back at Magnus winking, eliciting a soft laugh. Alec sent an apologetic smile his way, clearly fighting off a bit of a laugh himself.

 

“See? Told you he wasn’t paying attention.”

 

“I was I j-”

 

“You were a million miles away and you know it.”

 

“I w…” he trailed off, giving up the ghost, shrugging concedingly.

 

“Yeah, okay fine, you got me; I wasn’t paying attention. I was too caught up in the crazy. It’s kinda a lot to process. I mean really, we’re just bumbling into the SBPD with a reporter and a freaking crime boss-”

_“Ahem…?”_

 

Simon snorted, rolling his eyes, waving flippantly.

 

“Sure right- ‘most misaligned businessmen in the country’. Semantics aside this does not bode well. Seriously how are we gonna play this? I mean it not like we can just walk right in like it’s nothing.”

 

Raphael quirked his eyebrow.

 

“Why not?”

 

Simon flailed animatedly, sputtering.

 

“Wh…what…w…umm…the reason I literally JUST said? And you say I don’t listen.”

 

He chuckled, flashing a playfully teasing smirk, leaning in faintly.

 

“I listen…and by the way I don’t ‘bumble’…ever…doesn’t really fit with the ‘Highly diversified businessman’ thing…or the, you know, _other_ ‘thing.’” he smirked, winking near playfully, eyes flickering black, glimmering crimson.

 

Simon couldn’t help a faint chuckle, shaking his head in surprise, before shrugging unconcerned.

 

“Yeah well pretty sure I do enough of that for all four of us combined so…”

 

Raphael chuckled, tilting his head.

 

“Good to know we have it covered. You don’t really break the rules too much, do you Simon?”

 

Simon faltered, shrugging.

 

“I-well…no…not if I can help it. I mean generally they’re there for a reason. Okay yeah, sometimes like with this case the ‘reason’ is because people are backwards, close-minded, ignorami terrified of anything even remotely different that might upset their precious status quo. Clearly I’m fine with _those_ rules being broken, but other than that? No, I really don’t. I’m a detective; my entire job is to enforce the rules…it’d be pretty hypocritical if I just went about breaking them just for the hell of it…why?”

 

Raphael gave a soft huff of a laugh and a smile; not a smirk, just a real, genuine smile. Simon felt a bit lightheaded at that smile; near giddy, quickly swallowing to push back what felt worryingly like a nervous, slightly breathless giggle.

 

_Geez…that smile was just not fair…_

_How the hell was he gonna remember to be afraid of the damn demon when he smiled at him like that?_

“If more people in law enforcement felt that way I’d have a fair bit more faith in the establishment. In my experience those ‘enforcing’ the law are the ones least likely to follow it, feeling a bit of training and a shiny piece of metal means the laws no longer apply to them.

 

As delightfully charming as your integrity and conviction is- and that’s not sarcasm, that’s just my standard tone- there are gonna be times when in order to do what needs to be done and protect those in need you will have to take a less than honest route. In those cases the most effective way is the most direct. The easiest technique to get away with doing something you’re not supposed to be doing is to simply act like you’re not.”

 

Simon blinked.

 

“Huh?”

 

Raphael chuckled, giving a slightly flippant wave.

 

“The more you try to hide what you’re doing the more suspicious you seem. If you act with confidence, as if what you’re doing is just a typical part of the day then you’re less likely to draw attention. Everyone in there should be pretty busy, caught up in their own business. Detectives bring people in all the time- witnesses, suspects, informants, staff from other departments and so on. An escorted unfamiliar face is not automatically gonna draw attention…so long as you don’t _act_ like there’s reason it should.”

 

 “Hey! Why do you assume I’d be the one to blow it?”

 

And the teasing/vaguely mocking smirk’s firmly back in place, eyebrow quirking pointedly. Simon glanced back at Magnus and Alec who were both clearly trying to fight off similar expressions. He huffed faintly, slumping in his seat, gesturing halfheartedly back towards Alec.

 

“Okay first off, Alec probably lies about as much as I do…why are you so sure HE won’t blow it? And second it’s not like we’re just bringing in some random, kinda shady nobody type informant- you are _literally_ one of the most well-known ‘Highly diversified businessmen’ in the city, possibly the country. One person recognizes you and we’re screwed. I just don’t know how you all can be so calm about this.”

 

Raphael shrugged.

 

“Well as far as Alec is concerned that might be true in general, however as he’s been working in the SBPD for over a decade and his father’s the chief he has to have a pretty decent poker face, otherwise no way in hell he’d of made it that long. And while it is also true my reputation tends to precede me- and, okay most everything else- it’s not as if I have wanted posters littering the city. I tend to avoid photo opportunities and make a point of stating that I do not wish to have my image plastered all over the media. Most people are respectful and considerate enough to follow my wishes in that regard.”

 

Simon quirked his eyebrow.

 

“Yeah…kinda get the feeling people usually ‘follow your wishes’ on most things.”

 

 “True… I can be very persuasive when I want to be.”

 

“Oh I bet…”

 

He chuckled, eyes flickering black, glimmering crimson, giving a slightly dismissive wave and an impish smirk.

 

 “Now, now, none of that…I just appeal to their humanity.”

 

Simon gave a surprised laugh, just barely fighting off the groan. He shook his head, flashing a slightly sarcastic smirk of his own, eyebrow quirking.

 

“Yes…humanity…of course.”

 

Raphael winked.

 

“That’s the story I’m sticking with.”

 

Simon snorted, rolling his eyes, nodding.

 

“Yeah, real convincing ‘story’. Anyways, we’re getting sidetracked….and this is going a bit long-

 

So just so I’m totally clear. We’re just gonna waltz right in like it’s nothing and hope no one notices what is likely the single most infamous man in the city- if not the entire state…or possibly country. That’s the plan we’re going with here?”

 

Raphael shrugged, totally unconcerned.

 

“Yup…”

 

Simon gave a faint groan, reaching up, rubbing his eyes, pushing his hair back, before taking a deep breath, shrugging resignedly.

 

“Kay fine whatever…But I’m telling you all right now, this goes south and we get caught I’m playing the ‘new in town, still wet behind the ears, don’t’ know anything’ card. Most people assume I’m kinda naive or too green as of yet- might be able to use that to save my skin.

 

No offense guys but Alec’s the head detective with over a decade experience, Magnus has so much political and social pull he’s allowed to all but run roughshod over the entire precinct- despite a flagrantly homophobic Jackass for a Chief- and Raphael is…well…Raphael _freaking_ Santiago.

 

Meanwhile I’m a newly transferred Detective with less than a month here and just barely a year of experience. Kinda get the feeling this hits the fan I’m out on my ass…so you know…”

 

Raphael chuckled, eyes sparkling playfully.

 

“Oh don’t worry about it…if that happens you can always come work for me. I’m sure I can find a job for you.”

 

Simon groaned yet again.

 

“As if I didn’t need MORE incentive for this to work…” he muttered, taking a deep, centering breath, rolling his neck, trying to will himself calm.

 

 It didn’t work but it was the best he could do.

 

“Alright- no sense dragging this out…let’s get on with it-

 

The insanity continues.”

 

He took one last deep breath, turning in his seat, reaching for the door, climbing out, waiting for the others on the curb…

 

 _Wait...why is he waiting…maybe he could just like hurry ahead and pretend he’s not with them?_ _That mi-_

 

 Raphael chuckled, climbing out, quickly slipping over next to him, standing directly between him and the route to the precinct, seemingly reading his thoughts.

 

_Crap…well so much for that…_

He reached forward, unlatching the seat, moving it to allow Alec and Magnus to climb out, the quartet beginning towards the precinct, Simon and Raphael falling into step behind Alec and Magnus. Raphael moved closer, casually throwing his arm around Simon’s shoulders, squeezing lightly, flashing an annoyingly appealing little smirk. Simon felt his breath catch, heart speeding up a few tics. The damn smirk picked up in response, Raphael leaning in faintly, close enough so only Simon could hear, stupidly pretty eyes playfully sparkling.

 

“No worries Detective, we’ll be fine…I’ve got this…” He murmured softly, voice like velvet, winking, eyes flickering black, red glimmer brightening momentarily.

 

Simon felt the magic surrounding Raphael fluctuate almost like a pulse, strengthening, the air around him shimmering like a mirage. He couldn’t quite fight off a shiver at the warm, somewhat dizzying, far too enticing sensation.

 

_Oooh…kay…umm…wow…_

_T-that is…umm…_

**_Damn…_ **

Simon took a deep, somewhat gasping breath, trying to steady himself, stumbling slightly.

 

_Geez…Raphael’s magic was intoxicating when he’s just standing there…when he’s actually, **purposefully** , wielding it?_

 

_Woah…T-this…uh…this could be a bit of an issue…_

 

 Simon took another slightly gasping breath, using near every ounce of self-control he had to pull away from Raphael, his own magic flaring up in reflex, electric green sparks flickering from his palms clear up his arms and across his shoulders, eyes flashing gold, glimmering green, glaring. Raphael’s eyes sparked in response, red aura blazing brighter, an excited smirk gracing those annoyingly appealing lips.

 

“Mmm…I do SO enjoy your reactions…”

 

Simon huffed, rolling his eyes, trying for annoyed and agitated…not…umm…not anything else from that look or that comment or that stupidly appealing, tingling magic buzzing all along his side, pointedly ignoring the blush coloring his cheeks, creeping up to his ears, moving a bit further away.

 

“You are SUCH an ass…”

 

“Eh I can be…it’s part of my appeal.”

 

“Yeah…it’s really not…like…not at all. And anywa- crap!” He cut himself off, quickly picking up the pace trying to catch back up with the other two, who at this point were several yards ahead of them.

 

Damnit! Bad enough he had to be in the group trying to act nonchalant (SO not a skill set he has)- he couldn’t use his rush ahead and pretend he’s not with them plan but he definitely didn’t want to look like he’s the only one waltzing into the precinct with the freaking crime boss from hell…literally.

 

I mean yeah the smartass is using a shielding spell ( _Which he really should’ve seen coming from the get go)_ but even so it’s not a spell of invisibility, just a little perception filter. The people in the precinct would see him; he just wouldn’t really register…

 

At least he wouldn’t so long as nothing drew any undue attention. Nothing like say a flustered, flailing, blushing clear to his ears detective twitchily keeping a good foot and a half between them. Hence his catching up with the rest of the little troop of craziness. The head detective, a reporter and two relative Randoms are much less suspicious. And seriously it’s Raphael Santiago- gotta figure his spells are more than powerful enough to keep anyone from noticing him if he doesn’t want them to… sure as hell **_feel_** s strong enough.

 

_Hmm…wonder if he’s closer to Raphael if the spell could hide his nervous flailing? Mayb-Uh wait…no…closer to Raphael was NOT a good idea…blend with the group…maybe while putting the other two members of said group between him and Raphael…_

_Yeah…that seems to be a better plan…both for the situation at hand and his overall sanity._

He sped up a bit, grabbing the door, holding it for the rest of the group before slipping in himself, moving over falling into step next to Alec, kind of leaving Raphael trailing behind as the group made their way to the elevator on the other side of the bullpen. Alec glanced over but didn’t say anything, just flashed a reassuring smile before tuning back into the conversation he and Magnus were having that is SO not even registering to Simon right now. He felt a guilty little twinge looking at Alec, not really sure how to act around the guy.

 

This was something he hasn’t run into yet in his six months away from his Coven- none of the preparing for his Descoperire really covered this.

 

_How do you act around a totally clueless human who’s related to a minion? And not just any type of minion…_

 

Izzy was a Diavolulnou: the rarest and most dangerous type of Minion. They’re barely considered ‘Minions’ at all. A Diavolulnou is for all intents and purposes a demon…well…a human turned into a demon…but virtually the same thing.

 

Generally they’re not as powerful as an actual born demon but they can most definitely be as formidable. Under the right circumstances it’s thought a strong enough Diavolulnou can even begin taking on its own minions, becoming a fully-fledged demon in their own right.

 

And Alec’s sister is one of them…

 

Alec’s sister was a demon.

 

There was no mistaking it- he saw her eyes flash, flicker black, the glimmering crimson aura shining bright. She’d all but flaunted it, the ebony and blood flames licking up her arm as she’d extended it for a handshake, testing him nearly identically as Raphael barely an hour earlier.

 

He’d had to fight the urge to jerk away. He could feel the power from her- it wasn’t to Raphael’s level of course but even so it was far more powerful than he’d ever expect from a Diavolulnou-

 

Not that he’d ever expected to actually meet a Diavolulnou.

 

Which okay, he maybe should’ve thought it was a possibility considering Raphael was…well… ** _Raphael_** …but to be fair it’s not like he had a hell of a lot of time to prepare for any of this, He’s totally flying blind here. He can be excused for being caught a little off guard.

_Still what are the odds of meeting a Diavolulnou related to someone you’ve quasi known for weeks?_

 

He sighed faintly, shaking his head as he reached forward, pressing the button for the elevator, waiting for the doors to open.

 

_Man…Poor Izzy._

He’d never been able to understand how someone could get so low as to agree to be bound to a demon but…hell…after her story?

 

Being rejected by your parents, cut off from everyone you love, forced into a marriage to someone you couldn’t even stand all in an effort to ‘fix’ you? To make you ‘acceptable’?

 

Yeah…Chief Lightwood may as well of brokered the demon deal himself.

 

Miserable bastard.

 

_Really he couldn’t b-_

“Hey! Hold the elevator!”

 

Magnus shifted forward quickly catching the door, stepping over, making room for the new arrival, smiling brightly.

 

“Well hello there gorgeous, always happy to help such a lovely lady.”

 

Divya rolled her eyes, giving a totally unladylike scoff and a spectrally sarcastic look.

 

“Save the sweet talk Mags. I don’t have any other tips for a story.”

 

He gasped exaggeratedly, hand going to his chest.

 

“Oh really now! As if I’m only ever nice when I’m working an angle…”

 

“No that’s just when you dip into the flattery so much…it’s a wheedling kinda tone, pretty easy to pick up on once you know what you’re listening for.” Raphael chimed in, flashing a playfully teasing smirk.

 

Simon just barely fought down a flail or eeping noise.

 

_Damnit! Shh! You’re supposed to not be drawing attention to yourself! The more you interact with people the more likely they are to wonder who you are and why two detectives and a reporter are bringing you down to the M.E.’s office!_

Divya chuckled, flashing an amused smile Raphael’s way, quickly turning to press the button before glancing back, nodding.

 

“Yeah, it’s his patented ‘traveling salesman’ tone. Every time he dips into it I feel like I don’t know what I should be guarding more; my checkbook or my virtue.”

 

Alec sputtered, flushing brightly, Simon giving a loud, surprised laugh, quickly covering his mouth in an attempt to muffle the sound, eyes widening. The other two chuckled, seemingly far less thrown by the brazen remark. Magnus shook his head, flashing a cheeky smile and a flirty wink her way.

 

“Well you know I’ve always had a weakness for a pretty face.”

 

She quirked her eyebrow, giving a thoroughly unimpressed look.

 

“Mags, please…I’ve seen you at last call- you have a ‘weakness’ for a pretty anything…oh speaking of….” she paused, gaze shifting from Magnus over to Alec, giving a little fluttering wave and an overly bright, all knowing smile, dark eyes sparkling mischievously.

 

“Hey there Detective Lightwood.”

 

Alec actually flailed, flushing brighter, clearly thoroughly confused, giving a bit of an awkward wave back.

 

“Umm…H-hey…Divya.”

 

Magnus huffed, eyebrow quirking.

 

“Now, now darling, go easy on Alexander. Think he’s a bit lost at the moment.”

 

Simon blinked, holding his finger up, leaning in hesitantly.

 

“Uh…yeah…he’s not the only one.”

 

Raphael chuckled, flashing a stupidly pretty, totally amused smile, casually shrugging.

 

“Div’s a regular at the club, she knows who I am and literally could not care less that I’m here. We’re good…you can stop panicking about me being ‘outed’ detective.”

 

Divya snorted.

 

“‘Outing’ you, that’s rich. ‘Outing’ Raph is like ‘outing’ Mags- you both are SO obvious. You practically dare people to call you on it…sometimes literally…not that it isn’t thoroughly entertaining seeing how much it confuses the ignorant jackasses darting between their bigoted views and the glimmers of self-perseveration.”

 

Alec blinked in surprise, shaking his head faintly.

 

“You…so wait…you’re-”

 

She rolled her eyes, waving him off.

 

“I’m about as interested in men as you are in women detective.”

 

“I what I d-”

 

“Alec? Come off it- we’re on the same team, I got ya….”

 

He swallowed, shaking his head in disbelief.

 

“Wh…h-how…how long have you known?”

 

She sighed faintly reaching in her purse, pulling out a compact and a lipstick tube, glancing at him in the reflection of the mirror.

 

“How long ago did we meet?”

 

“Umm…a-about two years, give or take…”

 

She tilted her head, kind of twirling the lipstick tube, casually reapplying the rich, brilliant red.

 

“Figured it out before we actually talked so I’ve known about two years and twenty minutes-give or take.”

 

“Wh-” Alec began but was cut off by Magnus.

 

“What?! How did you not tell me?”

 

Raphael scoffed, quirking his eyebrow pointedly.

 

“Mags? Since when does anyone have to ‘tell you’ someone’s sexuality? Usually you can read them better than even I can.”

 

He actually faltered slightly at that, a blink and you’d miss it blush flickering on his cheeks.

 

“W-Well it’s jus-”

 

“You know how it is Raph, wishful thinking’s a hell of a blinder.” Divya offered casually.

 

Magnus glared, flushing brighter, gaze nervously flickering over to Alec.

 

“That’s j-”

 

“Hey so why are you heading down to the M.E’s office Divya?” Simon interrupted loudly.

 

Okay so it seemed a bit rude but he could tell how flustered Magnus was getting. That kind of threw him - he didn’t think much of anything could actually make the guy blush. Even so he couldn’t just let Magnus flounder like that…and it was likely to make this even more complicated than it already was- they definitely didn’t need any help there. Figured he’d cut it off before it got too bad.

 

Magnus flashed him a grateful smile, gaze shifting back to Divya.

 

“Simon does raise a valid question. We know why we’re going to the M.E.’s office…how about you?”

 

She gave an unconcerned shrug.

 

“Couple reasons- first off Kevin’s my roommate and I wanted to see what he wanted me to pick up for dinner as while it is _technically_ my night to cook it ain’t happening tonight. I’ll compromise and let him pick what take out we get…well so long as he doesn’t pick wrong.

 

Next I saw you guys coming down here- figured if Raph’s at the station it had to be something interesting. You know I don’t like to be left out, I’m the curious type. Besides I’m guessing this is about the body down at the foundry that Alec here’s been ordered off. Meaning you’re working something you’ve been expressly forbade from investigating.

 

Pretty risky. Figured you boys could use a bit of help covering- I’m killer at that and hardly anything comes in this station that I don’t hear about first. I can give you a heads up if anyone’s catching wind- maybe even throw them off the trail. Oh also I’ll be sure to get you copies of any new info that comes across the blotter.”

 

Simon blinked in surprise, shifting closer.

 

“Wow…thank you.”

 

She shrugged dismissively.

 

“Hey I got the info on the case same as you, and I see the brass pushing this aside to cover their asses. If we don’t look out for our own clearly no one else will, so that’s what I’m gonna do.”

 

_Well that about summed it up didn’t it? Good to know they’d have a little extra support with this._

 

The elevator dinged, all five of them piling out, beginning down the hall to the M.E.’s office. As they approached Simon felt the little twinge of nervousness kick back up. Yeah Raphael’s spell seemed to work so far but it’d probably be a bit different here. The M.E. isn’t gonna be as easy going as Divya having some random civilian wandering into their office, nosing around a case. Though he’s a bit late to the party on that panicking point. Probably should’ve considered it BEFORE they were practically at the guy’s door.

 

I mean yeah, blind luck has worked for them so far _(Okay blind luck, helpful allies and demonic magic but still…)._ Guess they’ll just have to roll the dice again. It’s one person- they managed to make it through an entire bustling station without attracting any undue attention. And really the others don’t seem overly worried so he should probably just try to take his cue from them.

 

Well…okay Alec looked kinda worried but he thinks that’s mainly him spinning with how Divya knew (Probably not a good idea to mention he figured it out nearly as quickly- guy’s got enough on his mind as it is). So Alec looked stressed but there were other factors in play there. On the other hand, Divya, Magnus and Raphael look perfectly relaxed as if there’s nothing to w…

 

_Wait…_

_WHY are they so calm?_

_I…is there…a reason that they…_

 

_Oh…_

 

He shook his head, quirking his eyebrow at Raphael, giving a disbelieving laugh.

 

“You know the M.E. too, don’t you?”

 

Alec startled, glancing over in surprise.

 

“What?”

 

Raphael shrugged, giving a faint nod and a stupidly cute little smirk.

 

“Very good detective, I’m impressed. I actually called ahead before we left so Kevin could get everything together for the case- figured it’d save us some time.”

 

Simon groaned, waving animatedly.

 

“You couldn’t of mentioned that when my mind was spinning in the car?”

 

“I could of…but where’s the fun in that?”

 

 _“T-The ‘fun’?!_ It’s a murder investigation! A murder investigation we’ve been ordered off…There’s not supposed to be ‘fun’.”

 

Divya smirked, tilting her head.

 

“Which is exactly why we should take any opportunity for it we can…break up the gloom and drama.”

 

Simon huffed, sending a heatless glare her way.

 

“You’re not helping…”

 

“Yeah I am…you just don’t see it…s’okay you’ll catch up soon enough. You’re new and there’s a learning curve and all that….Aaand here we are.” she finished, gesturing towards the door.

 

Raphael chuckled, flashing an amused smile and a little wink her way, reaching up, giving a quick, familiar knock, pushing the door open, walking right in, the other’s following along. Simon glances over at Alec who seems just as baffled as he does so at least it’s something.

 

 “Hey Kev; sorry for the short notice but we are on a bit of a time crunch.” Raphael calls out in the least sarcastic tone Simon has heard yet, quickly crossing the room, stopping by the desk, flashing a surprisingly warm smile.

 

The guy at the desk is strikingly handsome. He has a rich, warm golden skintone, thick, dark chocolate brown curls and startlingly beautiful blue green eyes. He’s gorgeous but what really sets his features off most is the brilliant smile he’s directing at Raphael. He practically bounds up, laughing brightly, quickly reaching over, slipping his arm around Raphael, giving a quick hug. Raphael chuckled lightly, returning the gesture. Simon pretends he doesn’t feel the little twist in his stomach at the clear affection between the two.

 

“It’s no problem Raph, happy to help, whatever I can do, you know that.”

 

Raphael smiles, nodding, squeezing his shoulder, leaning into him a little.

 

“Thanks Kev, I appreciate it, we all do.”

 

Kevin laughs, waving him off, glancing from him over the rest of the group.

 

“Ah don’t mention it, I’m happy to help, and anyw-” He trails off, gasping faintly, deep, blue green eyes landing on Simon…

 

_W-what…o…Ooohhh…crap…uh oh…_

 

His eyes flash electric pink, a glimmer of violet around the edges, snapping electric pink sparks of power flickering to life at his palms, climbing up his arms, clear around his shoulders.

_What the hell?!_

 

_R-Raphael_ _has a WARLOCK Minion?!_

 

_O-okay…Alec’s demon sister seems less shocking by the minute…_

 

H-how is that…That’s not…I mean…that doesn’t happen…he’s never heard of anything that insane. Yeah he’s heard of Minions that got warlock LIKE powers b-but it’s not just the powers.

 

The man is-or was- **_clearly_** a warlock…there is no mistaking…none…

 

Yeah Raphael’s stupidly gorgeous but how did a demon convince a _Warlock_ to be bound to him?

 

_That is SO not good…_

 

_Oh god what’s he gonna do? What does h-_

 

Kevin raises his hand, giving a sharp snap of his fingers, the sound unnaturally loud, echoing off the walls. Simon startles at the wave of power he feels ripple out over the room…

 

_Uh…o-okay he’s not like one hundred percent sure exactly WHAT that was…but he knows it was not good._

 

He swallows looking around at the others. Alec and Magnus are standing perfectly still, totally frozen in place looking like statues.

 

_Umm…yeah…not good…like REALLY not good. That power’s way beyond him- beyond near every warlock he knows…he’s not even sure if Blake can do that…it’s really-_

 

“You know standing perfectly still isn’t gonna make us think the spell froze you too…right?”

 

Simon startles yet again at the voice just to his left, head wiping around, gaze landing on Divya…who is not in any way frozen and is looking at him with a scarily dangerous smirk that rivals Raphael’s (only it’s less ‘playfully impish’ and more ‘back away slowly no sudden movements’).

 

_Umm…a-and again…crap…_

 

Simon gulped, blinking, eyes wide, giving a nervous wave.

 

“Uh-h-hey Divya...”

 

She smirked, eyes glimmering dark and bright, raising her hand, giving a little flicker of a wave right back, a brilliant flicker of flames sparking bright, dancing about her fingers.

 

He gulped again, taking a hesitant step back, holding his hands up placatingly.

 

“Uh…so…umm…did not see this coming…uh…I-”

 

Raphael chuckled, waving them off, slipping closer to Simon.

 

“Alright you two, enough. Stop tormenting the guy…that’s kinda my thing.”

 

Simon couldn’t help shooting a faint glare Raphael’s way, eyes flashing gold, glimmering green. A crackling electric, unmistakably warning type noise sounds from over by Kevin. Simon startles, subconsciously slipping closer and slightly behind Raphael. The demon flashed a bit of a smirk his way, glancing over at Kevin, shaking his head.

 

“Kev? I know…it’s fine the guy’s no threat. He’s barely been away from his coven six months and the only reason he’s in this at all is because he’s too damn nice and moral for his own good…we’re alright.”

 

Kevin looked a bit unsure but tilted his head concedingly, the crackle of power around him drawing back in, lessening to a faint flicker…it’s still pretty damn intimidating though. He quirks his eyebrow questioningly, slipping away from the desk, moving closer to the others, meeting Simon’s eyes head on.

 

“That true warlock?”

 

Simon swallowed nervously, just barely fighting the urge to take a step back or move even closer to Raphael _(And yeah that doesn’t seem to make any more sense to him then it would to anyone else, but that’s where he is now and he’s given up on lingering on any one specific part of the crazy with this.)_

 

“Y-yeah…well…that and I panicked and flailed and panicked a few more times to where my only options were either just go along with it or hurl myself out of a moving car…and I figured that might be slightly suspicious to the two humans so…uh…yeah…”

 

He took a deep breath, hand’s again going up cautiously (and very slowly so as not to seem threatening in any way), glancing between the two, giving a faint shrug.

 

“I…look I don’t really know what’s all going on here…but…I-I’m just here to help. This guy was murdered and because of one stupid, insignificant little thing near everyone- including his own father- just flat out don’t care…even think it was somehow deserved.

 

That’s not right and I know I’ve only been at this station for a few weeks but even so I couldn’t just set by and let that happen. I didn’t know Magnus and Alec were still working the case and I didn’t want the poor guy’s death to just be written off as nothing.

 

I know this is insane and crazy and you guys trust me about as far as you can throw me- well…probably significantly less than that as I get the feeling that’s probably pretty damn far.

 

I know you’re suspicious of why I’m here or what I’m up to but I’m not…I swear I’m not trying to work some angle or whatever. I’m just a Warlock out on his Descoperire trying to figure out where I fit and do the right thing…that’s it.”

 

Raphael chuckled, settling close to his side, resting his hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly.

 

“As I said, we’re fine…besides this brings up an interesting point…Divya?” He glanced over, quirking his eyebrow.

 

“Yes?” She quirked her eyebrow right back _(Okay seriously was that snarky eyebrow raise part of the Demon/Minion link or something?)_

 

“Why didn’t you tell me there was a warlock at the precinct? I told you to keep me up to date on any news.”

 

She scoffed faintly, shaking her head, giving a flippant little wave.

 

“No you said to keep you apprised of any threats. The guy’s no threat, not even close. He’s an adorable flailing puppy. There are girl scouts that are more intimidating.”

 

Kevin glances over, smirking, eyebrow quirking.

 

“You were a Girl Scout?”

 

She smirks right back, holding up her right hand, doing the little three finger salute thing, flashing an impish little wink.

 

Simon blinked, shaking his head faintly…

 

“Okay that’s terrifying…umm…a-anyways like I said; I come in peace, I’m only here to help and even if I wanted to be an issue no way in hell I’d stand half a chance here. Can we just like, call a truce or cease fire or time out that doesn’t involve freezing humans or something?”

 

Kevin glanced up, looking from Raphael over to Divya, hesitating for one more moment before sighing, giving a slight shrug, nodding over towards Alec and Magnus.

 

“Alright I’m going on record saying I don’t like this, but I leave the spell up too much longer and they’re likely to notice the missing time. Raph seems okay working with you and I trust his judgment. Besides you guys are on a pretty tight clock so far as the case and we really don’t have the time to waste. The spell blanks the two minutes before the spell starts just as a way to blend their memories with reality and hopefully block out any magical type things they may have caught…a bit of a built in failsafe. Basically we just act out the last few minutes before and after the spell- minus the panic, flames and sparks…got it?” he glanced over, catching Simon’s eye. Simon swallowed, nodded quickly.

 

Kevin nodded back, glancing once more at Raphael, gaze locking, an entire silent conversation passing between the two before turning, moving back over by the desk, Raphael following suit, moving close to the same position they were in at the beginning of the spell. Simon just tried to take a couple deep breaths and not look totally panicked. Kevin raised his hand, readying for the snap before pausing, glancing over, once again catching Simon’s eye.

 

“Oh by the way ‘Simon’? You screw us over in any way and your Descoperire’s ending here.” He flashed a sharp, overly bright smile and a quick wink, eyes blazing bright, glowing like a neon fire, snapping his fingers, that ripple of power again rolling over the room, Magnus and Alec unfreezing.

 

_Whelp… so much for his non panicked look…_

 

“-s no problem Raph, happy to help, whatever I can do, you know that.”

 

Raphael smiles, nodding, squeezing Kevin’s shoulder.

 

“Thanks Kev, I appreciate it, we all do.”

 

Kevin scoffs, waving him off, smiling again, glancing from him over the rest of the group.

 

“Ah don’t mention it, I’m happy to help, and anyways I did find some interesting stuff that could be of use…oh…but first…” He trailed off, eyes landing on Simon, head tilting curiously, slipping away from the desk over to the others, extending his hand towards Simon, the electric pink sparks again flickering from his palm up his arm, eyes flashing vivid pink, flickering flame like violet around the edges, glowing bright.

 

“Hi, I don’t believe we’ve met; Kevin Teagan…”

 

_Aaand for the millionth time today…_

**_Crap…_ **

****

##  {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

##  *-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*

##  {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

 

Oh my stars…So help him if he makes it out of this alive he’s just gonna call it. Say to hell with the whole ‘detective’ thing and go another route. He’ll track down Blake, see what it’s like to just say screw it and play by your own rules…

 

He suddenly sees the appeal of the nomadic life…

 

No coven elders scrutinizing and criticizing every move you make…

 

No parents trying to play matchmaker with you and some arrogant, pompous jackass you can barely even manage to feign politeness with.

 

No having to pretend to adhere to the judgmental, backwards, bigoted views of the day…

 

No depressing/incensing cases with victims far too easy to identify with…

 

No terrifyingly powerful/intriguing/confusing demon and his little demon-etts seeing him as their newest form of entertainment…

 

Yeah…he doesn’t know what he was thinking with this whole detective thing.

 

 He should’ve just taken a page from Blake’s playbook and traveled. Last he talked to her she was in the Bahamas’. Pink sand, a little place right on the beach, palm trees, tropical drinks out watching the waves at sunset…

 

_That could’ve been him damnit!_

 

She’d offered.

 

Asked the night he left if he wanted to join her, had even done a spell to allow him to see what it’d be like to just spend his Descoperire with her, traveling the world, seeing new sights, figuring out where the journey takes them…

 

 _But Noooo_ ….he had to want to pursue his childhood dream of becoming a detective. Helping people, doing good, making the world a better, safer place…

 

**_God he was an idiot._ **

****

Six months in and he’s now working a case with two humans and Raphael freaking Santiago- thought to be the most powerful, feared demon in existence.

 

Raphael Santiago AND his multitude of minions. And of course since it’s Raphael FREAKING Santiago these aren’t just your normal, run of the mill minions…

 

_Oooh no…_

There’s a disturbingly powerful Diavolulnou- also known as the estranged sister of one of the human’s working the case cause that’s not complicated enough, a pyrokinetic something or other who sits off all kinds of alarms in his head, and a warlock minion…

 

  1. **_Warlock. Minion._**



 

He’s never heard of anything that insane. And it’s not a warlock LIKE minion…it is an actual warlock who is also a minion…

 

What the hell?!

 

_That’s not a thing damnit!_

Or at least it’s not supposed to be. That should not be possible. It goes against near everything he’s ever been taught…and yeah, okay he figures there’s things the elders leave out, gloss over and otherwise ignore- his trust of them ranks just a rung or two below his trust level of Raphael and his Demon-etts…but even so this is big.

 

This flat out should not be possible.

 

And yet it is…

 

Kevin IS a minion.

 

Kevin IS a Warlock.

 

A scarily powerful Warlock…

 

Who is bound to a Demon…DEVOTED to a demon…

 

Seemingly completely.

 

He’s very protective of Raphael- and it’s not a solider willing to fall for their commander type devotion. There’s a connection there totally unlike what he expected. It’s not blind, ideological devotion.

 

It’s love…

 

And going by their interactions he doesn’t think it’s in any way one-sided. There’s a definite affection between the two. Raphael smiled more, was warmer, far less sarcastic around the man…

 

It was odd…

 

Disconcerting.

 

It kind of unsettled Simon seeing Raphael so warm and affectionate… _umm_ …j-just because you know…

 

_Demon._

That’s all it was…Well, that and the whole Warlock bound to a demon thing. The extremely powerful Warlock bound to a demon thing. THAT was what was throwing him…nothing else. I mean Kevin was clearly leaps and bounds ahead of most every warlock he knows- he thinks the guy may nearly be able to give Blake a run for her money power wise and that is saying something.

 

Seriously if a warlock that powerful could be duped into agreeing to be bound to the demon what the hell chance did Simon have of getting out of this unscathed? It really threw him…concerned him. I mean really; A warlock bound to a demon…

 

_Hmm…_

_O-or was he?_

Maybe he’s not a ‘minion’ per say…maybe he’s just a warlock that is inexplicably, undeniably devoted to the demon…

 

Okay yeah…not so ‘inexplicably’…

 

Simon has a pretty good idea how exactly Raphael could tempt the warlock into such loyalty.

 

He swallowed, trying to shake that away, focus back on searching Eugene’s office. Kevin filled them in on his findings- there wasn’t a lot but he did find a few interesting tidbits that might be of use. A few odd, deep green fibers, likely from either a carpet, car upholstery, or the lining of a trunk. In addition to the fibers he also found a powder blue button tangled up in his clothes. Lastly Kevin noted that Eugene’s shoes had no leaves, dirt or debris found at the Foundry meaning it was highly unlikely he walked there. It’s looking far more likely that he was killed somewhere else and dumped there to throw off the investigation….they’d thought that but having actual, physical proof would definitely help.

 

After Kevin’s briefing they’d decided to split up to cover more ground. Since Alec and Magnus already met Eugene’s widow they went to follow up with her, check in, assure her they were still looking into it and see if she thought of anything else useful. While they were doing that he and Raphael went to Eugene’s work to see if they could turn up anything - though he’s thinking they may have bit off more than they can chew here.

 

Alastair Investments firm was a huge company, taking up the top three stories in the elaborate Brentwood building. Simon had no clue how they’d actually find just one office out of all that. Of course Raphael just flashed that annoyingly smug smirk and wink Simon’s way, did some stupidly flashy little snap of his fingers spell like it was nothing giving them a trail right to the damn office, casually enacting a seemingly super powered version of his ‘you see me but you don’t ‘see’ me’ type spell allowing them to just wander right on in.

 

_Ugh…he’s such a show off._

 

So now they’re searching Eugene’s office…though it’s gonna take a while. They ruled out the office as the source of the carpet fibers as the entire building is carpeted in a deep royal blue, but that’s about all they’ve found.

 

The rest is gonna be less straight forward. The office is both immaculate and nearly packed to the rafters. Apparently Eugene was an odd combination of fussily organized and total packrat…

 

It’s a bizarre combination.

 

There’s an elegant looking, chaise lounge beside the door, the other side bracketed by an elaborate brass coat rack and two file cabinets.  Along the back wall there’s a large mahogany desk, polished to a gleam, everything organized just so, not so much as a pen out of place. There’s a large window taking up most of the left hand wall, with a short credenza running below it. The entire right hand wall is taken up with floor to ceiling bookshelves that are positively loaded with books, photos, postcards, awards, souvenirs and a plethora of just total randomness.

 

It’s gonna take forever to go through everything but the last thing he wants is to rush through and miss something. He really should just do a divining spell but he knows his powers don’t even hold a candle to Raphael’s. He does one and he’d probably just do that obnoxious chuckle and smirk, snap his fingers and do one ten times more accurate.

 

It might be kind of petty but he just really doesn’t feel like dealing with the overdramatic, flashy showboating right now. They’ve been here not even twenty minutes- he’s gonna give it at least a bit longer before he gives up on the non-magical way. They are on a time crunch but an extra twenty minutes isn’t gonna slow them down too much.

 

This was a bit of a long shot anyways but they didn’t have too many other leads and Kyle did say he’d had some issues at work that day. If by chance his death was somehow connected to his work they couldn’t really rule out near anything in here coming into play.

 

Well…maybe a few things….

 

He’s pretty sure the odd porcelain clown and the weird bird statue can be ruled out as clues but the rest is anyone’s guess...which is why he’s taking his time and focusing on the task at hand…

 

_Now if only Raphael would._

 

It’s downright obnoxious…definitely not appealing. He’s really being quite irritating, poking and prodding, doing most anything he can think of to get a rise out of Simon. He’s now taken to mentioning how ‘interesting’ it is that he’s been a detective for nearly a year yet only been away from his coven for just over six months.

 

Simon has taken to pretending he’s not there and focusing on the search.

 

It is a task though.

 

The guy’s so irritating. He has no idea how Kevin puts up with it.

 

He sure as hell couldn’t…

 

_Not that that’s a-_

“-and his antisocial mongoose too.”

 

_Huh?_

 

Simon shook his head, blinking in confusion, turning from the bookcase, glancing over at the demon currently searching Eugene’s desk.

 

“What?”

 

Raphael chuckled, glancing up flashing a bit of a smile.

 

“Thought that might snap you out of it…you seemed kinda lost in your own world.”

 

Simon huffed faintly, rolling his eyes, turning back to the book case, again all but dismissing the demon.

 

“I’m not ‘lost’, I’m working- we’re on a clock.”

 

“We’ve been on a clock the entire day. I’ve talked more than you in the last two hours…That’s not normal…not for you.”

 

Simon scoffed.

 

“How would you know what’s ‘normal’ for me- we’ve known each other for less than a day.”

 

“Yes…and you’ve been babbling for most of that time…Then for the last two hours you’ve barely said anything…clearly something’s off.

 

So what is it?”

 

Simon startled faintly at the voice barely two feet away, the demon now leaning against the bookcase just to his right…he hadn’t even heard him move. He huffed, shaking head, turning slightly away from him, continuing his search.

 

“Nothing’s ‘off,’ like I said I’m working a-”

 

“Is it about Kevin?”

 

“It’s not about anything- it’s not anything…I don’t care who you’re dating-”

 

“Dating? We’re not dating.”

 

“Sure okay, sleeping together, in love, involved, engaged whatever you want to call it. I don’t care, s’none of my business…I’m just working the case and trying to figure out who murdered this guy. Sorry to disappoint you but that’s a bit more important to me than your personal life- fascinating and colorful as I’m sure it is.”

 

Raphael smirked, slipping closer, leaning into his line of sight.

 

“So that’s what it is…you’re jealous?”

 

Simon glared, eyes glimmering gold, flashing green.

 

“I’m not jealous…I. Am. Working…and I’d really like to get back to it. So j-”

 

“There’s really nothing for you to be jealous about-”

 

“I’m n-”

 

“But even if you **_were,_** there isn’t. It’s nothing like that with me and Kevin. It never has been. He’s like Mags- he’s family. I do love him, but not in a romantic way. I’ve known Kev since he was fifteen, I could never see him like that.” He shrugged, turning back to the bookcase, looking over the mishmash assortment of books, knickknacks, photos and other assorted randomness.

 

Simon paused, glancing over curiously.

 

“You…what? So…but…How d-”

 

Raphael sighed, shaking his head, flashing an apologetic smile.

 

“Simon, I really can’t answer that. If Kevin wants to talk to you about it that’s his prerogative but I don’t go about sharing my devotee’s stories. I just don’t. It is not my place and they are not my stories. I know why they agreed. I realize it was likely one of the most difficult decisions of their lives and I treat it accordingly.

 

I know what warlocks think of demons in general, and me in particular. Thinking we’re all opportunistic predators poised to pounce at any opportunity to get more devotees, more power, more status, just more…and I’m not gonna lie, there are demons who see the deals as nothing but a means to an end- but that is not me.

 

I don’t take on a devotee just on a whim, or cause they slipped or had a bad week. I don’t do it for me, I do it for them. I don’t trick them into it- I ensure they know the reality, know all the risks, all the downsides, everything. I make absolutely certain they are under no illusions as to what they are agreeing to. Generally people do not willingly bind themselves to a demon just for the hell of it. Most of their reasons are tied to very painful, very dark parts of their lives. They’re their stories and sharing them is their choice…I would never abuse their trust by taking that away from them.

 

I just wouldn’t.”

 

Simon blinked in surprise- both at the words and the sincerity and emotion he heard and felt in the statement.

 

_Wow…_

_Gotta say he did not see that coming._

Alright, yeah he figured the minion’s would be Loyal to the demon- that’s kinda a given- but it never occurred to him that the loyalty would go both ways. I mean it’s a demon deal…who expects genuine loyalty from a demon? A-and yeah…It could be an act.

 

_But if it is it’s one hell of an act._

Simon swallowed, shaking his head, trying to take in all of that without being ‘taken in’ by it.

 

It was not gonna be easy though.

 

Raphael was already utterly intoxicating, intriguing, stupidly gorgeous and annoyingly engaging…add in this and…umm…i-it doesn’t matter.

 

It had to be an act…

 

It had to…

 

**_It was._ **

 

It was an act.

 

An act Simon was far too smart to fall for. He was not gonna be taken in by a stupidly gorgeous face and a few far too pretty to be true words. He was smarter than that. Still, might as well play along. Probably get him through this easier than calling the demon out on his lies.

 

“So the reason you have so many Minions i-”

 

“Devotees.”

 

“Huh?” Simon glanced over, tilting his head in confusion at the rather sharp tone.

 

Raphael’s eyes flickered black, ebony flames flickering about his shoulders.

 

“I do not have ‘Minions’ I have Devotees.”

 

_Oookay…umm…reverse…backtrack…something…._

“I-sorry- I didn’t mean to insult you or them or whatever. I haven’t heard that term before. Is that like especially powerful Minions or something?”

 

His eyes glimmer brighter, the flames sparking, snapping and crackling, a sharp glint of a blood red aura slicing through, dancing about the edges of the unfathomably dark black flames.

 

_Oooh Crap…_

_Reverse Faster...or just shut up…_

“No it’s not…it is not even close to the same thing. A Devotee is a person that goes into the binding wide eyed and willing. They know what they are agreeing to and go into it of their own volition. The relationship is mutually agreed on and mutually beneficial. A Devotee is seen as a person, an individual. They are not servants, expendable or just a means to an end- they are allies, companions, they are the demons support system, their family. They are equals.

 

 A minion is for all intents and purposes a slave, a possession, seen by the demon as nothing more than a little power boost or a plaything, interchangeable and dispensable. They are duped, coerced, or even unknowingly bargained into being bound to the demon.

 

Taking on minions is _absolutely_ deplorable…it represents the worst of the worst of my kind. It is dehumanizing, vicious and outright cruel.

 

Demons can only take on one type of followers- Devotees or Minions. The binding spells are inherently different and once you preform one you cannot perform the other. We choose which type of follower we take on…and which we choose says everything about the demon.

 

I have my flaws and I may be a lot of things but I would never, ever, under any circumstance sink so low just for a bit of extra power.

 

Understand?”

 

Simon gulped, nodding quickly.

 

“Y-yeah…devotees good, Minions bad, got it…pyrotechnic display totally unnecessary.”

 

Raphael blinked, head tilting curiously, glancing to the side, seemingly just registering the sparking, dancing midnight black and blood red flames licking from his clenched hands all the way up over his shoulders. He stepped back slightly, shaking his head, glancing up apologetically, the flames flickering down, beginning to extinguish.

 

He flashed a slightly guilty look, placatingly holding his hands up.

 

“Sorry I did not mean to be so harsh, that was totally unintentional. It’s just a bit of a sore spot- most every demon is fairly touchy on the subject. As I said my devotees are my family. The idea of a Răuvoitoare finding them before I did- of them being exploited and debased like that? On top of everything they’d already been through.

 

It’s just far too much. I did not mean to scare you.”

 

Simon swallowed, taking a deep breath, relaxing faintly, giving a quick, kind of fast nod, brushing his hair back, settling a bit closer.

 

“I-yeah, no…I-I got it. I bumbled into not only insulting you but pretty much every person you care about in one fell swoop. The flaming drama was totally warranted. Sorry- this time I wasn’t actually trying to insult you.”

 

Raphael shrugged, flashing a bit of a smile.

 

“I’ll accept your apology if you accept mine?”

 

Simon bit his lip, giving a slight nod, relaxing a little more. Raphael’s smile shifted to a near playful smirk, holding his hand out, a glimmer of the black flames flickering back up, just barely dancing from his palm up his forearm.

 

“Shake on it.”

 

Simon gave a surprised huff of a laugh, rolling his eyes, the bright flicker of electric green crackling to life in his palm, dancing up his arm. He reached forward, catching Raphael’s hand in a firm, confident grip. Raphael chuckled, squeezing his hand, tugging him closer, eyes flickering black, glimmering crimson. Simon tried to roll his eyes again, giving an annoyed huff but it didn’t really manage to cover the blush warming his cheeks, or the little uptick in his heartbeat. Raphael’s smirk took on a teasing tilt, eyebrow quirking, thumb lightly tracing along his knuckle. Simon’s breath caught, his own eyes flashing brilliant gold, glimmering green dancing around the edge. Raphael gave a dizzying growl like hum, eyes flickering excitedly, shifting down to his lips, lingering before slowly sliding back up, again meeting Simon’s gaze, tugging him closer, squeezing his hand. Simon gasped lightly, a soft little whimper like sound escaping, swaying closer t-

 

“Hey! What are you doing in here?”

 

The two startled, jumping apart, turning to face the interloper. He looked to be in his early to mid-thirties, a bit taller than Simon, with sandy blond hair and grayish blue eyes. He tilted his head, looking them over, gaze settling on Simon.

 

Simon blinked, totally at a loss for words -

 

_Crap what happened to Raphael’s spell?! He was counting on that spell damnit! W-_

 “Well?”

 

“W-umm…w-”

 

“We’re investigating…what are you doing here?” Raphael cut him off, stepping forward, voice taking on a smooth, rather unsettling tone, folding his arms, sharp gaze shifting over the man expectantly, eyes glimmering bright, magic flickering.

 

The man faltered, a dash of his survival instincts picking up the threat, taking a hesitant step back towards the door _(How the hell did he get so far into the office without either of them even registering it?! Raphael’s spell was supposed to hide them from others, not vice versa!)._

 

“I-I’m working…”

 

“So are we…”

 

The man blinked, glancing between the two, easing closer to the door, faltering a minute before shaking his head, straightening, going for assertive.

 

“Look, like I said before; I don’t care who you work for, no one is allowed to go nosing around here unescorted. If you leave your name and number I’ll be sure to give Mr. Dawson the message and see that he calls you when he gets in b-”

 

“Mr. Dawson won’t be coming in.”

 

The man blinked in confusion, looking Raphael over questioningly.

 

 “What? Why? He sick?”

 

“No, murdered.”

 

_Crap…apparently subtly just isn’t a ‘thing’ with demons…at least not this demon._

 

The man froze, paling, edging closer to the door. Simon sighed, sending a faint glare Raphael’s way before turning back to the now very nervous man, holding his hands up placatingly.

 

“It’s not what you’re thinking. We’re not involved in the crime; we’re trying to find out who is. We’re working the case, that’s it.”

 

He hesitated, gaze shifting from Simon back over to Raphael, shaking his head faintly.

 

“You really don’t look like a cop.”

 

Raphael smirked.

 

“That’s because I’m not.”

 

Simon shot yet another glare Raphael’s way, shaking his head, turning back to the man, trying to subtly step between the annoyingly baiting demon and the now thoroughly confused man.

 

“He’s j-”

 

“We’re not with the department. Dawson’s widow hired us to take up the investigation as the people who are actually supposed to be handling it have their heads too far up their collective asses to actually do their damn job.”

 

He faltered a minute, a shadow of something passing behind his eyes before they shuttered, a false, confused look settling across his features, giving a slight shrug, folding his arms across himself, going a bit more on guard.

 

“Really? That seems a bit out of sorts. I can’t imagine why the police would be unwilling to investigate a murder.”

 

Raphael scoffed, shaking his head.

 

“Th-”

 

“ _Actually_ , I’m pretty sure you can…I have a feeling you know exactly why they would.” Simon interjected, cutting off whatever snide comment Raphael was beginning.

 

Both the demon and the man blinked, looking over Simon in surprise. He sighed, giving a slight shrug, ignoring the demon, focus landing on the man, taking a slight step forward, meeting his eyes.

 

“Look Mr…?”

 

“Brentwood.”

 

Simon blinked in surprise, gesturing vaguely encompassing the room.  
  


“Brentwood- like…the name of the building we’re currently standing in Brentwood? Like Alastair Brentwood… **_that_** Brentwood?”

 

He shrugged, giving a slight nod.

 

“Yeah, that’s me…well technically that’s my grandfather. I’m Alastair Brentwood III but close enough.”

 

Simon nodded quickly, rolling with it- not like it’s the craziest twist in this case, not even in the top five- getting back to the topic at hand.

 

“Okay well Mr. Brentwood it’s admirable of you not wanting to besmirch Eugene’s good name, it shows a good deal of class and character and I respect that. I’m sure there are plenty of people here who didn’t like having someone like Eugene around. Would probably be all too happy to hear they no longer had one of ‘those’ people they had to work with…but that’s not you…Is it?”

 

Again he faltered, swallowing, grey blue eyes shifting over him calculatingly, looking for the trick, head tilting in false confusion and indignation, giving another shrug.

 

“I don’t know what you’re implying about Eugene b-”

 

Simon shook his head right back, taking another step closer.

 

“I’m not implying and there’s no since playing dumb. We know Eugene wasn’t exactly subtle- he tried but even getting married didn’t really fool anyone. Look, we don’t have time for these games or the back and forth, platitudes and double speak to talk about something without actually mentioning it. We just don’t.

 

Eugene was gay- everyone knew it. Now he is dead and it is entirely possible that’s the reason why. That is also why the SBPD is all but burying the case. We promised his widow that we’d find out what happened. She knew about him, she doesn’t care that he was gay, she cares that he is dead and no one seems to give a damn.

 

I understand not wanting to get involved or feeling you’re somehow trampling on his memory or whatever but with all due respect platitudes and denial aren’t gonna help find Eugene’s killer. We need the truth, we need leads, we need a way to narrow down the field and focus the investigation on specific people who might have reason to want Eugene dead rather than just every homophobic jackass in the city of Santa Barbra.

 

You liked Eugene, respected him, got on fairly well. You didn’t just see him as ‘the gay at the office’ you saw him as Eugene. I’m glad- it’s good to know he had a bit of support at work- I’m sure he needed it. We’re not trying to dig up dirt on the guy or cause trouble. All we want to do is find the truth, find out why someone took his life, see that they are held accountable, that they don’t do it to anyone else. That’s all.

 

So again, I know this is uncomfortable to talk about, and it’s admirable that your first instinct is to protect your friend, but right now the best thing you can do for Eugene is just be straight with us so we have a shot at catching his killer.

 

Okay?”

 

He swallowed, seemingly faltering yet again before slumping a bit, the fight all but leaving him, giving a slight nod, moving over, taking a seat on the lounge, shaking his head.

 

“I-y-yeah…whatever I can do to help. Damn…I can’t believe Eugene’s gone, just like that…I really can’t.”

 

Simon flashed a gentle, empathetic not quite smile, slipping closer, hesitantly taking a seat next to him on the lounge, turning to face him, playing a hunch.

 

“I’m sure it’s especially difficult as you guys didn’t really leave things on the best of terms yesterday.”

 

“H-how’s y-”

 

“Someone mentioned he’d had a run in with his boss- guessing that was you, yeah?”

 

He swallowed, nodding, giving a faint sigh, turning more to face Simon.

 

“Yeah…It wasn’t anything major. I’d just had a really rough day, I was in a bad mood and he just happened to be my last meeting- I kinda ended up taking it out on him.”

 

Simon nodded.

 

“You were coming in to apologize, right?”

 

He blinked in surprise, but nodded, giving a hesitant shrug.

 

“Yeah…I felt bad…it really wasn’t intentional. It was just a long, crappy day at the end of a long crappy week and I just kind of reached my breaking point. I hated that it was Eugene I ended up taking it out on- he’s one of the few people around here I genuinely like…

 

Or…well…I…I guess he was…

 

Damnit…” He trailed off, shaking his head, looking kind of lost.

 

Simon sighed, settling closer, reaching over, lightly resting his hand on the man’s arm. He glanced up, kind of unsure. Simon flashed a compassionate smile.

 

“I’m really sorry for you loss- I’m sure your friendship meant a lot to Eugene. I think he would have understood it wasn’t about him- we all have those days when something just gets to be too much. I didn’t actually know the man but from everything I’ve heard Eugene wasn’t the type to hold one small misstep against someone.”

 

He gave a breath of a laugh, shaking his head.

 

“No he absolutely would, but not in a vindictive way, more in an obnoxiously snarking about trust fund brats throwing temper tantrums kinda way. It’s happened a couple times, he’d give me grief about it for a couple days then moves onto something else. We got on really well.

 

 Eugene was a good man, a great worker. He ran circles around most of the others here…really burned them up I promoted him over them.”

 

Simon tilted his head, giving a sympathetic nod.

 

“I’m sure you’ve taken a lot of flak for that.”

 

He scoffed, giving a halfhearted shrug.

 

“No more so than on near any other move I make. I just took over the company from my dad this year- he hit a few legal troubles and had to resign. Not too many here were happy about it- mainly because a lot of them we’re happily turning a blind eye in order to line their own pockets. I changed a lot when I took over- Fired the ones that were in too deep, wanting to distance the company from my dad’s legal dramatics. Those that stayed had a pretty rude awaking. A lot of them where coasting with the whole ‘good ol’ boy’ type system. I nixed that- if they don’t do their job, pull their own weight, they’re out. A lot of them were not happy with that. I’ve actually had a few of them call my grandfather to tattle on me about it- Eugene had a great laugh when I’d told him.”

 

Simon gave a slight laugh, quirking his eyebrow.

 

“Oh I bet…did that cause any issues with you and your grandfather?”

 

He chuckled, shaking his head.

 

“No…The way I’m running the company is actually a lot closer to how he did things. The ones that called to bitch he fired on the spot- well, actually he told them he’d call me and advise me to fire them as it was now my company.

 

Eugene cracked up at that.”

 

Simon nodded.

 

“I bet he did…” he paused, sobering, glancing up, again meeting Alastair’s eyes.

 

“Look I know this is a lot to take in and I can only imagine what’s all going through your head but we really could use your help on this.”

 

He nodded.

 

“Yeah, of course- like I said whatever I can do to be of help…what do you need?”

 

“Was there anyone in particular here that had an issue with Eugene- beyond just the usual bigotry and vindictiveness?”

 

Both Simon and Alastair startle at the voice just to the side.

 

“Damnit, stop doing that! You need a bell or something.” Simon grumbled irritatedly, flashing an annoyed glare towards the damn sneaky demon.

 

Raphael smirked, giving a bit of a shrug, settling on the arm of the lounge beside Simon, leaning into him a little, hand resting casually on his shoulder.

 

“Apologies lindo, that was not my intention, suppose you just forgot I was here. I’ll try not to take it too personally...” He murmured, voice like velvet, fingers trailing along Simon’s shoulder, fingertips lightly brushing along the side of his neck. Simon shivered, breath catching, subconsciously leaning into the touch, pulse picking up, just barely managing to fight down a whimper.

 

_Damn demon…._

 

Simon swallowed, taking a couple deep breaths, trying to get his heart rate back t-

 

_Aaand there’s that obnoxious eye flickery thing…he caught it…_

_Crap…Stupid demon super senses…_

 

Raphael smirked, squeezing his shoulder once more, gaze shifting from Simon over to Alastair, flashing a- something Simon kinda hesitated to call a smile, a blatantly false surprised look shifting over his annoyingly gorgeous features.

 

“Oh, apparently we owe you an apology as well- never did properly introduce ourselves. I’m Raphael Santiago and this is my…associate, Simon Lewis.”

 

Alastair blanched, freezing in place before slowly inching to the far end of the lounge. Stood to reason…That was the non-flaily version of Simon’s first reaction to the name. Simon flailed, head whipping around, glaring at the damn demon.

_“Are you freaking kidding me?!”_

He shrugged, giving a falsely innocent look.

 

“What?”

 

_Oh my stars…h-how d-_

 

“Don’t ‘What’ me! You know damn good and well ‘what’…Ugh, I SO should have just tucked and rolled and ran like hell when I had the chance...” He muttered in annoyance, sending one more annoyed glare towards the demon before turning back to the definitely anxious businessman all but huddled against the far side of the lounge, clearly waffling between making a run for the door and trying to stay as still as humanly possible in hopes that they’d just forget he was there…

 

_Well not ‘they’ so much as ‘him’: Raphael **Freaking** Santiago._

 

_Ugh…_

Simon sighed, holding his hand’s up placatingly.

 

“Look Mr. Brentwood, Alastair- I know this seems insane alright? I get it, I really do. I reacted near the same way but as crazy as it seems he IS actually attempting to help- I know- it threw me too, but he is.”

 

He blinked, looking between the two again, swallowing.

 

“W-umm…s-since when does Raphael Santiago work as a PI?”

 

Raphael smirked, giving an unconcerned shrug.

 

“Since about two this afternoon.”

 

Alastair shook his head.

 

“Why w-”

 

“I was bored, needed a new hobby…” Raphael’s gaze shifted from Alastair over to Simon, lingering, eyes flickering black, smirk taking on a playful, impish tilt.

 

“I quite like my new hobby.”

 

Simon scoffed, quirking his eyebrow, giving a thoroughly unimpressed look.

 

“Your new hobby think’s you’re an ass.”

 

Raphael chuckled, winking.

 

“It’s part of my charm.”

 

“No…no it’s not.” Simon muttered, shaking his head once more before turning back to Alastair giving a faint sigh and helpless shrug.

 

“L-look, Alastair? J-I know this is a lot to take in- I know HE’s a lot to take in…J-just ignore him right now. I know this is beyond bizarre and you have no reason to believe me but we really are just trying to do the right thing. I didn’t know Eugene…but at the same time I do. I know what he was- I know that isn’t anywhere near all that he was but to so many that’s the only thing they saw. I know what that’s like, all too well…

 

So does Raphael.

 

Eugene was a regular at a place Raphael owns. I was looking into what happened to him and stumbled onto it- it didn’t sit right with him, so he offered to help. I know this seems crazy and I can only imagine what all you’ve heard about him- and for the record I’m in no way saying I don’t believe a good 90% of it…but in this one instance he’s on the right side of things.

 

This isn’t about me and it’s sure as hell not about him- it’s about Eugene…It’s about finding out the truth about what happened to him and preventing it from happening to anyone else. So j-just try to put the Crime b-”

 

“Ahem”,

 

Simon rolled not only his eyes but his entire head.

 

“‘Highly diversified businessman’ out of your mind and focus on doing what you can to get justice for Eugene…Okay?”

 

Alastair blinked momentarily, gaze shifting from Simon back over to Raphael before swallowing, giving a quick nod.

 

“Okay…what can I do to help?”

 

“As I asked before can you think of anyone here who had more than the usual narrow-minded jackassary level of issues with Eugene?”

 

Alastair startled a bit, glancing over at Raphael before giving a slight shrug.

 

“I-I really don’t know. I mean there were a lot of the guys that had problems with him but none that seemed like they’d pose a real, legitimate threat. We have close to one hundred employees here- honestly I’d say there’s less than twenty who genuinely didn’t take some kind of issue with Eugene being here…even fewer since his promotion to Junior partner two months ago. There were five guys who really had a problem with it, feeling they deserved the promotion over him…Only three of them still work here.

 

Norman Monroe was one of them that called my grandfather to complain, I fired him three weeks ago. Louis Richardson ended up quitting when I made the announcement. With the promotion Eugene would have been his immediate supervisor- he couldn’t seem to stomach that. I can get you guys the names and contact info for them and the other three but like I said I really couldn’t see them actually killing someone over it.

 

They talk a big game and are obnoxious as hell but I really don’t think they’d take it any farther than that…I’ll get it for you though, and if you need to talk to anyone who’s here today I’ll make sure they cooperate.”

 

Simon flashed a grateful, relieved smile, nodding, before pausing, head tilting something occurring to him.

 

“Thank you Alastair, that’ll be a lot of help. So…hey, wait…exactly who did you think we were? You said you didn’t care who we worked for- who did you think we worked for?”

 

Again he seemed to falter, giving a slight shrug.

 

“I-umm…”

 

“You said ‘like I told you before’…have you found other people nosing around?”

 

He hesitated a minute before nodding. Raphael perked up, head tilting curiously.

 

“‘Here’ as in at the company or ‘here’ as in Eugene’s office?”

 

“W-umm… in Eugene’s office.”

 

“When was this?”

 

“Last week b-”

 

Simon settled forward, relieved to have a bit of a plausible lead.

 

“That seems way too implausible to just be a coincidence…who was it? Who’d they work for?”

 

Alastair shook his head.

 

“Yeah I see where you’d think that b-but…it has to be coincidence. I mean there’s just no way he’d have anything to do with it. Compared to that the pissed off coworkers sounds downright plausible. No one would j…I mean issues are issues, and yeah the man has a bit of a reputation as a hardass but, but that? There’s just no way…It’s…I mean…it’s…”

 

“His father.” Simon finished with a sigh, the pieces clicking into place, slumping back in the seat, giving a hopeless gesture, glancing over at Raphael.

 

Alastair nodded, looking between the two, shrugging.

 

“Exactly…so like I said it can’t really be connected. I mean I know there’s family drama and all that but honestly what kind of ‘Father’ would ever be involved in the murder of their own son?”

 

Raphael sighed.

 

“The kind of ‘father’ who’s making a run for the governor’s office, has a severely conservative platform and a blatantly gay son who could likely cost him the election…” 

 

##  {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

##  *-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-*

##  {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

 

 

“Well…damnit…” Alec muttered, slumping back against the wall, shoulders drooping, crossing his arms over his chest, glancing away.

 

Simon nodded, giving a slightly helpless shrug.

 

“Yeah…that was kinda our takeaway too.”

 

Magnus sighed, shaking his head, settling on the edge of Raphael’s desk just trying to take everything in. The four of them where gathered in Raphael’s office at the club going over their findings. He and Alec didn’t really get any new information from Ruth, though it was good they went by to touch base with her. Apparently one of Dawson’s toadies came by to offer their condolences and assured her she didn’t have to worry about anything ‘unfortunate’ coming to light as the case would be handled with the upmost tact and decorum (meaning it’d be buried and forgotten). She was relieved to find out they were still on it, and Magnus was grateful they’d went by, if anything to reassure her and help put her mind at ease but even so that was just yet another red flag pointing towards the former mayor. Add in what Raph and Simon came up with at Eugene’s office and the case was seeming to point in one very specific direction…

 

The one direction they were really hoping to avoid. Throughout the investigation they’d been hoping it would take a turn, shift, head another way- near any other way- but all roads just seemed to come back to here.

 

Back to former mayor Albert Dawson.

 

Soon to be Gubernatorial hopeful Albert Dawson.

 

Crap…

 

This could be bad for all of them but for Alec? He had so much more to lose on this…

Magnus would be fine, he’s been in worse scrapes, this would hardly be the first time a story landed him on the wrong side of someone who thought they were powerful enough that the law simply didn’t apply…He’d gotten out of it before, he’d do it again…it’d probably just add another level of intrigue to his colorful rep.

 

And though he knew he was worried he kinda figured Simon was pretty much in the clear- no one’s gonna pin the blame on the kid- he’s barely been at the precinct a couple weeks, if anything Magnus will just say he tricked the guy into helping…that he didn’t know they were ordered off the case. And Raphael w…well hell…to steal a quote from Simon- he was Raphael FREAKING Santiago.

 

He was good.

 

B-but Alec?

 

_God…_

 

Alec was in this up to his neck and there was no way around it…this came down on them he was the one dealing with the biggest fallout. He was expressly _ordered_ off the case. He’d talked to his father. He’d talked to Mayor Dawson and his cronies. There was no way he could play it off as anything other than exactly what it was. He was disobeying a direct order.

 

All this time Magnus figured he’d find a way to spin the story- that’s what he did after all. He’d planned to say he’d found the information, the proof, and taken it to the detective that had been working the case…figured any fallout he could direct towards him.

 

Orders or not there’s no way Chief Lightwood could actually expect Alexander to just ignore irrefutable proof of a murder.

 

Alec was a freaking Boyscout- he was the most moral, upright, upstanding person Magnus had ever met…and he kinda got the feeling near anyone who met him saw the same thing pretty much right off the bat.

 

Chief Lightwood may be a homophobic jackass, a shady snake and a miserable bastard but despite glaring evidence to the contrary he was not in fact a total idiot.

 

He’d know Alec would do the right thing…especially when handed irrefutable proof.

That was the plan…that was HIS plan.

 

The entire plan hinged on finding irrefutable proof that even the most close minded, homophobic jackass of a cop (or chief) couldn’t ignore. In order to find that they had to actually investigate…examine the trail, examine the evidence, talk to witnesses and potential suspects. ALL the potential suspects.

 

How the hell were they gonna investigate someone as high profile as Albert Dawson without tipping their hand? How were they gonna talk to the former mayor/gubernatorial hopeful/father of the freaking victim without it being glaringly obvious exactly why they were?

 

Especially when he himself was already putting pressure on the department to drop it? Yeah at the time they figured that was to keep his name in good standing, not wanting to drag his reputation through the mud…but what if it was more? What if he wanted the case quashed because HE was involved?

 

Alec gets within twenty feet of the guy and he’s involved? Oh man. Dawson and his cronies are gonna be ringing up the chief- otherwise known as Alec’s father- and that’s it…case is gone and Alec is screwed.

 

 Best case scenario he finds out Alec’s working a case he’s been expressly ordered off of _(By him)…_ worst? If he starts to put things together? Wonders why Alec was working this specific case….why he’s working this case with Magnus? If he starts to wonder just why Alec would be so willing to disobey a direct order? For this **_specific_** case?

 

Crap…

 

Izzy has not spoken to her parents or siblings in half a decade. She was flat out told she would be no longer seen as part of the family…She gave up everything because of the bastard. He finds out about Alec being like that too? His oldest son, head detective in his own precinct and what is generally seen as his heir apparent?

 

God…

 

He doesn’t know what the man would do…Isn’t sure he wants to know just what he’d do about such a perceived slap in the face. Magnus never had a high opinion of Chief Lightwood but Izzy’s story struck him…let him see just what a cold, callous, conceded, wretched person he truly was.

 

Alec could lose everything on this…everything.

 

His job, his family, his reputation; everything he’s worked his entire career for- his entire life for. Everything that means anything to him…

 

Just one slip up here and it can all be gone.

 

It is far too much…

 

He swallowed, settling forward.

 

“I think we maybe need to take a step back on this.”

 

Alec startled, looking up, blinking in surprise.

 

“What? What are you talking about? We promised R-”

 

“I know we did and I’m not saying we drop it. We still need to investigate, find the evidence…but maybe we need to rethink how we go about that.”

 

Alec tilted his head, eyes sparking suspiciously.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Magnus gave a slight shrug, flashing a quick glance over at Raphael, relieved to see he’s already following his train of thought, giving a slight, barely perceivable nod. Magnus relaxed a bit, glancing over at Simon before shifting back, gaze again landing on Alec.

 

 “Maybe for the time being me and Raph should take up the witness questioning.”

 

“What?! No, you can’t-”

 

Raphael sighed, tilting his head in acknowledgment.

 

“It is not a bad plan Detective. Were we to be found out you and Simon have far more to lose than Magnus and I. We’re private citizens, the department can’t outright order us off looking into something, they might be able to throw up hurdles but they can’t outright stop us. Mags is protected by freedom of the press and I’m protected by…well…let’s just say I’m very well protected and leave it at that. Our involvement in this comes to light it’s really nothing for us…for you two it’s another story entirely.”

 

Alec gave a slightly disbelieving scoff, shaking his head, gesturing over at Simon, waving.

 

“I-what…so you guys seriously think two detectives are just gonna step aside and let a couple civilians run an investigation, just to avoid a few complications? No…just…no we’re not doing that.”

 

“Alexander…it is not just a ‘few’ complications…not for you.”

 

He gave a slight huff of a not quite laugh and a somewhat resigned shrug.

 

“I know that. Doesn’t mean I’m gonna just ignore this and let it go, or use a couple of civilians as a shield…that’s worse than letting it go.”

 

 

Magnus sighed, slipping off the desk, moving closer, shaking his head.

 

“You’re not ‘using us’ you’re just playing the odds- going with the option that brings up fewer issues in the long run. And I’m not saying you just ‘let it go’…I don’t mean you flat out stop working the case…I want you on the case, we need you working the case. But perhaps you need to be a bit less straightforward about it. Maybe let me and Raph take the more visible parts of the questioning, you and Simon handle the paper work, comparing witness statements, tracking down leads. You two can coordinate with Divya and Kevin on the evidence…then when we get something really strong, really tangible, something we can point to and say ‘ah ha!’- _then_ we can just say we brought it to you guys, that you didn’t know we were looking into it until we already had the evidence. You’d have plausible deniability…you’d have a cover.

 

I’m simply saying we need to be really smart about how we proceed from here on out. Yes, we need to track down the evidence, we need to solve the case and find Eugene’s murderer, but we need to do it in a way that _doesn’t_ involve torpedoing everything you’ve built up to this point.”

 

Alec scoffed, shrugging.

 

“Hey if that’s what it takes-”

 

Magnus moved closer, settling against the wall beside him, reaching over, resting his hand on Alec’s arm.

 

“And I have no doubt in my mind that if that was the only option you wouldn’t hesitate…but at this point it is not- we have other moves. And recklessly throwing everything away just because you’re pissed at your father isn’t gonna make this case any easier to solve.”

 

Alec glanced up, shaking his head.

 

“I’m n-”

 

Magnus settled closer, squeezing his arm, glancing up, meeting his eyes.

 

“Alexander…let’s be real, this right now? This isn’t just about Eugene…this is about you and Izzy and Chief Lightwood. I was right there when Izzy told you. I know how much it hurt…how much you regret not seeing it, how you’re questioning, second guessing, wondering if you’d of just told him first, if you’d somehow realized, if you’d managed to step in how different it’d be. I know how much you wish you could have somehow known it was coming, found a way to spare her that pain.

 

You’re the big brother, you feel like you let her down and now you want to make up for it.” He paused, reaching up with one hand, catching Alec’s chin, tilting his head back up, again meeting his eyes, reaching down with the other hand, catching his hand, squeezing tightly.

 

“But Alexander? You didn’t…you did not let Isabelle down… ** _he_** did. I know it hurts and I wish you guys didn’t have to go through all this just because of his bigotry but that is not on you.

 

 It’s not.

 

I know right now you are hurt and angry and dealing with so many complicated emotions it’s near impossible to sort through it all. Your mind is spinning with all this and on top of that the case is getting to you and you’re seeing so many similarities between your relationship with your father and Eugene’s with his and I know right now you would like nothing more than to call him on it, make him face what he did.

 

 Right now you are pissed- and you have every right to be-and even if it’s not your prime motivation, maybe not even a conscious one, I can see how throwing your defiance on this case in his face may seem like an ideal payback…

 

But sweetheart, it would not fix anything, it would just make everything else so much more complicated, so much worse…so much harder…and there would be no going back. You are an excellent detective, you care, and you are willing to put everything you have on the line for the public. There are far too few officers of such a high caliber. Eugene’s case is important…but so is the next one…and the one after that, and every other one. Like you said you cannot fix the system if you are not part of it…The best way to fix it is to have as many genuinely good, honest, moral people on the job as possible to offset the bad…that is the only way it gets fixed.

 

Chief Lightwood is not worth sacrificing all the future good you can do on the job… He is not worth your career…he just isn’t…He’s not…” He trailed off, unsure what else to say but determined to get through, squeezing his hand once more.

 

Alec swallowed, blinking a couple times, giving a slight shrug.

 

“I-I know that…that’s not what I’m doing…I just…” He trailed off on a sigh, slumping against the wall, brushing his hair back.

 

“I…Magnus…I know what you’re saying…and I don’t think I’d do that- consciously or otherwise. I know why you’d think that...and I’m not gonna lie, after seeing Izzy…finding out how much she missed, how much WE’VE missed because of him- I can see why you’d think that- why it would seem like a good idea-but…I-I can’t work this case like that. I couldn’t just hide in the background on the case…I know if we get caught it could be my career...and so much more…but…Magnus? All of this, all the complications, political and personal drama and all that other crap? None of it changes the fact that this is a murder investigation.

 

Someone murdered Eugene.

 

I know there are risks here- personal and professional and everything else, and I know it comes down to it and our investigation comes to light too early I’m screwed… but I cannot have two civilians running around trying to track down a murderer. I can’t. I understand what you’re saying…I do…but there is absolutely no way I can just sit on the sidelines here. It’s too dangerous.”

 

“Oh but With Raph-”

 

“Magnus…no…I can’t…” He shook his head, squeezing his hand, flashing a bit of an almost smile.

 

“Look…I realize what you’re saying…and thank you for the concern, it really does mean a lot…

But I can’t just step aside.

 

I can promise I’ll be careful, I won’t go out of my way to get caught just to piss off my dad, but what you’re asking? I really can’t do that.” He paused glancing from Magnus over to Raphael, giving a slight shrug, shifting back to Magnus.

 

“Maybe we can find a compromise? I won’t like disappear into the archive room leaving you guys to do all the heavy lifting but maybe I can follow your lead on this…I’d be alright with that.”

 

Magnus tilted his head, kind of unsure.

 

“Follow my lead how?”

 

He shrugged, again casting a look from Magnus over to Raphael and back.

 

“Well I may not be willing to go into hiding for the remainder of the investigation while letting you two run roughshod but if this is going the way it’s looking like it’s going we may have to approach this in a less than straightforward way. I mean if we’re dealing with politicians and political handlers, hangers on, toadies and so on? Yeah, their entire job is to watch for angles, loopholes, tricks and workarounds. Nothing about this is gonna be direct.  If we’re gonna get any info on former mayor Dawson it’s gonna take a lot of tact, guile and likely a bit of out and out deception.

 

Umm…yeah that’s not really my strong suit…kinda betting you two may be a bit more skilled with that.”

 

Raphael chuckled, tilting his head in acknowledgment.

 

“Fairly safe to say you’d win that bet.”

 

“Couple times over…” Simon muttered, drawing an eyebrow quirk and a little wink from Raphael, causing the younger detective to glance away, blushing lightly.

 

Magnus gave a slight chuckle of his own, shaking his head before focusing back on Alec.

 

“True enough….”

 

Alec flashed a grateful smile, squeezing his arm once more.

 

“Alright…so…maybe we can j-” He’s cut off by a sharp, trilling, chirping sound.

 

He startled faintly, glancing at his watch, giving a slight groan, shaking his head, silencing the alarm. He glanced back up at the rest of the group, shrugging.

 

“Damnit…I have to be at my parents for our family dinner in an hour. I can call and cancel…”

 

Magnus shook his head.

 

“You do and it’s a huge red flag.”

 

Alec sighed, nodding, slumping a bit against the wall.

 

“Yeah…kinda my thinking…though for the record right about now a political minefield laced murder investigation sounds far more preferable to this family dinner.”

 

“No contest…” Simon sighed, sending an apologetic shrug and a slightly helpless gesture his way, looking between the other two.

 

Raphael tilted his head in acknowledgment.

 

“I do not envy you on this detective…this will most definitely not be ‘fun’, I hope it’s as tolerable, quick and uneventful as possible.”

 

Alec huffed out a faint laugh, shrugging.

 

“Thanks…pretty sure that’s the best I can hope for here.”

 

Raphael seemed to falter a moment, weighing his words before shifting, giving a faint shrug.

 

“If it helps Izzy genuinely is okay.”

 

Alec sighed, shaking his head.

 

“I know she says that b-”

 

Raphael shook his head right back, looking up meeting his eyes, a flicker of something odd and mysterious in the deep gaze.

 

“No Alec. She is not just saying that, she means it. She’s genuinely happy- she is where she belongs- who she is supposed to be. She has friends who love and support her, and she and Clary truly are one of the best, strongest, most stable couple I’ve ever met. She is smart and brave and **_fiercely_** determined…Isabelle is without a doubt one of the strongest people I have ever met…I don’t think there is anything in this world she cannot handle.”

 

Alec blinked.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Raphael gave a sharp nod,

 

“I trust her with my life.”

 

Alec tilted his head,

 

“You mean you **_would_** trust her with your life?”

 

Raphael shrugged, meeting his gaze, something in that look sending a near visible chill straight down Alec’s spine.

 

“I do every day.”

 

Alec faltered, blinking, eyes kinda wide, giving a quick nervous nod.

 

“U-umm…o-Oookay…thank you…that…uh…helps…I-I think…” He trailed off, blinking again, shaking his head, pushing away from the wall.

 

“So…I need to get going.” He paused, glancing over at Magnus, giving a slight shrug.

 

“I can give you a call after dinner we can pick this back up?”

 

Magnus sighed, shaking his head.

 

“Maybe we can just put a pin in it for the evening? We have a lot of information to go through and a lot to strategize. We’ve been working on this since eight this morning. And there was a LOT today. I think we need to just take a beat, have the rest of the evening off and start fresh tomorrow morning.”

 

Raphael nodded.

 

“I think that’s the smart move here. The last thing we want to do on this is rush it through and have the investigation come to light before we’re ready…besides I have some things to deal with tonight and we could all probably use a breather. If anything the case centering around Dawson means our main lead isn’t really a flight risk.”

 

Simon gave a slight huff of a laugh, nodding.

 

“Uh yeah, gotta think skipping town and going on the lamb would kinda throw a wrench in the whole campaign thing.”

 

Alec sighed, relaxing faintly, giving one more slight nod.

 

“Okay…well…no putting it off…no matter how much I may want to. I’ll see you guys first thing tomorrow morning and we’ll see what our next play is, everyone good with that?”

 

The other three nodded, Alec sighed, nodding back, pushing off the wall, making his way to the door, pulling it open before hesitating, glancing back over at Raphael, quirking his eyebrow.

 

“She’s really okay?”

 

Raphael flashed a faint, real smile and a sure nod.

 

“She is more than okay…She’s Izzy.”

 

Alec gave a slight huff of a laugh, smiling back, nodding once again, making his way out of the room, pulling the door behind him. Magnus slumped, giving a sigh of relief, moving over by Raphael, slipping his arm around him, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

 

“Thank you for that sweetheart.”

 

Raphael huffed, rolling his eyes, giving a slight shrug.

 

“All I did was tell the truth…”

 

Magnus smiled, squeezing his shoulder.

 

“Yes…but you did so in the nicest possible way- which isn’t generally your style but was sorely needed in this case…so again thank you darling.” He smiled, glancing from Raphael over to Simon, giving a slight shrug.

 

“I’m going to head out, you need a ride home Simon, or where you planning on hanging around the club a bit?”

 

The younger detective seemed to startled, lost in his own thoughts, flailing slightly, quickly shaking his head, moving over by Magnus.

 

“No…not I-um…I have some things to deal with too…so yeah I’ll head out with you.”

 

Raphael smirked, quirking his eyebrow.

 

“You sure? If you wanted to stay a bit I’d be more than happy to give you a lift home later.”

 

Simon scoffed, quirking his eyebrow right back.

 

“Uh yeah no…I’m good…like I said things to do…things to do that aren’t here…so umm…yeah…nice to meet you, see you tomorrow, have a good night…come on Magnus.” He finished, beginning quickly through the door, heading for the bottom floor.

 

Magnus chuckled, shaking his head, giving a playful smirk.

 

“Sorry darling…think it’s a bit of an uphill battle with that one.”

 

Raphael laughed, shrugging.

 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

 

Magnus gave a bright laugh, squeezing Raphael’s shoulder once more, making his way to the door himself, a bit of a spring in his step.

 

_Okay well…the case was gonna be a complicated, tangled, nightmare of a mess…but at least Magnus had a bit of a distraction to entertain him._

## {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Diavolulnou (Diavolul-nou** )= New Devil- Humans turned into Demons *Rarest type of Devotee*
> 
>  **R** **ă** **uvoitoare** =Malevolent (Demon who takes on Minions)
> 
>  **Cavaleresc** =Chivalrous (Demons who take on Devotees) (I know we haven’t mentioned this one but I figure it’d be of use- I’ll have them both again when it comes up again as well.
> 
>  
> 
> **_***Real Quick Edit-I changed the name of the company from ‘Xavier Investments to Alastair Investments- stands to reason it’d be named after the owners…plus it has a better ring to it***_ **
> 
>  
> 
> _**Random thing but just FYI Eugene seems like he could be kind of an interesting character…because of that I decided he’s gonna crop up in one of my other verses- he’s the ghost haunting Clary’s Occult shop in my Psychic Verse (Verse 6)…Just thought I’d throw that out there***_
> 
>  
> 
> This should be a kinda interesting verse; it’ll be a different twist on Kevin and Simon’s relationship but no worries- we’re still gonna end up with them totally BFF’s…they’ll just have a couple hurdles to get over first.
> 
>  
> 
> _(FYI gotta admit- I kinda like semi- scary Kevin…that’s a new one…he could be fun to play with)_
> 
> Kay I know the end was a bit abrupt but it was the best I could do- this one seemed to start spiraling and I couldn’t really figure out how to tie it up.
> 
> (And I think in the Shadowhunters series there is an ‘Alistair’ this is NOT that Alistair, it just fit the character…)
> 
> FYI the next chapter I’ve been looking forward to quite a while (I’ve had a lot of it written out for months). I think you’ll all really like it…
> 
>  
> 
> What do you think so far?
> 
>  
> 
> **_(Raphael’s Car)_ **


	9. Drinks, Dates And Demon Deals

##  {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

##  *-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*

##  {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

_Damnit…How did he not see this?_

They get found out and Alec is **_screwed_**. I mean yeah there’s been some distracting drama on this case…like a LOT of drama. Okay so there’s more drama on this one single case than in the entirety of the freaking graduating class of Yale Drama.

 

There’s the regular ‘cover-up-the-gay-case’ drama, and the homophobic jackasses drama, and the ‘working-a-case-without-letting-on-you’re-working-the-case’ drama, and the political drama, and the standard demon drama, and the Min-Devotees _(never making that mistake again_ ) drama, and the ‘Head-Detective’s-sister-is-a-demon’ drama, and the ‘multiple-random-colleagues-are-devotees’ drama, and Simon’s personal ‘why-is-the-stupid-demon-so-annoyingly-appealing-please-let-it-just-be-a-spell-wait-no-I-don’t-actually- ** _want_** -to-be-spelled-by-the-stupidly-gorgeous-demon’ drama and all of the OTHER random drama but even so; how the hell did he miss just how much Alec had to lose here?

 

His job, his family, the respect, admiration and standing he’s been painstakingly cultivating for more than a decade- every last bit of it could be gone in a blink.

 

And it’s **_Alec!_** The guys like a Boyscout mixed with freaking Captain America only somehow even MORE moral. The thought of letting something lie simply to save his own skin wouldn’t even register to him. Simon may not know Alec super well but he knew within the first twenty minutes of meeting the guy he wouldn’t hesitate to put everything on the line to protect others.

 

They get caught no way in hell he’s even trying to distance himself- he will protect the others, take the brunt of the fallout without a second thought.

 

_Crap…_

Okay, you know what? Screw it. All the other drama can just wait, damnit. Forget the demon crap and his own personal flailing insanity and melodramas; right now he just doesn’t care about any of that. He can deal with that later, after they’ve dealt with this hornets’ nest of a case, when the best detective and easily one of the best people he’s ever met ISN’T a hairsbreadth away from throwing his entire life away just to protect the ‘helpless civilians’ -Otherwise known as a Warlock, The most feared/stupidly powerful Demon known to exist/equally as feared Crime boss, and a streetwise reporter who’s very much under said stupidly powerful demon’s protection.

 

He’s a warlock and a detective. All he wants out of life is to make this world a safer place…to protect people-protect _humans_. And right now Alec needs all the protection he can get.

 

They need to get this done, find the evidence, get it solved and to where it can be brought to light before Alec has a chance to do anything stupidly self-sacrificing. Thankfully Magnus was able to talk him into dropping it for the evening and Alec has the Family-Dinner-From-Hell to occupy him for the time being but tomorrow they were jumping right back into it first thing.

 

He has a very small window of opportunity to make some progress and head off the fallout as best he can. Their best lead is Albert Dawson…that’s where every road seems to lead back to-it’s where he has to start. He did a spell to find out where the man would be tonight- some kind of event over at the Beaumont-a fundraiser or something. He doesn’t know what but as it’s being held in the great hall odds are it’ll be pretty crowded.

 

Crowded is good…crowds provide cover and opportunities for small talk/ eavesdropping/hiding a fact finding mission as a simple casual meeting and polite interest.

 

Simon hasn’t been with the SBPD a month, he’s virtually an unknown there. There’s a distinct possibility Chief Lightwood doesn’t even know his actual name without looking it up. So far he’s got Samuel, Scott, Shawn and Shirley- though the last one may have been meant as an insult. That’s okay…he might be able to use that.

 

So long as he avoids the words ‘detective’ and ‘SBPD’ he might be able to meet with the former mayor/potential gubernatorial candidate/father of the victim/prime suspect, chat him up and get a feel for him without letting on his true motives. There’s an even better possibility of it succeeding if his plan for backup pans out.

 

Assuming of course the damn demon can reign in the supervillianny and dramatics for a couple hours.

 

_Alright…he may not have too high hopes for that but he’s desperate damnit._

 

_Clearly he’s desperate if he’s stooping to asking a demon for help._

 

_Much less THIS demon._

_Ugh…_

The teasing, preening, flickery-eye-ing and uncomfortably appealing chuckling is gonna be epic.

 

But still…it’s for Alec…

 

Selfless, stupidly brave, moral-to-a-fault-and-then-some, Alec.

 

_Damnit Alec._

 

Simon groans faintly, rolling not only his eyes but his entire head to fully encompass the situation. He gives a little frustrated noise as he closes his eyes, halfheartedly mumbling the Găsește-mi prietenii mei incantation, barely fighting down the slight chuckle the sheer bizarreness attaching the name ‘Raphael Santiago’ to such a spell caused, idly wondering if somewhere there was some cosmic force/celestial type being with a truly twisted sense of humor getting a hell of a kick out of this. Over the near decade he’d known her Blake has told him about a lot of different cultures she’d met throughout her travels, may had variations of a god of Chaos or Trickery; Set, Loki, Coyote, Anansi, Hermes…and the list goes on. Definitely seemed like this’d be right up their ally…hell, he’s transporting himself to a place literally CALLED Chaos…

 

_Yeah…no question… somewhere some higher powered being (or beings) are laughing their collective asses off at him right now._

 

He feels the air shift, the slightly spinney, twirly, tilt-o-whirl type feeling as the Găsește-mi prietenii mei spell completes, keeping his eyes closed for a few moments as he settles and the faint dizziness and queasiness passes. This spell’s a bit of a doozy, takes a fair amount more power and concentration to master than most transportation spells. That unfortunately also means it’s kinda rough on the caster, leaving them with a temporary hangover type feeling. The tradeoff is that this spell has a pretty effective built in cloaking feature. Obviously it won’t stop Raphael or likely his Mi-Devotees _(He’ll get it)_ from seeing him but at least he won’t just randomly appear out of thin air and terrify any nearby humans- which as he’s likely to land somewhere in a crowded nightclub is more than worth the mildly hungover feeling.

 

Besides the side-effects don’t last that long…five minutes tops and as he’s always put extra effort into mastering transportation spells he usually can shake it in less than three.

 

He took a couple more deep breaths as the feeling begins to dissipate, just concentrating on his breathing and settling his heart and stomach. He didn’t bother doing a locater spell beforehand, fairly certain Raphael would still be somewhere in Chaos. With any luck he timed it just right and caught Raphael alone in his office rather than out in the middle of the club. He really doesn’t want to have an audience while pleading with the demon for help. This’ll be embarrassing enough as it is; he doesn’t need to pile on…besides so far he’s met three of Raphael’s devotees and it’s three for three in the terrifying department. Hell at this point Izzy the **Diavolulnou** is the **_least_** terrifying of the group- he doesn’t know how the hell that even is. He’s really good at holding at three…he definitely does not want to see what could possibly top a freaking warlock Devotee.

 

_Kay…here goes nothing…let’s see what insanity he’s jumping into._

 

He tilts his head curiously, listening, trying to get a feel for his surroundings.

 

Hmm…it’s quiet...he doesn’t hear the exuberant ruckus type sounds of the club; no loud music, chatter and laughter or the like. It doesn’t feel overly warm and he doesn’t have that odd- giddy thrill like buzz he had at the club.

 

Maybe he did actually luck out after all and caught Raphael alone in the office.

_Kay…good…things might be turning around for him. Maybe he’ll catch a break. That’s a bit of a first but there’s a first time for everyth-_

 

“Hmm…must say, this is rather unexpected…not unwelcome mind you…just…unexpected.”

 

Simon just barely fought off the groan, somehow rolling his still closed eyes at the amused, vaguely teasing tone, turning towards the voice as he began to speak, blinking his eyes open.

 

“Yeah, yeah, crazy, unexpected, blah, blah, blah- can we maybe save the mocking for the end or multitask and ju-umm…wha-uh…” Simon trailed off, brain stuttering to a stop, freezing like a deer in the headlights, gulping.

 

_Umm…o-okay…uh…s-so…good news…no audience…no devotees….just him and Raphael….b-but…umm…h-he wasn’t thinking of **this** …though he had a feeling that’s gonna change._

 

They’re not in the middle of the club.

 

T-they’re not at the club at all.

 

They are apparently at Raphael’s house…More specifically in Raphael’s bedroom.

 

_And Raphael is…_

_Umm…_

_R-Raphael_ _is…_

 

 _“Woah…”_ Simon startles, flailing animatedly, realizing both that he said that out loud and he just freaking magicked himself into a near total strangers bedroom while said total stranger was just barely starting to get dressed.

 

_Oh my stars!_

He had on a pair of very well-tailored black pants but that was it…a-and it kinda looked like he might have put them on in a bit of a hurry as Raphael had clearly just showered, hair glossy and more than a bit wild, skin glistening, still a little damp and with a warm pinkish flush from the heat of the water. Simon could still see a cloud of steam escaping from the en-suite bathroom behind him, a deep burgundy towel tossed haphazardly over a chair near the open door…

 

L-likely in the few minutes he was recovering from the transportation spell…

 

_Oh good lord…d-did he actually magic himself into the bedroom of likely the single most feared demon in existence while said demon was **naked?**_

 

Simon flails even more, flushing clear to his ears, closing his eyes tight, slapping his hand over them so hard it may leave a mark but he so could not care less right now- not like you’d see it with the blush which is probably never going to go away-whirling around so fast he felt lightheaded again…

 

Though part of that could be because of the stupidly freaking gorgeous half naked demon smirking at him…

 

Probably a big part…

 

T-though at least the spell has the hangover recovery time thing cause otherwise h…

_Oh my stars…_

 

“Oh my stars! I am so, so, so, so sorry! I SO did not mean to do this! I-oh my stars-I **_swear_** I’m not a creep or a pervert or anything! I’m not! I wasn’t trying to-I-I didn’t see anything-I wasn’t, I didn’t! I-I-I thought you’d be at the club! I didn’t mean to, I j-i-”

 

“Simon its fine, _breathe._ Keep this up you are going to pass out-think I could hear your heartbeat even without my demon senses. You said to save the mocking till the end. I’m assuming that means you wanted something from me. As a general rule of thumb I wouldn’t be especially agreeable with someone who snuck into my bedroom but…well…it would appear there is an exception to every rule.

 

So, what is it you wanted lindo?”

 

_Oh good lord- he didn’t think it was possible to blush even more._

 

He felt like his face was on fire…and really bursting into flames seemed far more preferable to his current predicament. He groaned faintly, shaking his head, waving animatedly with his free hand in the general vicinity of the far too amused, dizzyingly gorgeous half naked demon.

 

“I-it’s…n-I’ll just…I’ll just-I needed to ask a fav-for your help t…I y-you know I’ll just go and let you finish getting dressed and come back later a-”

 

“That is not really going to work for me. I have plans later and I’m actually running a bit behind as it is. If there’s something you need we should simply discuss it now…no time like the present after all. Though as a matter of manners if we’re having a conversation you really should actually be looking at me. It’s quite rude to talk to someone without looking them in the eye…very disrespectful. Not really the route if you are asking a favor.”

 

Simon flailed, giving a disbelieving sound, free hand flailing wildly towards where the oh so amused, mocking demon’s voice was coming from, turning in that direction but keeping his eyes firmly covered and closed.

 

“W-what…n-I ca-are you kid-that’s j…But you are _changing!”_

 

“It’s fine…I’m not shy.”

 

Simon gives a near scoff of a sarcastic laugh, nodding like a bobblehead, flippantly waving.

 

“Yeah I wouldn’t be either if I looked like that…”

 

Simon freezes…

 

_Oooh crap…_

 

He cautiously blinks his eyes open, peeking between his fingers to gauge the reaction, hoping against hope that he just _thought_ that really loudly.

****

**_Please_ ** _let that have been internal…please, please, please, pl-_

_Ah crap…_

 

Raphael chuckled, that teasingly impish smirk firmly in place, stupidly pretty dark eyes doing that confusing, distracting flickery thing, eyebrow quirking.

 

Simon groans, flushing even more.

 

“T-That wasn’t just an internal thought…was it?”

 

Raphael outright laughed at that, eyes sparkling bright and mischievous, shaking his head, giving a calculatingly casual shrug, causing his arms to flex and…umm…t-umm…

 

_Oh good lord…this is it…this is how he’s going to die…he’s gonna blush himself to death…he’s just gonna spontaneously combust._

Those stupidly pretty eyes spark brighter, flickering black.

 

“Not unless I’ve suddenly developed telepathy.”

 

Simon flailed.

 

“Oh my stars, PLEASE let that of just been my mouth running faster than my brain can keep up.”

 

Raphael chuckled, slipping closer, giving a slight shrug, eyes flickering over Simon consideringly, that stupidly appealing impish smirk growing into a near grin.

 

“I don’t know- could be pretty entertaining.”

 

Simon tried for an annoyed glare but it just wasn’t even a hint of convincing.

 

  _Aaand…cue the stupidly appealing chuckle and the eye sparkly thing._

 

He’d almost rather it if the demon was just angry. At the start of this case the scariest thing he could imagine was a pissed off Raphael Santiago…Now he’s amending that. Without a doubt the scariest thing he can imagine is an amused, flirtily teasing half-naked Raphael Santiago. The former may be terrifying but at least his reaction would be pretty much in-line with what he’d expect when faced with an absurdly powerful, greatly feared demon…meanwhile his reaction to the latter is…umm…uh…

 

Y-yeah…

 

He swallowed nervously, fidgeting.

 

“Umm- A-aren’t you supposed to be getting dressed? Thought you were running behind or something?”

 

Raphael shrugged, shifting, turning a bit away from him, focusing on his reflection in the mirror above the dresser, hand trailing along the surface, picking up a gleaming silver comb, rolling it lightly between his fingers.

 

“I will…I really should get my hair in order first though…”

 

He lifted the comb, tilting his head, beginning to slowly tame the lightly chaotic, glossy, tousled locks into the sleek, clean style he seemed to favor. The movement with the comb caused the muscles in his back, arms and shoulders to flex and shift. Simon gulped, feeling his mouth go dry.

 

He was trying not to stare-he really, _really_ was. Staring was rude and obnoxious and juvenile and he was neither a leery creep nor a desperate teenager but… **_Geez_** …there’s only so much willpower one flaily little warlock can muster. He couldn’t quite help his gaze lingering, shifting over all the smooth warm golden skin and sleek, powerful, well-defined muscle, just barely managing to keep in a rather embarrassing whimper like sound.

 

_Oh my stars he was beautiful…demon magnetism or not that was just flat out not fair._

 

Simon shook his head faintly, swallowing again, eyes slowly slipping back up, lingering again on the play of muscle in his shoulders and arms before shifting over, startling as his eyes catch Raphael’s in the mirror, that unsettlingly appealing amused sparkle lighting the dark depths.

 

“So Simon…what’s on your mind?”

 

Simon flailed, shaking his head, blush returning full force, eyes wide and slightly guilty.

 

**_“Nothing!”_ **

 

Raphael chuckled, smirk taking on a teasing tilt.

 

“So…you decided to sneak into my bedroom just for the hell of it?”

 

“N-no- no I did becau-I mean I didn’t-I thought you’d be at the club- I had no idea that you’d be…umm…I-I wasn’t…I’m not…I…Y-you know I think you got the hair down. Can you get dressed…please?”

 

Raphael tilted his head, gaze flickering from Simon’s eyes to his own reflection, shrugging faintly.

 

“Hmm…I don’t know…it’s still a bit out of sorts…It doesn’t look like I just rolled out of bed?”

 

“Hell of a look for you though- I-I mean…umm…oh crap…” Simon gave a hopeless groan, shaking his head.

 

“Man, Buddy, come on…you know what you’re doing…this has GOT to be getting boring for you. Can you please just put on some clothes so I can go back to embarrassing myself on a slightly less ridiculous scale? Please?”

 

Raphael gave a soft little hum, shrugging, setting the comb aside, turning to face Simon.

 

“Hmm…since you asked so nicely, of course…I am nothing if not accommodating. Though this is most definitely not boring.” He murmured, voice doing that velvety thing that kinda made Simon’s knees weak, slipping closer.

 

He continued forward, coming to a stop barely a foot from Simon, gaze flickering over him once more, lingering. Simon’s breath caught, tensing up, frozen in place. Raphael tilted his head, eyes flickering black, glimmering red aura shimmering, leaning in just a tiny bit, reaching around Simon, picking up a crisp, clean white shirt off of the bed that Simon only just this second realizes he’s kind of leaning against.

 

**_Raphael’s_ ** _bed…_

_And again…Crap!_

_Damnit this blush is never going away._

Simon fumbled, quickly moving to the side as he realizes he’s standing directly between the demon and the neatly laid out vest, bowtie and jacket (and of course the bed). He swallows, folding and unfolding his arms, not sure what to do with his hands or arms or anything else- kinda wishing the whole spontaneous combustion thing stops dawdling and just hits as it’d no doubt be less painful and awkward than this.

 

Raphael chuckles softly, slipping the shirt on _(Thank you!...Damnit…shut up brain),_ tucking it in, beginning to do up the buttons before glancing up, again catching Simon’s eye.

 

“You said you wanted to ask me a favor? I’m not generally in the habit of granting favors to random trespassers who sneak into my bedroom…but…well…most trespassers aren’t nearly as cute as you- so I may be fairly agreeable to your request. What can I do for you detective Lewis?”

 

_Oookay…uh…wow…umm…Yeesh…his head’s spinning now more than it did in the damn transportation spell._

Simon gulped, trying to get himself in order and his brain to stop doing… ** _that_** …

 

Damnit Simon, Focus! You’re on a clock! Stop getting distracted by the stupidly gorgeous man- DEMON- and focus back on the task at hand. You’re here to get help to try and protect Alec, not drool over a stupidly gorgeous demon- half naked or otherwise. Besides it’s not like he’s _actually_ flirting- He’s screwing with you…that’s it. Get it together. You’re smarter than that.

 

Simon took a slightly gasping breath, getting himself back in order, shaking his head faintly before focusing back on Raphael, sobering, giving a slight nod, pushing his hair back.

 

“Look this case is freaking insane and in all the insanity I kinda got lost and missed the part of the insanity where Alec is a stupidly self-sacrificing Boyscout and if this blows up he’s most definitely throwing himself between all three of us and as much of the fallout as humanly possible.

 

The entire reason I wanted to become a detective is to protect humans; keep them safe from magic, from each other, sometimes from their own sheer stupidity… and right now Alec needs that more than anyone.

 

This hits the fan you’re in the clear; you’re Raphael Freaking Santiago. Whatever it is, whatever it becomes, wherever it goes, you’re good. You just are. I could end up screwed in this but it’s not like there’s anything really tying me to this city. I have over a dozen different transference spells down cold- I get caught I can be two states over, set up and ready to go at a new precinct before the dust even settles. Magnus has the innate ability to turn any challenge into an opportunity and you’re his best friend and well _YOU_ so anything stupid, crazy or foolish enough to get close enough to actually be a threat to him will end up totally obliterated long before he even realizes there was a danger…

 

But Alec?

 

Alec has everything to lose… ** _everything_**. This could totally destroy him…and not in the ‘knock him down and get up even stronger than before’ type destroy him, but destroy him in the ‘he’s not coming back from this’ destroy him. I can’t let that happen. I won’t let that happen.

 

I just won’t.” he shrugged, giving a slightly helpless wave.

 

Raphael flashed a faintly reassuring smile, mirroring his shrug, finishing fastening his vest.

 

“Do not stress so much about all this lindo…it’s not in any way coming to that. I know it seems a bit daunting right now but I’ve faced far more tricky situations and made it out clean. We have a good team on this- between you and Alec’s integrity and detective skills, Magnus’s tenacity and cunning and my…well, near everything else, we have this well in hand. Tomorrow Magnus and I will take the lead, find some angle, some kind of leverage and we’ll be good. We’ll come up with a plan of attack and get this all sorted. Trust me Simon- It may seem a bit of a gamble right now but it’s gonna pay off…we have this.”

 

Simon sighed, shaking his head.

 

“Yeah well in the meantime I’d kinda like to hedge our bets. I did a spell to find out where Dawson will be tonight- something at the Beaumont hotel. I’m going. I’m seeing if I can find any information that we can use to speed the case along. I get that you are busy- clearly you have plans for tonight- but I really could use your help on this.”

 

Raphael hesitated a moment, reaching over for the tie, slipping it around his neck, quickly twisting it into a perfect bow seemingly without thought, flashing a slightly apologetic look, shaking his head.

 

“Simon- I can’t get out of this tonight. I got the invitation weeks ago and I already confirmed. I really don’t think this is a good idea…it’s far too much of a risk- likely to blow our cover- tip our hand. We have this…a few hours are not going to make a difference.

 

Why don’t you just relax tonight? Take the evening, have some fun, blow off a little steam, just kinda decompress. It might even help you tomorrow- you really are far too tightly wound…it’s not really good for your health.”

 

Simon scoffs, giving a disbelieving, sarcastic wave.

 

“Yeah well I’m a not-really-even-kinda-straight warlock working a murder case with a gay victim, a stupidly moral, closeted, son of the chief/head detective, an over the top flamboyant reporter, and a freaking demon crime boss and our lead suspect is the victim’s father/ former mayor/future gubernatorial candidate…

 

It is a stressful situation okay?

 

How the hell am I just supposed to ‘relax’?”

 

_And the damn teasing smirk’s back…it’s not nearly as appealing when his pissed…he has to remember that bit of information…could come in handy._

 

Raphael shrugs, quirking his eyebrow mischievously.

 

“I can bring a date tonight?”

 

Simon glares…

 

“You are such a jackass.”

 

Raphael chuckles, shrugging.

 

“I can be…it’s part of my charm.”

 

“No…no it’s really not.”

 

“Yeah it is.” He winked, slipping his jacket on, turning towards the bedroom door, pausing to check his reflection in the elaborate three sided floor length mirror set along the wall to the left of the bed.

 

He tilted his head, adjusting his collar a bit, head tilting the other way.

 

“Hmm…something’s not q-oh I know…this is the wrong shirt.”

 

Simon gave a slightly growly groan, rolling his eyes, flailing animatedly.

 

“Oh the shirt’s fine, you look gorgeous and you know it damn good and well, you just want to screw with me more! You’re such a-” Simon trailed off at the light snap of Raphael’s fingers, the shirt changing from the crisp white to a deep, rich, burgundy and a slightly different style, dark eyes catching Simon’s flashing a teasing little smirk.

 

_Why that lit-he could hav-all that t-he c-_

 

Simon growled, glaring.

 

“You’re evil...”

 

Raphael chuckled, quirking his eyebrow, shrugging carelessly.

 

“I’m a demon...”

 

Simon huffs, glaring even more, shaking his head.

 

“I REALLY don’t like you.”

 

Raphael chuckled, moving over next to him, slipping his arm around Simon, clasping his shoulder, squeezing faintly, causing Simon’s heart rate to spike and breath to catch, that dizzying, addicting heat running all along his side, leaning in close enough his lips nearly brush against Simon’s ear, sending a worryingly pleasant shiver straight up his spine, Simon just barely managing to keep in the little whimper like sound threatening to escape.

 

“That’s okay; I like you enough for the both of us…besides not like you actually minded…

 

Walk me out?”

 

Simon growls, giving the best possible glare he can muster, trying to offset the blush yet again creeping up clear to his ears.

 

_Ugh…no wonder why the damn demon’s so gorgeous…he needs it to cover all the Jackassery._

 

**_Guess he IS on his own here…_ **

 

##  {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Găsește-mi prietenii mei = Find My Friends (I couldn’t resist alright?...Yes we’re a few decades before apps but still…Magic! Hey it made me laugh).
> 
> I also couldn’t resist tossing a Loki reference in there too just for the hell of it lol.
> 
>  
> 
>  Oh my gosh you all have no IDEA how long I’ve been looking forward to this scene- I’ve had it planned out since freaking August!
> 
> I know it kinda went long (And likely the 2nd half will be even longer) but I really couldn’t help it.
> 
> And I know Raphael was teasing him- a kind of ridiculous amount- but how can he resist flustering the cute flaily little warlock?
> 
>  
> 
> Again this is just the 1st half- next half will also be from Simon’s POV and is gonna be a hell of a lot of fun…
> 
> ** Chapter 9 **
> 
> ~~Simon~~
> 
> Simon
> 
> _What do you guys think so far?_
> 
>  


End file.
